Fatale Verwechslung
by Hemmi
Summary: Es ist ein YAOI zwischen Vegeta und Goku. Doch Goku muss erst noch einige Qualen über sich ergehen lassen. Liest selbst meine Homepage: www.dbz-yaoi-hell.de.vu kommt mich doch besuchen
1. Default Chapter

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Autor: Hemmi   
  
E-Mail: videlsg@aol.com.  
  
Homepage: www.dbz-yaoi-hell.de.vu   
  
Serie: Dragonball Z   
  
Pairing: Vegeta X Goku   
  
Warnings: Depri, Lemon, Rape, Sad, Psycho ?   
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir!!!   
  
Kommentar: Was soll ich denn schon lang und breit Erklären, es geht schon im ersten Part richtig zur Sache, aber ich warne euch, seht die Storry nicht in einem falschen Licht. Denkt an den Titel "Fatale Verwechslung"^.^  
  
Ich wünsche viel spaß und bitte nimmt mich nicht zu hart rann das ist meine erste Yaoi Storry.  
  
Teil 1  
  
Es war eine ruhige Nacht im lauwarmen Frühling, die Sonne ging im Horizont unter und wurde von der Nacht die unaufhaltsam kam besiegt.  
  
Goku wollte schon früh in sein Bett gehen, er hatte pausenlos treniert und war nun so erschöpft das er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.   
  
Er kam, mit letzten Kräften nun an sein Zimmer und machte die Türe auf um einzutreten.  
  
Seit einigen Zeiten lebten die Sons bei Bulma als diese sie gebeten hatte bei ihnen einzuziehen. Aber Goku beschloss ein Zimmer für sich alleine zu Beziehen, denn er brauchte abstand, abstand von seiner Frau die nur an ihm zu Meckern und zu Befehlen hatte. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, auch wenn die Ehe die hauptsächlich von ihr beschlossen wurde, nicht rückgängig geschehen lassen konnte. Goku war sich nicht mal sicher ob er überhaupt liebe für diesen Feger empfand, denn eine liebe die aufgezwungen wurde konnte nicht gedeihen und wachsen. Doch er lies es über sich ergehen, all die vorgegaukelten Liebesgehstände. Er wollte und konnte sie nicht verletzen, wozu auch?, er war doch glücklich wie es war und nun ist ...... oder?  
  
Es machte sich langsam eine tiefe Lehre in ihm auf, die ihn Stück für Stück zerriss. Egal wie viele Menschen und Freunde um Goku herum sind, immer macht sich das Gefühl auf das etwas fehlte in seinem Leben... etwas sehr wichtiges. Was er nur noch nicht gefunden hatte. Er war einsam.  
  
  
  
Nach dem eintreten in seine Türe schloss er diese. Goku lehnet noch kurz an ihr und lies ein leichtes Seufzen über seine Lippen. Er schloss für kurze Zeit seine Augen und atmete die kühle und frische Luft ein, die durch sein offenes Fenster kam und über seine Wangen strichen. Es fühlte sich an wie sanfte Hände die einen streichelten und Geborgenheit schenkten. Goku musste innerlich auflachen `so ein Unsinn was denke ich denn da`. Goku ging durch sein Zimmer und erreichte, mit schweren Schritten sein Bett, das frisch mit weißer Bettwäsche bezogen war.  
  
Es war ein kleines Zimmer, aber es reichte ihm um sich zurückzuziehen und zu entspannen. Genau wie er es wollte.  
  
Das Zimmer war ganz schlicht eingerichtet mit dem nötigsten was man benötigte, nur eins war an diesem Zimmer anders, es hatte ein großes Fenster mit tollem Blick zum Wald.  
  
Die Sterne leuchten aber sehr hell heute, erkannte Goku und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Noch mal atmete er diese frische Luft ein und zog sich nun aus. Goku warf die Kleidungsstücke in irgend eine Ecke seines Zimmers und kroch nun langsam in sein warmes Bett.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er einschlief, friedlich und...... - allein.   
  
++   
  
In der lauwarmen Nacht, der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter der edüllischen Umgebung. Alles war still und schweigsam um die Capsule Couperation, außer ein Schatten der der Capsule Cop. Immer näher kam störte den Frieden dieser stillen Atmosphäre. Äste Bogen sich durch die Gewalt des Windes.  
  
Der Schatten kam an das Fenster Gokus heran geschlichen das offen stand.  
  
Das Heulen des Windes lies die Wände der Capsule Cop. vibrieren. Äste brachen durch die unaufhaltsame Gewalt des Windes.  
  
Die Gestalt die in Schatten gehüllt war kam an das Fenster von Gokus Zimmer und sah den friedlich und ruhig schlafenden Körper wie im Rückmuss seiner Atemzüge sein Brustkorb sich hob und sank.  
  
  
  
Man konnte von dem Wesen dies am Fenster stand nichts erkennen, nur diese leuchtenden, bösen Augen die Hass, Besessenheit und Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlten, wie sie Goku fixierten. Das verrückte Grinsen dieses Wesens lies Glas anlaufen und zerspringen. Eine Siluette aus reiner Dunkelheit.  
  
Er stieg leise und vorsichtig wie eine Katze auf leisen Pfoten in das Fenster zu Goku und kam mit anpirschenden Schritten näher an ihn ran. Die düstere Gestalt stand vor Gokus Bett, werdend er zu dem schlafenden herabsah. Der Wind heulte nur unaufhaltsam weiter und lies das Haar des Fremden leicht zerzausen.  
  
Er kroch nun auf allen Vieren auf sein Bett, lehnte sich über ihn und starrte in dessen befreites und entspanntes Gesicht.  
  
Durch den Druck des Unbekannten auf dem Bett war Goku aufgewacht. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und erkannte durch den Schleier seiner Müdigkeit noch nicht viel. Als er wieder klarer sehen konnte erschrak er durch die Person die direkt über ihm war und ihn böse fixierte. Obwohl keine Emotionen und Ausdruck in dessen Augen zu erkennen waren und es dunkel war, nur das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes einwenig das Zimmer erhellten, erkannte Goku sein Gesicht: Es was Vegeta!  
  
Goku konnte es nicht fassen, was machte der Prinz hier bei ihm und das mitten in der Nacht? Er wollte ihn deswegen zur Rede stellen was dies sollte das der Ouji einfach zu ihm hereingeplatzt kam. Goku wollte gerade zu Reden beginnen, wurde aber von Vegeta sofort zum Schweigen gebracht indem er ihn am Halse packte und weiter verdächtig grinste.  
  
Diesen Gesichtsausdruck lies alles gefrieren.   
  
Goku bekam einen Schock und wollte sich gegen den Ouji wehren, aber als Vegeta das vernahm, packte er ihn an den Oberarmen und drückte ihn hart gegen die Matratze des Bettes, wodurch das Bett zu knarschen begann.   
  
Dadurch war Goku gegen Vegeta machtlos. Das konnte der stolze Prinz in den Augen seines Opfers lesen und lachte dadurch leise und bebend auf. Das grollen seines Lachen hallte im gesamten Raum nieder.  
  
Goku war total verwirrt, er wusste nicht was Vegeta vorhatte. Er bekam langsam Panik und versuchte sich loszureißen und zappelte wie ein Fisch an der Angel, aber nichts half gegen die Falle des Oujis. Vegeta krallte, durch den versuch der Flucht von Goku, seine Finger in die Haut des Jüngeren und presste ihn fest an die Matratze. Durch diese Tat musste Goku aufkeuchen. Es gab kein entrinnen mehr.  
  
"Ve......Vegeta....was.....soll das! Lass mich los!" japste Goku und sah in die starren und undurchdringbaren Augen des Prinzen, er konnte aber nichts darin "lesen" was für ein Spiel er mit ihm trieb.   
  
Vegeta lachte nur noch hysterischer vor sich hin und grinste bis aufs äußerste. Der ängstliche und verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck den der Jüngere ihm bot fand er mehr als Amysand.  
  
"So, du willst wissen was ich mit dir vorhabe?" herrschte Vegeta. Die grelle Stimme des Prinzen bereitete ihm Gänsehaut.  
  
Der Ouji nahm die rechte Hand von ihm und riss damit das T-Shirt von seinem Leib. Das Bett fing an zu krachen und zu knirschen durch den druck und die gewallt des Oujins.  
  
Er schmiss die Fetzen des Shirts in irgendeine Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Auf diese Tat musste Goku aufkeuchen und riss geschockt die Augen auf, er begann an zu zittern. Vegeta grinste immer noch und beugte sich an Gokus Ohr hinab, während er ihn wieder eisern und beherrscht festhielt.  
  
"Du wirst Leiden!" Flüsterte der Prinz und knapperte am Ohr des Jüngeren.  
  
Goku lief der Schauer den Rücken hinab, ihm blieb der Atem im Halse stecken und starrte entgeistert in Vegetas Gesicht als dieser von seinem Ohr ab lies und ihm in die weitaufgerissenen Augen sah.  
  
"Wie.....wie meinst..du das?" Wisperte Goku. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht das Vegeta so kalt und fremd wirkte. Nein es machte ihm angst.  
  
Goku versuchte erneut sein Glück und wollte sich losreißen indem er hin und her zappelte. Er wollte einfach nur weg, weg von dem Prinzen der so anders auf ihn wirkte. Kälter, erbarmungsloser und unscheinbarer als sonst.  
  
Vegeta ahnte was Goku vorhatte und riss ihn herum so dass dieser auf dem Bauch lag. Gokus Herz raste, er wusste nicht was er gegen den Ouji ausrichten sollte, was er mit ihm vor hatte.  
  
Vegeta packte ihn hart an den Hüften und sengte sich zu dessen Ohr herab.  
  
"Ich werde dir zeigen zu was ich fähig bin, Lustknabe!" Flüsterte der Prinz Goku leise zu.  
  
Goku war starr vor Angst, aber er versuchte es verzweifelt sich noch mal zu befreien und durch die Fängen Vegetas anzukommen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen gegen den Prinzen sich zu behaupten.  
  
"Bemüh dich nicht, du kommst hier nicht mehr weg! Nicht eher ich mit dir fertig bin!" Zischte Vegeta und krallte sich schmerzhaft in Gokus Schultern.  
  
Der Ouji leckte nun mit seiner rauen Zunge über Gokus Rücken und biss jedes mal in eine Stelle der zarten Haut die unter ihm lag fest.  
  
Ein Schauer lief Gokus Rücken hinab, als er die Tat des Älteren spürte.  
  
"Vegeta......hör auf.....du machst mir ..angst!" Kreischte Goku. Der Jüngere konnte es sich nicht erklären, er brachte nicht die Kraft zusammen die ihn von Vegeta befreien sollte um zu fliehen. .... Schallendes Gelächter.  
  
"Hahaha, so du hast also angst?!" Der Ouji leckte die Wirbelsäule hinauf zu Gokus Nacken und biss leicht hinein. Anschließend gleitet Vegeta mit seiner Zunge in Gokus Ohr und benetzte diese mit leichten bissen.  
  
"Du wirst schreien und um Gnade winseln!!" Flüsterte Vegeta während seines Prozesses mit Gokus Ohr ihm zu.  
  
Der Prinz lies von Gokus Ohr ab, hielt ihn aber dennoch fest.   
  
Vegeta packte nun mit seiner rechten Hand den Bund von Gokus Boxershorts und riss sie in Fetzen. Dies war das letzte stück Stoff was er noch am Leibe trug und ihn wenig Schutz bat.  
  
Der Ouji schmiss auch diese Fetzen achtlos zu Boden.  
  
Der Jüngere schrie bei dieser Tat auf und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
  
""Warum tut Vegeta mir das an? Es kann mir niemand helfen. Ich bin ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ein wehrloses Wesen ohne Schutz und Wärme, durch Verzweiflung und Angst getrieben, wartend auf die ruhe der Geborgenheit.  
  
Es ist eigentlich ein leichtes mich gegen Vegeta zu behaupten, aber ich spüre tief in mir der verzweifelte Ruf nach Kraft die meine Schreie aber nicht wahr nehmen will. Es ist so als besäße ich keinen Funken Energie mehr in meinem hilflosen Körper.  
  
Ich bin zu schwach, ich kann es nicht verhindern von ihm gepeinigt zu werden. Es ist wie ein Schrei in die Dunkelheit, voller angst und Verzweiflung doch keiner hört mich, keiner nimmt mich wahr. Ich bin verloren.""  
  
Durch seine Gedanke fing er an am ganzen Leibe zu Zittern. Vegeta strahlte eine zerreißende Kälte aus die sein Blut gefrieren lies.  
  
Seine Augen. Sie besaßen keinen Funken Leben in dem stolzen Prinzen. Sie wahren matt und undurchschaubar. Augen aus purem Hass und Abschirmung. Solche Augen besaßen noch keinen Wimperschlag Freude, Zuneigung und Wärme. Dies machte Goku verrückt und gleichzeitig traurig es war nicht mehr der Prinz den er kannte und akzeptierte. Eine trostlose Gestallt voller Zorn und Kraft.  
  
Vegeta begann seine Tat fortzuführen und leckte erneut über den muskulösen Rücken von seinem Opfer. Dadurch, so erschien es Goku, hinterlies er eine heiße Spur die auf seiner Haut brannte wie Feuer.  
  
Goku hatte es längst aufgegeben sich zu wehren und so lag er regungslos unter Vegeta und starrte geistesabweisend in die Luft.  
  
Der Ouji ergriff seine rechte Hand und fuhr damit unter Gokus Bauch um diesen mit seinen langen Fingern zu erkunden.   
  
Der Jüngere spannte seine gesamten Muskel aufs äußerste an, wehrend Vegeta mit seiner Hand seinen Bauch hinabstreifte. Er fing dabei an verzweifelt zu wimmern und hoffte innerlich das alles nur ein böser Traum sei und er verträumt aufwachen würde.  
  
"VEGETA.....HÖR AUF!!" Schrie er auf.  
  
Dem Prinzen gefiel es den Körper unter sich zu reizen, in Besitz zu nehmen und zu quälen.  
  
Vegeta glitt immer tiefer mit seiner Hand Gokus Bauch hinab. Er kam an sein Ziel das er schon lange ersehnte und umschloss mit seiner großen Hand Gokus Männlichkeit und fuhr langsam auf und ab.  
  
Der Jüngere verkrampfte sich durch diese Tat des Oujis und zog dabei scharf die Luft ein. Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzukeuchen.   
  
"" Bitte ..... Vegeta tu mir das nicht an. Das kannst du nicht im Ernst von mir wollen. Was hat dich dazu getrieben so weit zu gehen, ohne Erbarmen und Nachsicht den Besitz über mich zu ergreifen. Willst du mich brechen für alles was du angeblich über mich denkst und mit dir schleifst. Ah. Bitte ich will das nicht, nicht so. Wenn du mich bestrafen willst für eine Tat die ich nach deiner Meinung einbüßen muss, dann räche dich auf einer anderen Weise, aber nicht auf diese. Du willst mich zerstören und wenn du weiter gehst wird es dir gelingen.""  
  
Vegeta massierte mit Rückmischer Bewegung Gokus Glied auf und ab. Goku Presste sein Gesicht in die Kissen. Goku hielt es kaum mehr aus "bitte verschone mich, erbarmen" sprach er jedes mal in sich hinein, ich will diese Qualen nicht spüren.  
  
NEIN! Ich kann das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, Vegeta besitzt nicht das Recht mit mir zu treiben zu was er die Lust verspürt. Reiß dich zusammen!!  
  
Goku versuchte nun mit mehr Selbstvertauen gegen Vegeta und seine Peinigungen anzukommen. Der Jüngere erhob seinen Kopf aus den Kissen und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Durch diese gewonnene Kraft versucht Goku sein Glück sich von Vegeta zu befreien, in dem er versuchte den Ouji von sich zu stoßen. Doch es half nichts gegen den eisernen Griff des Prinzen.  
  
Der Wind heulte erbarmungslos durch die Bäume und peitschte wieder und wieder gegen die Wand.  
  
"Haha, na überrascht? Wie ich bereits sagte, es hilft dir nichts und niemand mehr. Du gehörst mir, hier und jetzt!" Sprach Vegeta mit einer ungewohnten Ruhe und Gelassenheit.   
  
Doch zu Gokus Überraschung lies der Prinz von einer auf die andere Sekunde von ihm ab und lies ihn los. Goku sah erst kurzatmend und perplext drein nutzte aber diese seltsame Chance um zu fliehen. Er wollte sich gerade erheben bekam aber gleich darauf einen harten Schlag ins Kreuz und wurde dadurch wieder auf die Matte befördert. Er keuchte auf.  
  
Vegeta lachte hysterisch auf und zog den Jüngeren fest zu sich. Goku starre ins Nichts, den Schmerz spürte er gar nicht mehr den der Ältere ihn beibrachte. Er hatte große Furcht, nun begriff er entgültig, er war den Prinzen ausgeliefert.  
  
"Vegeta ich bitte.....AAAAHHHHH!!". Ein lauter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei voller Angst, Verzweiflung und Schmerz hallte durch die Gänge der Capsule Cop.   
  
Vegeta war tief und hart in Goku Eingedrungen.  
  
Der Ouji riss seine Hand von Goku um diese schnell gegen seinen Mund zu pressen.  
  
"Schh.. Wir wollen doch nicht das die Andere was mitbekommen!" Keuchte Vegeta in Gokus Ohr und Biss sich in dessen Hals fest.  
  
Der Ältere zog sich langsam aus den Körper des Jüngeren um dann mit mehr Gewalt und Verlangen in den unschuldigen Körper vor sich zu stoßen.  
  
Bei jedem weiteren harten Ritt, biss er fester in das zarte Fleisch, bis er sie durchbrach und das süße und junge Blut kostete. Goku wimmerte und kniff seine Augen zu. Der Schmerz durchbrach seine Seele und lies alles erzittern.  
  
Der Prinz saugte förmlich den Lebenssaft aus Goku. Das junge Blut berauschte ihn förmlich, dadurch wurden seine Stöße immer härter, wilder und ungezügelter.  
  
"Ich... habe dich markiert..... ich hoffe du weißt was das heißt..... du gehörst nun für immer mir..... du bist mein..." Keuchte der Prinz in Gokus Ohr, das Blut lief ihm den Kiefer herab, wehrend er breit aufgrinste. Vegeta rieb seine Wange an dem des Jüngeren und schnurrte leicht auf, dabei stieß er immer und immer wieder hart in gepeinigten Körper.   
  
Goku winselte immer wieder auf und lies seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Er konnte diese Pein nicht mehr länger ertragen. Der Schmerz zog sich durch Knochen und Mark, in alle Sinne seines Körpers. Genau wie die immer lauter und unkontrollierten Stöhngeräusche des Oujis. Goku verkrallte sich im Bettlagen. Das Blut das von seiner Bisswunde seinem Körper hinunter floss und an seinen Beinen rinnt, versaute das weiße, frischbezogene Bett.  
  
Goku erhoffte sich Erlösung und das alles bald vorbei sei, das der Prinz bald genug haben wird. Es zerriss ihn. Der Schmerz und die Nähe des Oujis.  
  
Vegeta stöhnte bei jedem Stoß nun noch wilder und schrie manchmal kurz auf. Es wird bald vorbei sein.  
  
"Nun.. das gefällt dir nicht war?" keuchte Vegeta.  
  
Goku wurde es bei diesem Satz kotz über und er befürchtet sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, wenn das nicht genug wäre, er spürt wie ihm langsam aber sicher die Kräfte verlassen, als würde sie aus seinen Körper verschwinden und fliehen. Goku gelang es nicht seinen SSJ Stadium stand zu halten und verwandelte sich zurück.   
  
"Spürst du wie dich die Kräfte verlassen? Wundere dich nicht das ist eine neue Technik von mir die dir all deine Macht entzieht bis aufs äußerste" gab Vegeta schnell von sich denn für langes Reden war er nicht mehr in der Lage. Er stieß mit aller härte die er besaß in das junge Gemüht und leckte weiter an dem süßen Blut, das lies dem Körper unter sich immer wieder frösteln.   
  
Goku konnte nicht mehr er besaß kaum noch die Kraft um seine Augen offen zu halten. Vegeta kam dem Höhepunkt greifbar nah und schrie förmlich auf.  
  
Das Bett knackste bei der Wildheit des Prinzen.   
  
Ich will nicht mehr bitte lass alles bald ein Ende haben .... bitte. Goku konnte nur noch eine lauten erlösenden Schrei hinter sich vernehmen bevor er von der Schwärze die ihn nun umhüllte, gefangen genommen wurde und in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
....Bitte..........Vegeta.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.   
  
Ich bitte euch gnädig zu sein und mir zu sagen wie es euch gefallen hat, das ist sehr wichtig für mich.  
  
Eure Hemmi 


	2. Fantale Verwechslung teil2

So mal wieder ein neuer Teil von mir und ich hoffe das der euch gefällt und nicht wieder so viele meckern wegen meiner Rechtschreibfehler!!! -.- denn das ist irgendwie nicht fair das ihr mich deswegen so nieder macht ;.;  
  
Neija ein riesen Dank an Sweety-sama und SonGoku-kun ^^ ich hoffe ihr seit nicht meine einzigen Fans.   
  
Bitte schreibt mir wie euch nun dieser Teil gefällt, ist sehr wichtig und hat eine große Bedeutung für mich.   
  
Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil 2  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren alle Z Anhänger bei der Capsulle Cop. anwesend, nur einer fehlte... Goku.  
  
"So eine Scheiße, was soll ich hier überhaupt ich könnte mich jetzt viel lieber amüsieren! Dreck!" Knurrte Vegeta vor sich hin, der aus dem großen Fenster sah des großen Raumes. Er wollte nichts mit der Freude und Spaß der Anderen zutun haben. Er begehrte was ganz anderes, nur das Objekt seiner Begierde war noch nicht erschienen, was ihn aber auch nicht weiter wunderte. Durch seine Gedanken angestachelt musste er vor sich grinsen.  
  
Die Anderen waren mit sich beschäftigt, sie feierten und amüsierten sich ausgiebig, obwohl, wie es alle leise vor sich hindachten, nicht so war wie immer.Denn es fehlte eine Person die allen das Lächeln förmlich aufs Gesicht zaubern konnte.  
  
Die Tür ging langsam und quietschend auf, Goku betrat mit gesenktem Haupt und langsamen Schritten den Raum der Freude. Keiner sprach und lachte mehr, alle starrten auf die trübe und gekrümmte Gestalt die so eben in den Raum eingetreten war.  
  
Goku schloss genauso Kraftverlassen die Türe und blieb an dieser gelehnt. Alle Anwesenden waren über das Verhalten von Goku mehr als verwundert, er war doch sonst nicht so. Goku kam immer förmlich in den Raum gestürmt und begrüßte alle lautstark und voller Freude. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung, das konnten alle förmlich riechen.  
  
Goku rührte sich kein Stück von seiner Tür.   
  
Vegeta der diesem ganzen Treiben zusah fing lautstark an zu lachen, was alle erschrak. Er brach die beißende Stille des Raumes.  
  
Durch dieses Lachen wurde Goku aus seiner art Trance herausgerissen, ihm blieb die Luft im Halse stecken und starrte Vegeta mit entsetzten und panikerfüllten Blick an. Seine Augen strahlten Angst und Verzweiflung aus wie die eines gehetzten Tieres, dies man bis zur Ohnmacht verfolgte.  
  
Piccolo gefiel dieser Gesichtsausdruck von Goku überhaupt nicht, wie er Vegeta voller Furcht fixierte, irgendwas war hier faul.   
  
Vegeta entfernte sich vom Fenster und bewegte seine Schritte langsam zu Goku.  
  
"Na Kakarott, haben wir gut geschlafen?" Grinste Vegeta und kam Goku immer näher mit leisen, anpirschenden Schritten.  
  
Vor lauter Panik presste sich Goku förmlich an die Tür als würde er von ihr Schutz suchen und erwarten. Er atmete unregelmäßig und schwer als müsse er das atmen neu erlernen.  
  
Piccolo konnte sich nicht erklären was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, warum Vegeta selbstsicher an Goku heranschreitet mit gleichgültigem Blicke und Goku voller Furcht und zerreißender Darstellung seiner Selbst.  
  
Die anderen Zuschauer sagten kein Wort, sonder verfolgten mit ihren Blicken die Situation genau.  
  
Die Stille war fast unerträglich, man konnte fast den rasenden Herzschlag Gokus hören, das von Minute zu Minute immer schneller wurde.  
  
Goten wurde das alles zu doof er hielt diese stockende Stille nicht mehr aus und schritt mit schnellen, tapsenden Schritten zu seinem Vater. Doch dieser bemerkte seinen Sprössling gar nicht, sondern starrte immer noch den Prinzen entgeistert und seelenverlassen an.  
  
"Hallo Papa, komm lass uns was Spielen" Gab der kleine Halbblüter von sich und strahlte eine wahnsinnige Fröhlichkeit seinen Vater entgegen.  
  
Durch die piepsende Stimme seines Sohnes aufgetaut, sengte der Angesprochene seinen Blick und sah ihm ins Gesicht.   
  
Goku sprach mit leiser und zitternder Stimme "Em.. Heute nicht.. ich habe nicht den Nerv mit .. dir zu Spielen....Tut mir leid." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser weil ein riesiger Klos in seinem Halse dies verbot.   
  
Er würdigte seinem Sohn keinen Blickkontakt mehr sondert starrte erneut Vegeta an, wie dieser immer näher an ihn herrann schreitet.  
  
"Ach bitte, Papa nun hab dich nicht so!" Quengelte der kleine Junge und rüttelte seinem Vater an der Hand, um seinen Worten noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen und um von ihm gesehen zu werden.  
  
"Ich habe nein gesagt!" zischte Goku nun schon beherrschter. "Papa nun komm, das ist gemein!!"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Ein schriller Klatschlaut hallt durch die Gänge nieder der die Luft fast zerriss.  
  
  
  
Alle waren starr und konnten keinen Atemzug mehr nehmen. Chichi ist von ihrem bequemen Platz aufgesprungen und hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund. Goten stand mit hochroter Wange und zur Seite gedrehtem Gesicht vor seinem Vater der diesem ohne wenn und aber eine Ohrfeige verpasste.  
  
Die Zeit blieb stehen.  
  
Keiner in diesem Raume konnte glauben was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte, Son-Goku war kein leicht reizbarer Zeitgenosse und er würde nie anderen Schaden zufügen ohne jeglichen Grund. Vor allen nicht seinen Söhnen und Liebsten.   
  
Goku rührte seine Glieder und sah auf seine, durch den Schlag schmerzende und zitternde Hand.  
  
Sein Blick sah ängstlich und ungläubig drein. Was hatte er getan? Er begriff es nicht er wollte niemanden durch seine Schmach schaden zufügen. Sie konnten doch nichts dafür was ihm geschehen war, was er nicht verhindern konnte.  
  
Er fing auf das heftigste an am ganzen Leibe zu zittern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
Goten sah seinen Vater zornig und mit traurigem Blicke an, er war den Tränen nahe. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum sein Vater so auf ihn Reagierte und fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
Goku, mit starrem Blick auf seine zitternde Hand, nahm die Schluchzgeräusche   
  
seines Sohnes war. Er bückte seinen zitternden Leib zu den Jungen und nahm ihn behutsam in seine Arme.  
  
"Es....es tut mir leid.......bitte verzeih ...mir" wimmerte der Saiyajin in das Ohr seines Sohnes. Ehe Goten sich versah rannte sein Vater aus dem Zimmer ins freie der Natur.  
  
Die Anderen konnten immer noch keine Worte von sich geben, vielleicht lag es daran das Menschen nicht so schnell auf solche Situationen reagieren konnten, oder.. sie wollten es nicht glauben.  
  
Vegeta blieb durch die Fluch Gokus abrupt stehen, doch dann fing er an bis auf das äußerste zu grinsen, denn er wusste genau vor was es floh.  
  
`Keine Sorge, du entkommst mir nicht, ich finde dich trotzdem, egal wohin du dich verkriechst`.   
  
Goku musste Weg von diesem Ort, er konnte es nicht ertragen den Prinzen weiter in seiner Gegenwart zu spüren. Es zerriss ihn im Leibe, wenn er ihn sah. Das einzige was ihm noch helfen möge ist die Flucht, Goku flüchtet um sein Leben um seinen Verstand.  
  
Son-Goten der immer noch am Boden saß und seine blaurote Wange rieb, starrte perplext seinem Vater hinterher. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, genau so wie alle anderen Anwesenden.  
  
Sie konnten sich das Verhalten von Goku immer noch nicht erklären.  
  
Der einzige der nicht verwirrt war, war Vegeta. Dieser grinste und lache nur vor sich hin.   
  
"Ich werde ihm folgen!" Herrschte Vegeta und wollte sich gerade nach draußen, in die Richtung des Hilflosen, begeben. Wurde aber durch eine starke Hand an seiner Schulter daran gehindert.  
  
"Du wirst nirgends wo hingehen!" Piccolo krallte sich regelrecht in die Schulter des Prinzen. "Ich werde gehen, denn ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das DU an dieser Sache der Schuldige bist!" Bebte seine Stimme und sah den Prinzen drohenden Blicken an.  
  
Der stolze Prinz riss sich, mit knurrender Kehle, aus den Klauen des Namekianers und stapfte Wutendbrand davon. Nur sein Sohn der am Boden saß und sich nicht rührte war ihm im Weg.  
  
"VERSCHWINDE! Elender Nichtsnutz!!" Brüllte Vegeta und schlug seinen Sohn mit seiner Faust aus dem Weg.  
  
Trunks der dies zu spät registrieren konnte, flog gegen die nächste Wand und blieb am Boden sitzen. Er konnte nicht verstehen was sein Vater tat und fing dabei lautstark zu weinen.  
  
Vegeta ignorierte die Schreie seines Sohnes und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Nun war wirklich jeder total verwirrt, was war nur mit unseren Saiyajin heute los?  
  
"Ich werde ihm folgen und zur Rede stellen was dies alles zu Bedeuten hat." Erklärte Piccolo den Anderen und verschwand ebenfalls aus den Augen der Anwesenden, in Richtung in die Goku gerannt war.  
  
*******  
  
Rasche Schritte, Keuchen, Schluchzen. Äste zerbrechen, grollen in der Luft.  
  
Goku rannte so weit ihn seine Kraft es ihm zu lies. Er konnte nicht zurücksehen, die Furcht und die Verzweiflung würden ihn sonst einholen und in die Schwärze der Dunkelheit verschleppen.  
  
Goku rannte in die Dichte des Waldes, ohne Pause, ohne Ziel. Seine Tränen, die er freien Lauf lies, striffen über sein Gesicht das von Angst und Schmerz gekennzeichnet war.  
  
Während des Versuches des Entkomments musste er an die letzte grausame Nacht denken. Über die Schmerzen und die Pein die ihm sein Prinz zufügte. Über den Ausdruck in Vegetas Gesicht als er über ihm herfiel. Goku konnte es sich nicht erklären das der Ouji ihm dies Antat.  
  
Was versprach sich mein Prinz daraus das er mich Gebrochen, Gedemütigt und Zerstört hat, ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Das konnte nicht mein Ouji gewesen sein.  
  
Bitte hilf mir.  
  
Der junge Saiyajin hatte bald keine weitere Kraft mehr zur Verfügung um weiter zu rennen. So blieb er kraftlos und Luftringend vor einem Baum im Walde stehen um sich an ihm zu stützen.  
  
Nicht mal zum Laufen hatte er die Kraft mehr dazu. Vegeta war Erbarmungslos und lies die gesamte Energie aus Goku entschwinden.  
  
Die Blätter des Waldes rauschten und bogen sich gegen die Gewalt des Windes.   
  
Der Himmel verfinsterte sich zügig und die Luft elektrisierte sich.  
  
Die Umgebung wurde durch grollen und knochenberechenden Lauten benetzt.  
  
Goku schloss seine Augen und rankte immer noch nach Luft.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir? Warum zeigst du solch eine Furcht gegenüber Vegeta." Goku erschrak durch diese starke und vertraute Stimme und riss seine Augen weit auf. Er drehte sich rasch zu den Namekianer und presste sich schutzsuchend an den Baum. Mit aufgerissenen und erstarrten Blick sah er Piccolo an.  
  
Piccolo war sichtlich erstaunt über die Reaktion von Goku und über seine ängstliche Gestallt. Aber verzog dabei keine Miene   
  
""Er weint und sieht mich an als hätte er den Teufen vor sich...... Idiot..... du bist der Teufel.""  
  
Mit langsamen und leisen Schritten näherte sich Piccolo Goku. Er wollte endlich eine Antwort und die Wahrheit wissen, nur so könne er ihm helfen. Doch so näher er Goku kam, um so mehr Panik bekam dieser und versuchte sich schützend gegen den Baum zu pressen, sein Atem ging stockend. Piccolo versuchte ihn zu Beruhigen und redete ihm leise und warme Worte zu.  
  
"Nun rede doch, was ist passiert?" Goku schüttelte nur energisch und stillschweigend den Kopf, lies aber seine starren Blicke nicht von Piccolo.   
  
"Wenn du nicht redest dann werde ich es mir ansehen müssen!" Gab Piccolo herrschend von sich, er verlor langsam die Geduld.  
  
"Nein...es...es ist nichts..... Bitte lasst..mich doch einfach..in ruhe!" Quietschte Goku während er immer noch versuchte sich schützend an den Baum zu pressen.  
  
Piccolo erkannte wie verängstigt und geschockt der Saiyajin war. Doch er musste die Wahrheit herausfinden koste es was es wolle.   
  
"Tut mir leid, aber wenn du nicht reden willst, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl!" Nach diesem Satz stürmte der Namekianer zu Goku und packe ihn sich am Arm. Goku registriert dies zu langsam und schrie dabei lautstark auf, als er ihn zufassen bekam. Er konnte sich nicht gegen die Hände des Namekianers wehren. Goku zappelte verzweifelt und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber nichts halt, Piccolo war zu stark. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den Namekianern vor sich an.  
  
Piccolo konnte sich nicht erklären warum sich Goku gegen seine Griffe sich zu wehren versucht. Doch er konnte nun nicht mehr anders, er nahm seine rechte Hand von Goku, hielt ihn aber trotzdem noch eisern fest und fuhr mit dieser zu seiner Stirn. Er schloss die Augen um sich auf die Gedanken von Goku sich konzentrieren zu können.  
  
"NEIN!!" kreischte Goku immer wieder auf, er wusste was Piccolo vor hatte und wollte es verhindern. Wenn es rauskommt das er zu schwach war gegen die Peinigungen des Prinzen anzukommen würden sie ihn alle verstoßen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leibe nur die Vorstellung dass Piccolo dahinter kommen möge brachte ihm die Panik.  
  
Goku schloss die Augen und wimmerte hemmungslos auf. Er gab es auf sich gegen den Namekianern zu wehren. Ein weiteres mal war er zu schwach etwas zu verhindern was er nicht wollte.  
  
Ihm liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht.  
  
Piccolo konzentrierte sich. Er tauchte in die Gedankenwelt von Goku ein und bekam ein Bild.  
  
*******  
  
Schreie, schmerzen, höhnisches Gelächter, Geräusche der Angst und der Lust.  
  
Bilder von Schmerz, Zorn, Verzweiflung und suchender Erlösung.  
  
Pein der Nacht. Schreie ins Nichts. Dunkle Schatten der Grausamkeit.  
  
Gesicht des Hasses und des Zorns. Mimik der Grausamkeit, der Dunkelheit. Das Gesicht ... des Prinzen.  
  
Szenen der Peinigung, des Schmerzes.  
  
Darstellung der Gebrochenen Seele, des geschundenen, missbrauchten Leibes.  
  
********  
  
Piccolo lies von Goku ab und starrte ihn ungläubig ins Gesicht. Er entferne sich ein paar Schritte von dem zerbrochenen Körper vor sich.  
  
Goku fiel kraftverlassen zu Boden und schleifte dem Baumstamm hinunter. Er zog seine Knie schützend vor sich und schluchzte laut auf.  
  
Piccolo konnte seinem Verstand nicht trauen, was er da eben sah konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein.   
  
" Das ... das kann doch nicht sein. Was hat dieses elende Schwein mit dir gemacht!! Das werde ich nicht so hinnehmen!!" Schrie Piccolo und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
Goku drehte von Piccolos Worten nur angewidert den Kopf zur Seite. Doch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen doch zu den Namekianer vor sich zu sehen was dieser nun vorhatte.  
  
Sein Atem stockte, Goku viel in eine Art Starre und sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. Als würde er innerlich gefrieren. Der Saiyajin riss seine Augen auf und konnte seinen Blicken nicht trauen.  
  
Piccolo erkannte die Veränderung Gokus im Gesicht und drehte sich darauf rasch um. Er suchte nach dem Etwas was Goku erschaudern lies. Und was er suchte fand er schließlich in der Luft schwebend. Über einer freien Stelle am Himmel des dichten Waldes. Vegeta schwebte in der trüben und feuchten Luft der Umgebung und starrte sie mit einem matten und nichtssagendem Blick an.   
  
Seine Augen strahlten wieder diese unbarmherzige Kälte aus die Goku so sehr fürchtete.  
  
Piccolo fletschte die scharfen Zähne, wehrend er leise den Namen des Prinzen zischte. Dieser Lachte nur hysterisch auf. Dies lies die Luft vibrieren.  
  
Goku versuchte sich mit allerletzter Kraft sich mühsam aufzurappeln und so schnell es geht von der Grausamkeit des Oujis zu entrinnen.   
  
Doch Vegeta lies dies nicht zu, das sein Spielzeug schon wieder entkommt und schoss auf Piccolo zu. Dieser vernahm es zu langsam und bekam einen heftigen Schlag in die Rippen, was ihn einige Meter nach hinten schleudern lies. Er blieb regungslos am Boden des Waldes liegen.   
  
Der Prinz befasste sich nicht länger mit Piccolo und starrte Goku hinterher wie dieser versuchte von ihm davonzurennen.  
  
Ein breites und erschauderndes Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des stolzen Prinzen.  
  
Der Namekianer, der sich langsam wieder besinnte und erholte, vernahm gequälte Schreie und Hilferufe Gokus. Er sah ruckartig auf und sah das Dilemma.   
  
Vegeta hatte sich Goku bemächtigt und ihn über seine Schulter geworfen. Dieser versuchte sich verzweifelt mit Tritten und Schlägen zu befreien, aber es konnte nichts gegen die Gewalt des Prinzen etwas anhaben.  
  
Piccolo sprang auf und sprintete ihnen hinterher, doch Vegeta erhob sich bereits in die Luft und flog mit seinem Opfer davon.  
  
Hilfeschreie aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung bedeckten die Landschaft. Sie wurden vom aufgebrausten Wind verschlungen und in die Vergessenheit versunken.  
  
Piccolo wütend auf sich beschloss nicht länger zu warten und flog so schnell er konnte zu den Anderen um ihnen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


	3. Fatale Verwechslung teil3

So hallo   
  
Ich hoffe ihr freut euch auf den nächsten Teil   
  
UND BITTE schimpft nicht wieder wenn ich Rechtschreibfehler innen habe BITTE  
  
Ach und es wäre nett wenn mal mehrere mir schreiben würden darum widme ich diesen Teil an alle die mit geschrieben habe und mir die stütze geben weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Fatale Verwechslung 3  
  
++++  
  
Dunkle Schatten, raunen der Nacht, Blitz und Regen in Massen. Ein fürchterliches Getöse in dieser freien Welt.  
  
Piccolo flog so schnell er konnte zu den Anderen. Er verfluchte sich selbst weil er Goku nicht helfen konnte, nicht mal seine Aura geschweige denn des Prinzen, was ihn sehr wunderte konnte er lokalisieren. So blieb ihm keine Wahl, er benötigt Hilfe.  
  
Bei der Capsule Cop. angekommen stürmte Piccolo sofort zu den Anderen. Er lief die langen Gänge und Korridore dieses Riesen Komplexes durch, bis er endlich sein Ziel erreichte.  
  
Alle Anwesenden erschraken sich fast zu Tode als plötzlich die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aufgerissen wurde. Jeder starrte zu dem Namekianer, der sich an dem Rahmen der Türe stützte, keuchend vor Luftmangel und triefend nass da stand.   
  
Keiner waget zu sprechen geschweige denn sich zu rühren, als Piccolo nur Atemlos ein Wort über seine Lippen Brachte.   
  
"Vegeta".   
  
Zu mehr war er nicht in Stande, er rang immer noch nach Luft und kam mit langsamen Schritten in das Zimmer um sich auf das große Sofa zu setzen. Niemand verstand was Piccolo damit meinte, mit Vegeta, was hatte das alles auf sich.  
  
"Was, was ist mit Vegeta und wo ist Goku! Sage es doch endlich!!!" Kreischte Chichi außer sich und kam mit ihren kleinen Schritten zu dem Namekianer der nur seine Kopf hängen lies. Alle waren gespannt was Piccolo zu berichten hatte und so warteten sie ab bis dieser von selbst sprach.  
  
"Vegeta, es war Vegeta" keiner verstand.  
  
Ich werde euch alles erzählen.......müssen"  
  
+++++++  
  
Der Raum war mit einer beißenden Ruhe benetzt keiner wagte zu sprechen, sich zu rühren.  
  
"Er....er hat was!!" Ungläubig starrte Bulma zu dem Namekianer, der ihnen alles erzählt hatte was er wusste und was er gesehen hatte.  
  
Keiner konnte es fassen was Vegeta getan hatte. Sie wusste das der Prinz Goku bis auf den Tot nicht ausstehen konnte, obwohl sein Hass gegen über des Jüngeren sich langsam aber sicher abgekühlt hatte. Aber das Vegeta so etwas tun konnte, ohne Reue und Gewissen, das wollte niemand glauben und akzeptieren.   
  
Bulma musste sich auf diesen Schock setzen und lies sich neben den Namekianer nieder.  
  
Gohan ballte die Fäuste und musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich vor Wut platzen zu müssen und alles kurz und klein zu schlagen. "Das konnte nicht..." sprach er zu sich.  
  
Die Stille wurde durch ein Quietschgeräusch das von der Türe kam durchbrochen. Eine Gestallt stand in dieser und schaute auf die versammelte Runde.  
  
Niemand traute seinen Augen wer gerade hereinkam. Chichi hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund um nicht gleich laut aufzuschreien.  
  
"Hallo" grummelte Vegeta der gerade herein kam mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck. "Und habe ich was verpasst als ich weg war? Und wo ist Kakarott, ich kann seine Aura nicht spüren" fragte dieser Naiv und schritt zu den Anderen die ihn nur ungläubig anstarrten. Das entfiel dem Prinzen nicht und lies eine Augenbraue nach oben zucken.  
  
"DU SCHWEIN!!!!" Schrie Chichi aus Leibes Kräften und lies ihren Tränen freien lauf.  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der Prinz auf einen Satz zu den weinendem Etwas und deutete mit dem Finger auf sich selbst.  
  
"Was hast du getan du Perverser" bebte Gohan und knirschte mit den Zähnen um seine Wut zu zügeln. Die anderen schritten näher an den verdutzten Prinzen heran und ballten die Fäuste.   
  
Vegeta, vollkommen perplext und irritiert starrte alle an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Em ja. Habe ich was falsch gemacht oder gesagt? Und warum starrt ihr Bakas mich so finster an?" Er verschränkte die Arme.  
  
Die Sache wird langsam brenzlich für ihn, er hatte ja keine Ahnung was die anderen von ihm verlangten oder sogar hatten.  
  
"OK mal langsam! Was habe ich verbrochen. Soll ich wieder gehen?"   
  
"Stell dich nicht blöd, wir wissen alles, alles was du Son-Goku angetan hast!!" Herrschte Krillin und fletschte die Zähne.  
  
"Wie was sollte ich Kakarott angetan haben! Spinnt ihr?" Keifte der Prinz. Er wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte, was konnte er schon Kakarott angetan haben?...Mehr oder weniger.  
  
"Wo hast du ihn hin verschleppt!!" Brüllte Piccolo.   
  
"Verschleppt??? Ich?? Wollt ihr mich verarschen oder habe ich was nicht mitbekommen!!" Wollte Vegeta wissen und schritt einige Schritte nach hinten, denn die Anderen meinten es ernst.  
  
"Ich will meinen Goku wieder..... gib ihn mir wieder du SCHWEIN!!!" Schrie Chichi mit aller Macht, so das sie rot anlief, sie konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen und fiel in Bulmas Arme die ihn nur zornig ansah.  
  
"Moment mal was sollte ich ihm überhaupt angetan habe! Bevor ihr mich zerfetzt!!" Fragte Vegeta gelassen und verschenkte seine Arme aufs neueste. Er sah Piccolo erwartungsvoll und doch zornig an, der Prinz wollte endlich eine Antwort.  
  
"Na wenn der ehrenwerte Prinz es so will. Du hast Goku missbraucht. Deine Lust und deine Triebe an ihm ausgelassen!!" Herrschte Piccolo und bäumte sich vor Vegeta auf. Durch diesen Satz Piccolos versteinerte sich Vegeta regelrecht und starrte den Namekianer vor sich nur an.  
  
"Ich ... soll was??!!!" Regte sich der Prinz und glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Doch er konnte in Piccolos eisernern Miene erkennen das er alles ernst gemeint hatte, genau wie in allen anderen Gesichtern.   
  
Vegeta kicherte auf. "Das ist doch ein schlechte Scherz oder?" Lachte er auf, doch die Anderen rührten sich nicht. " Erklärt mir. Warum sollte gerade ich auf solch einen Schwachsinn kommen, da habe ich echt was besseres zu tun!!!" "Ach ja?!! Na das werde wir ja sehen!!" Nach diesem Satz stürmte der Namekianer auf den zornigen Saiyajin vor sich und presste ihn gegen die nächste Wand, die diese gewaltige Kraft stand hielt.   
  
Piccolo tat nun das selbe mit Vegeta wie erst mit Goku. Er wollte sich nun endlich Gewissheit verschaffen und beweisen was Vegeta verbrochen hatte. Piccolo legte seine Hand an Vegetas Stirn und durchforstete seine Gedanken, er hielt ihn aber eisern fest, bevor dieser versucht zu fliehen.  
  
Dieser wehrte sich kein bisschen, denn er wusste was der Namekianer vorhatte, so starrte er ihn einfach nur an und wartete ab.   
  
Die Zeit verging, die Stille wurde unerträglich von Sekund zu Sekunde.  
  
Nach einer weile löste sich der Namekianer von dem stolzen Saiyajin und blieb mit gesengtem Haupt vor ihm stehen, ohne Wort.  
  
Der Prinz verschränkte nur seine Arme und sah den großen Grünling vor sich nur an.  
  
"Piccolo sag doch was, ist....es so schlimm" fragte man weil man endlich Gewissheit schöpfen wollte. Sie anderen konnten es nicht mehr ertragen, diese Stille und Ruhe des Namekianers.  
  
"Nichts. Er hat gar nichts verbrochen, sondern...nur treniert" die Stimme Piccolos wurde immer leiser das man es kaum noch verstand aber die Freunde haben alles mitbekommen was er von sich gab.  
  
"WAS???" "Das konnte doch nicht sein!!" Hakten die Anderen nach.   
  
"Na also, dann wäre das geklärt!! Nun sagt mir was hier los ist und wo Kakarott steckt!!" Herrschte Vegeta. Piccolo sah ihn nur mitleidig an und erzählte anschließend dem Prinzen was vorgefallen war und was mit Goku geschehen war.  
  
+++  
  
Vegeta stand angewurzelt an seinem Platz, den er seit der Erklärung Piccolos nicht verlies. Er starrte den Namekianer vor sich an und rührte sich nicht, man konnte nicht mal sagen ob er überhaupt noch atmete.  
  
"Das ..das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!" Regte sich nun Vegeta und sah in die Runde um einen Funken von Verarschung zu finden, doch vergeblich.  
  
"Mal langsam! Jemand hat sich als mich, oder wie auch immer, ausgegeben und Kakarott....!" Er wagte nicht weiter zu sprechen, zu groß war die Schmach und der Klos in seinem Hals.  
  
"So ist es, verzeih das wir dich verdächtigt haben, aber die Aura, das Aussehen, das Verhalten, alles war Perfekt" Entschuldichte sich Gohan und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter, die sich immer noch nicht beruhigen konnte.  
  
"Und wo ist Kakarott jetzt!" Fragte Vegeta. " Das... Das wissen wir nicht" Alle ließen die Köpfe hängen und verstummten.  
  
Vegeta ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er bebte vor Zorn, das konnte Piccolo deutlich spüren, die gewallt des Prinzen drohte zu Explodieren.  
  
Vegeta rannte aus dem Zimmer, mit einem Lauten knall der Tür die gegen die Wand flog.  
  
"HALT WO WILLST DU HIN??" Schrie Gohan ihm hinterher, dadurch stoppte Vegeta und drehte sich auf einen Schlag zu den anderen im Zimmer um.  
  
"Ich werde ihn suchen und finden! Das macht keiner mit mir und gebt sich für mich aus!!" Auf dem nächsten Satz rannte er ins Freie und flog in die dunkle Umgebung der Natur, die Freunde sagten kein Wort, alle starrten nur in den Regen der unaufhaltsam niederprasselte hinaus.  
  
Piccolo lachte innerlich auf ""du wirst ihn finden, da bin ich mir sicher"" nach seinen Gedanken hängend, verlies er ebenfalls den Raum um sich zurückzuziehen.  
  
++++++++  
  
Grollen, Heulen, Zischen. Ein Schrei in die Welt der verstummte und keiner wahnarm.  
  
Der Regen nahm an Stärke langsam nach und gab die Luft wieder frei. Vegeta flog so schnell er konnte, auch obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte wo er hin musste.  
  
""Verdammt Kakarott wo steckst du nur!"" Dachte der Prinz vor sich hin während er die Umgebung absuchte, nach etwas was ihm vielleicht weiter helfen könnte, doch vergeblich.  
  
"Shit! Wie soll ich ihn nur finden, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wo er steckt, geschweige denn seine Aura lokalisieren kann. Verdammt!!"  
  
Es durchzuckte Vegeta wie einen Schlag in seine empfindlichen Nervenbahnen. Er stoppte und sah sich suchend in der Umgebung unter ihm um.  
  
""Ich ... Ich spüre ihn. Aber nur ganz schwach!!"" Ohne weiter Zeit zu vergeuden flog er so schnell wie es seine Kräfte erlaubten zu dieser Aura, die so schwach war das man sie kaum bemerkte, aber nur zu einem Lebewesen passen könne.  
  
Vegeta spürte noch weiter Energien um Kakarotts Aura, dies lies ihn erzürnen ""na wartet!"" Der Prinz flog in den Wald der sich schon lange unter ihn erstreckte und setzte auf dem Waldboden ab. Er beschloss lieber zu laufen, denn der Prinz hatte keine Ahnung wer diese andere Energie bei Goku war, so konnte er kein Risiko begehen und konnte sich an den Feind heranwagen.  
  
Wie ein wider, kampflustiger Gepard pirschte er durch den Wald, immer der Energie Gokus folgend.  
  
Der Regen lies nach und lies langsam die Sonne aus ihrem Versteck wieder frei, doch für nicht lange.  
  
Ein Schrei aus Angst und Pein der alles erzittern lies, zog durch die Dichte des Waldes und wurde von ihm verschlugt.  
  
Vegeta stoppte ""Da.... War doch was"" er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er fletschte die Zähne und rannte weiter durch den Wald. Vegeta konnte immer deutlicher die schwache Energie Gokus spüren, bis er sein Ziel endlich fand und vor einer riesigen Holzhütte zum stoppen kam. Außer Atem blieb er vor dieser stehen und begutachtete sie ""Da drin?""  
  
"UUAAHHH.... BITTE HÖR AAUU......" Stille..... Die panischen Schreie kamen aus dieser Hütte  
  
Der Prinz erschauderte "Das .... Das war Kakarott!!" stellte er geschockt fest.   
  
Fortsetzung folgt .  
  
Enttäuscht mich nicht BITTE 


	4. Fatale Verwechslung teil4

Fatale Verwechslung Teil 4  
  
Ich danke euch allen für die tollen Kommentar, ihr gebt mir Mut weiter zu schreiben  
  
Dieser Teil ist allen gerichtet die an mich gedacht haben und mir geschrieben haben.  
  
Ich wünsche viel vergnügen im nächsten Teil  
  
******************  
  
Kälte. Anbruch der Nacht.  
  
Schreie der Verzweiflung, der Angst.  
  
Vegeta stand angewurzelt vor der riesigen Hütte, bewegte keinen Muskel. Der Schrei nach Hilfe jagte immer noch durch seine Glieder. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, nein er hoffte es. Seine Wut stieg ins unermessliche, der Prinz bebte vor Zorn. Mit fletschenden Zähnen und zur Faust geballten Händen, versuchte er sich in Beherrschung zu wiegen.  
  
+++  
  
Der Raum der Hütte war dunkel und feucht, der Gestank lies jeden würgen und nach Atem sehnen. Doch, eine dunkle, zornige Gestalt stand in Mitte diesen entsetzlichen Raum. Er bewegte sich.... ruckartig, fast gleichmäßig. Gab aber doch kein Laut von sich, nur einige Knarsch- und Quietschgeräusche vernahm man von dieser unwirklichen Gestalt. Schon fast unwirklich und unmenschlich stand er da, den Kopf gesenkt, den Rücken zur Tür dieser Hütte. Man konnte von seiner Position Saug- und Schluckgeräusche erhaschen. Dieser jemand bemächtigen sich an etwas, oder... an jemanden.  
  
  
  
Ein lauter Schlag benetzte die Umgebung, Tiere flüchteten um ihr Leben. Die Gestalt in der Hütte starrte mit gekrümmten Leib zur Tür, die er erst den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Die Türe explodierte in kleinste Asche und lies nun Licht herein in die düstere und versiffte Hütte scheine. Die Gestalt, die so perfekt in diese vermoderte Einrichtung des Raumes passte, starrte mit leuchtenden, erzürnten Augen auf das Loch in der Wand, wo einst der Eingang war.  
  
Vegeta betrat den Raum doch er musste sich darauf sofort beherrschen, der Gestank war unerträglich, doch er lies sich nichts anmerken und schritt in die Hütte, sein Zorn war stärker als die Übelkeit.  
  
Der Prinz starrte in den Raum und konnte nur eine Siluette eines Wesens wahrnehmen, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Dieses Wesen hatte eine gekrümmte Haltung.  
  
Der Ouji sah es oder ihn an, er konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur diese Leuchtenden Augen die ihn fixierten und nicht los ließen. Die Gestallt warf etwas großes in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes, das hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen was es war, aber als es am Boden aufschlug gab es ein leises Keuchen von sich.  
  
Vegeta beachtete es nicht weiter und fixierte dann das Wesen vor sich wieder, dieses hatte seine Augen nicht von dem Prinzen gelassen. Die Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Vegeta ging in Kampfstellung. Die Gestallt erhob sich und drehte sich nun entgütlich zum Prinzen.  
  
"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Kakarott angestellt!!" Herrschte Vegeta "Antworte, oder du wirst zu Grunde gehen!" Bebte er mit einem Aggressiven Ton in der Stimme und fletschenden Zähnen. Seine Finger knackten vor Anspannung.  
  
"Kakarott..." zischte das Wesen. Es fing laut stark an zu lachen, die Wände erzitterten durch den Druck, Staub wirbelte auf. Vegeta knurrte und fletschte seine Zähne weiter.   
  
"ANTWORTE!!" Vegeta wollte zum Sprung ansetzen und die Gestalt attackieren, doch er blieb auf den Satz stehen und lies seine Hände sinken. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, geschweige denn etwas sagen. Das Wesen vor ihm trat ins Licht und grinste breit über das gesamte Gesicht. Vegeta sah ..... sich selbst. Die Gestalt sah aus wie er, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
  
"Überrascht mein Prinzzz?" Zischte er mit seinen trüben Augen und kam ein Schritt näher an den Ouji heran.  
  
"Wer bist du" Flüstere Vegeta und konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen, zu tief saß der Schock in seine Gliedern.  
  
"Das wüstest du gerne, mein Prinz" regte sich der jenige der die Gestallt von Vegeta hatte.   
  
"Ich werde dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, mein Prinz" Das Wesen schrie zerreißend auf und ein helles Licht um schlag ihn. Vegeta musste seine Augen schützen sonst wäre er blind geworden durch das helle Licht das von dem Wesen ausging.  
  
Die Wände Wackelten durch den Druck der Energie, die Umgebung wurde erschüttert.  
  
Das Licht nahm an Intensivpietät ab bis es vollkommen verschwand, das Beben hörte Abrupt auf und Stille kehrte ein.   
  
Das Wesen fiel zu Boden und blieb Regungslos liegen. Vegeta sah langsam wieder auf und betrachtete den am Boden liegenden, doch dieser hatte sich verändert, sogar sehr, er sah nicht mehr aus wie Vegeta. Der Fremden hatte einen Schwanz. ´Ein Saiyajin?` Dachte Vegeta erstaunt. War er tot?   
  
Der Schwanz des Fremden regte sich empor, er lachte.   
  
Vegeta schritt einige Schritte zurück und ging in Kampfstellung. `Seine Energie ist enorm, wer kann das sein` überlegte Vegeta vergeblich.  
  
Der Fremde erhob sich langsam vom Boden und fixierte den perplext drein schauenden Prinzen. Der "Saiyajin" vor ihm war sehr groß und mächtig, was seine Muskeln bewiesen.  
  
"Ich bin Brolli ((tada)), einer der letzten überlebenden unserer Rasse, mein Prinz" grinste der Fremde breit.  
  
"Du bist ein Saiyajin? Was willst du hier und wo ist Kakarott!!" Zischte der Prinz und erhöhte unbewusst seine Energie.  
  
"Aber aber, euer Hoheit(Schallendes Gelächter) von mir aus sage ich euch wo der kleine Wurm Kakarott ist" diesen Namen spuckte der Fremde vor Ekel und Respektlosigkeit nur so heraus und zeiget über seine Schulter in die dunkle Ecke des Raumes.   
  
Vegeta versuchte sogleich was in der Finsternis zu erkennen. Er gefror vor Schreckt und starrte in die dunkle Ecke.   
  
Eine Gestallt, die die Ähnlichkeit von Goku besaß. Nein es war Goku. Saß in der Ecke, die Knie schützend an seinen Körper gepresst. Das Gesicht lehnte Kraftverlassen an der Wand an die auch sein gesamter Körper gepresst war. Er sah erbärmlich aus, gepeinigt und gebrochen. Sein Gesicht, so wie sein gesamter Körper war übersäht mit Prellungen, triefenden Wunden aus denen Blut rinnt. Die Klamotte zerrissen und über mit Dreck, Schweiß und getrocknetem Blut. Er zitterte leicht, vor Kälte oder Angst wusste man nicht. Seine Augen waren leicht geöffnet, diese waren nass und matt, ohne Anzeichen von Leben, ohne Ausstrahlung und Glück. Ein Bild der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes sah Vegeta vor sich.  
  
Er ballte die Fäuste und rannte zu Kakarott, ohne weiter den Fremden eine Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
"Kakarott hörst du mich! Sehe mich an!" Vegeta schüttelte Goku an den Schultern, doch vergeblich, dieser regte sich nicht, so als wäre seine Seele weit entfernt. Der Jüngere hatte weiter hin seine leeren und matten Augen, die ins Leere auf den Boden starrten.   
  
Vegeta fing leicht an zu zittern und starrte traurig und fassungslos drein "Bitte, rede mit mir" flüstere der Prinz.   
  
"HAHAHA; siehst du das Leid in seinen Augen? Ich liebe den Anblick einer gebrochenen Seele. Es ist das größte Vergnügen jemandem Qualen zu zufügen, ihn zu brechen." Sprach der Fremde Saiyajin und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Vegeta bebte vor Zorn. Sein gesamter Körper erzitterte, er krallte sich in den Stoff an Gokus Schultern.  
  
Durch das erzittern und der Gewalt an seinen Schultern sah der gepeinigte Goku auf und sah Vegeta mit zerstörter Miene und nassen, matten Augen ins Gesicht. Sein Blick war verlassen, traurig, gehetzt. Vegeta erschauderte durch den Anblick dem sich der Jüngere ihm bot. Er hörte prompt auf zu zittern und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, keiner rührte sich. Bis sich in den Augen Gokus etwas tat, so erschien es dem Prinzen, sie wurden leicht warm und erfreut, aber nur leicht.   
  
"G..Geta-san.." quietschte Goku leicht und schwach, kaum hörbar. Vegeta riss seine Augen auf als dieser auch noch schwach und kraftlos versuchte zu lächeln, doch lies seinen Kopf wieder gequält hängen. Der Prinz erstarrte, er... er hatte ihn erkannt da war er sich ganz sicher. Hatte Kakarott es von Anfang an gewusst das er der Prinz es nicht war der ihn diese Qualen zugeführt hatte?   
  
Diese Qualen. Vegeta erzürnte erneut aufs äußerste und erhob sich. Vegeta sah noch mal auf Goku herab der sich nicht rührte, nur manchmal winselte und keuchte, vor Angst, durch die Kraftlosigkeit und der Schmerzen an seinem Körper und in seiner Seele. Das wusste Vegeta. ´Ich werde dich rechen Kakarott`.   
  
Darauf starrte er mit hasserfülltem Blick auf Brolli, der nur Teilnahmslos in der Mitte des verwesten Raumes stand und hier und mal da Lachte.  
  
"Ich werde dich töten, dich leiden lassen, für alles!" Zischte der Prinz gefährlich.  
  
+++  
  
Ein Kampf der hohen Macht brach aus, keiner der beiden Kontrahenten schenkten sich was, niemand dachte daran zu verlieren. Vegeta war zerfressen von Wut das er sich in einen SSJ verwandelte und darauf hin weiter auf seinen Gegner einschlug. Das erstaunen von Brolli war hoch, damit hatte er nicht rechnen das sein Prinz sich in eine SSJ verwandeln konnte.  
  
Beide Kämpfer waren schon lange durch die Decke der versifften Hütte ins freie gelangt und schlugen erbarmungslos aufeinander ein. Es war bereits Nacht und beide kämpften in der Luft der ruhigen und klaren Nacht.  
  
Brolli fing die Fäuste von Vegeta auf und hielt sie in seinen Händen fest, dabei grinste er den Prinzen hysterisch und verrückt an. Vegeta konnte es sich nicht erklären wie sich dieser Saiyajin sich gegen seine Tritte und Schläge behaupten konnte.   
  
Brolli löste sich in nichts auf. Der Prinz suchte ihn vergeblich, er drehte und wandte sich in allen Richtungen, doch er konnte seine Gegner nicht finden, seine Aura war auch verschwunden. `Verdammt`.  
  
Ein surren ertönte hinter Vegeta, das er auch vernahm, doch zu spät. Brolli war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und schlug ihn hart in den Rücken, dieser fiel auf die Erde. Er schlug hart auf den Rücken auf und blieb regungslos liegen, doch erholte sich schnell. Vegeta wollte gerade sich erheben wurde aber gleich auf den Boden gedrückt.  
  
Erschrocken sah er auf. Brolli saß auf seinen Oberschenkeln und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. So konnte dieser sich nicht wehren. Brolli lachte auf und kam näher mit seinem Gesicht an das Vegetas. Er erstarrte.  
  
"Wundere dich nicht mein Prinz, ich besitze die kleine Macht Kakarotts" Lachte er auf aber sein Gesicht verfinstere sich bei den Gedanken an Kakarott "Kakarott" flüsterte er erzürnt. Vegeta fletschte seine Zähne und knurrte auf. Durch Wut auf diesen Saiyajin vor, oder auf ihm und durch die Tatsache das er sich nicht wehren konnte.  
  
"Haha du würdest gerne wissen was ich mit Kakarott getrieben habe nicht war, Mein Prinz" Flüsterte der Fremde und leckte über die Wange des Oujis. Diese Knurrte gefährlich auf.   
  
"Hmm du schmeckst fast so gut wie er." Sprach Brolli entzückt und schloss seine Augen.  
  
"Sein Blut, sein Blut ist das beste was ich je gekostet hatte, ich kann nicht davon genug bekommen es aus seinem Körper zu saugen." Flötete Brolli und kam gefährlich nahe an Vegetas Gesicht heran.  
  
"Du.. Du hast ihn..." "Gebissen? Oh ja. Ich habe ihn Markiert, Kakarott gehört nun mir. Er ist mein Eigentum, mein Spielzeug und das weiß er." Unterbrach Brolli Vegetas Satz.  
  
"Das Ritual des Bisses" flüsterte Vegeta atemlos und geschockt.  
  
"Haha du hättest ihn wohl am liebsten besessen und gebissen. Zu schade mein Prinz. Nun ist meine Rachen komplett. Kakarott ist mein Lustknabe, für immer." Bebte Brolli, darauf fauchte der Prinz auf, doch erkam nicht weit. Brolli versiegelte seine Lippen mit denen des Oujis. Vegeta kniff sich seine Augen zu und kämpfte mit sich um nicht gleich sich zu übergeben.   
  
Brolli lehnte seine Wange an die des Prinzen und flüsterte.  
  
"Nun werde ich dich töten, denn du stehst mir im Wege und dann kümmere ich mich weiter um Kakarott. Er wartet sicher schon auf mich" Lachte Brolli auf.  
  
Bei Vegeta setzte es aus, seine Wut, sein gesamter Zorn stieg ins unermessliche und mobilisierte sich. Er brachte die Kraft hervor Brolli von sich zu stoßen und das ziemlich stark.  
  
Brolli fing sich in der Luft und starrte erzürnt auf den Prinzen, doch er erschrak als er ihn sah.  
  
Vegeta bebte, die ganze Umgebung bebte. Der Prinz ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten das Blut aus ihnen rannte, eine leuchtende Aura bildete sich um ihn, diese wurde immer stärker. Die Tatsache das Vegeta Goku nicht helfen konnte, das der andere Stärker war und die Demütigungen gegenüber ihm lies ihn brodeln. Er schrie auf, dieser Schrei hallte in der gesamten Umgebung des Waldes nieder. Ein helles Licht kam von Vegeta aus und sein Schrei wurde noch lauter und zerreißender. Die Bäume bogen sich durch die Macht und drohten zu Zerbrechen.  
  
Sein Haar leuchtete auf und nahm an Länge rasant zu, seine Augenbrauen verschwanden, sein Gesicht wurde kantiger und härter als jemals zu vor.   
  
Durch den angesammelten Hass und der Wut erreichte Vegeta die langersehnte 3. Stufe eines Saiyajin. Brolli stockte der Atem er wusste nicht was da vor sich ging. Diese Stufe kannte er nicht und diese gewaltige Energie die der Prinz ausströmte, bereite ihm Gänsehaut am gesamten Körper. Er schrie auf, das konnte nicht war sein.  
  
Vegeta ignorierte vollkommen seinen neuen Zustand und stürmte auf den Saiyajin. Er verpasste ihm gewaltige Hiebe überall, die Brolli nicht abwehren konnte. Er wurde überwältigt von der Gewalt und Stärke des Prinzen, das Blut rann ihm aus allen Poren der Haut.  
  
Brolli entkam einer weiteren Attacke und nahm einige Meter Abstand von seinem Prinzen. Er fletschte die Zähne.  
  
"Dieses mal hast du gewonnen doch ich wende mich nicht geschlagen geben, niemals. Ich werde wieder kommen und mir nehmen was mir zusteht." Darauf flüchtete Brolli in den Nachthimmel. Vegeta kam nicht mehr hinterher, zu schnell verschwand der andere Saiyajin.   
  
Er starrte in den Nachthimmel, schloss seine Augen und verwandelte sich zurück. Ein Windhauch Strich seine Wange, schier so als wäre er ihm dankbar das schreckliche Wesen vertrieben zu haben. Vegeta atmete tief ein und lies seine Körper abkühlen. Er hatte nicht recht viel Schaden angenommen, doch er wusste das schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor.   
  
Der Prinz sah zur Hütte, die trotz des Kampfes immer noch stand und das fast unbeschadet.  
  
Er bewegte langsam seine Schritte zur Hütte, schritt hinein und ging langsam und leise zu der dunklen Ecke in der die gebrochene Seele Gokus lag.  
  
Vegeta sah zu ihm herab und schaute mitfühlend drein. Er bückte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter. Goku saß immer noch in seiner alten, gekrümmten Position die Vegeta schon kannte und schmerzte. Der Prinz nahm seine Hand und strich Goku einige Haare aus den Gesicht die voller Blut klebten und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, Goku wimmerte leicht auf.   
  
´Was mache ich hier eigentlich, er sieht so ...... elend aus ich muss ihm beistehen und nachhause bringen. Das bin ich dir schuldig Kakarott, aber dieses Gefühl in mir .... das kann ich nicht einordnen, weder noch beschreiben`.  
  
Vegeta nahm Goku vorsichtig in den Arm und versuchte ihn nicht zu erschrecken durch irgendeine falsche Bewegung, was sich als schwierig herausstellte. Durch diese tat des Versuches ihn hochzuheben, sah Goku hoch in die Augen seine Oujis. Vegeta hielt inne, er wusste ja nicht wie Kakarott reagieren würde ihn vor sich zu sehen denn schließlich. Er wollte nicht weiter denken. Sie sahen sich lange an ohne sich zu rühren.  
  
"Keine angst Kakarott, es ist vorbei" flüsterte der Prinz warm Goku leise zu, denn die beißende Stille hielt er nicht mehr aus. Goku sah ihn immer noch starr an, ohne Emotionen. `Die Pein, die Angst und der Schock war wohl zu viel für ihn` dachte Vegeta und versuchte erneut sein Glück Goku hochzuheben. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn wie von seiner Lähmung erwacht, viel der Jüngere dem Ouji um den Hals und klammerte sich mit zitterndem Leibe an Vegeta.  
  
Überwältigt über die tat Gokus sah er diesen an, aber umarmte ihn dann behutsam und stand mit ihm auf. Er hielt ihn fest, Goku schlang seine Beine um Vegeta und verkrampfte sich regelrecht.   
  
"Lass uns nach Hause gehen" flüsterte Vegeta beruhigende Worte Goku zu und strich ihm über den Rücken mit einer Hand. Dieser zitterte heftig am ganzen Leib, schluchzte immer wieder auf und verkrallte seine Finger in Vegeta Shirt.  
  
Vegeta ging langsam aus der modrigen Hütte ins freie der Nacht. Tränen liefen Goku dem Gesicht herab und vergrub sein Gesicht in Vegeta Halsbeuge.  
  
Vegeta flog langsam zu CC. zurück, wehrend er Goku behutsam in seine Armen hielt und ihm weiter hin über den Rücken strich um ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Vorsetzung folgt.  
  
Hemmi   
  
Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht enttäuscht weil ich Brolli gewählt habe, aber ich habe mir gedacht warum sollte ich mir eine neue Figur ausdenken die ihr euch dann schwer vorstellen könnt. Nun ja und Brolli ist sowieso nicht übel ^^ wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. Ach ja, ich habe Brolli mit Absicht fliehen lassen ^^ es soll ja schließlich noch weiter gehen.  
  
Ich hoffe sehr stark dieser Teil hat euch gefallen und wegen meinen Rechtschreibfehlern, seit mir deswegen nicht böse ^^ Verstanden!!!  
  
Ich bettle um mein Leben für Kommentare.   
  
Ihr seit meine Hoffnung. 


	5. FV5

Fatale Verwechslung   
  
Teil 5  
  
Diesen Teil ist für Izumie, denn sie hat mir so einen tollen Kommentar das ich fast geweint habe.   
  
Ich danke dir viel mals ^^   
  
Sie hat extra wegen mir auch eine Storry geschrieben und ist noch dabei. Indem Goku auch leiden muss, weil ich es liebe, wenn er leidet.  
  
***  
  
Erwachen einer Seele die ausgemerzt, zerbrochen und schier verloren war.  
  
Goku erwachte aus seiner gefangenen Seele, öffnete aber dennoch nicht die Augen. Furcht lag in seiner Gestalt, Furcht davor das er der Grausamkeit wieder in die Augen, ins Gesicht starren musste. Furcht davor wieder und wieder Gepeinigt zu werden, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, ohne das ihm jemand helfen konnte.  
  
Doch eine angenehme Wärme umgab ihn, war er tot? Nein so fühlt sich nicht der Tot an. Diese Wärme war schützend und zugleich mächtig, sie erfüllte sein gesamtes Wesen.   
  
Goku wollte diese Wärme greifen und an sich reißen, sie für immer spüren.  
  
Der jüngere öffnete langsam, ermüdend und gequält die Augen. Er sah....  
  
Dunkelheit, sie umhüllte ihn. Die Kälte und Einsamkeit packte ihn am Leib und riss ihn mit sich. Die Angst und die Panik packte Goku.  
  
Er kannte diesen Raum, der so Zerfallen und Modrig war. Er kannte diesen beißenden Gestank, der ihm das Atmen und möglich machte. Goku erstarrte, er war immer noch verloren, allein. Der Saiyajin konnte sich nicht rühren die Panik saß in seinen Gliedern und erlaubte ihn nicht sich zu bewegen, er blieb einfach liegen auf dem holzigen etwas das hart an seinen Rücken presste. Sein Hals brannte, genau wie seine Augen. Er schluckte trocken.  
  
Goku vernahm in dieser Dunkelheit Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. Seine Atmung ging stockend.  
  
Ein großes Wesen beugte sich über Goku. Diese Gestalt war in schwärze umhüllt und strahlte eine beißende Macht aus, die Goku kannte und zum Tode fürchtete.  
  
Goku riss seine Augen auf und blieb stumm liegen.  
  
Die Gestalt vor ihm lachte leise auf und starrte auf sein Opfer herab. Das Wesen packte die Beine von Goku und spreizte sie brutal auseinander. Goku keuchte auf.  
  
Der Fremde platzierte sich zwischen diese und kam mit seinem starren Blick Gokus sehr nah. Der jüngere bewegte keinen Muskel, er weiß wer vor ihm war und was er vorhatte. Diese Gedanken ließen ihn erstarren. Er ist verloren.... schon wieder.  
  
Die Person vor ihm kam immer näher an Gokus Gesicht und leckte nun grob über seine Wange. Goku wimmerte und schloss gequält die Augen, doch auf den nächsten Moment keuchte er schmerzhaft auf. Der Fremde schlug ihn ins Gesicht.  
  
Dieser lachte wieder auf.  
  
"So hilflos" spottete dieser und presste seine Lippen auf Gokus. Während des aufgezwungenen Kusses platzierte der Fremde seine Hand unter das fast vollständig zerrissene Shirt und krallte seine großen Finger in die Haut unter sich, aus denen Blut quellte. Die andere Hand verkrallte sich in Gokus Haaren und zerrte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Die Kopfhaut brannte vor Schmerz und einzelne Strähnen verloren den halt und wurden herausgerissen.  
  
Goku kniff schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammen und beherrschte sich seine Übelkeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
  
Der fremde drang mit seiner Zunge in Gokus Mundhöhle und steckte sie ihm soweit in der Rachen hinein wie er nur konnte. Goku übergab sich fast und wollte schlucken doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er biss Geistesabweisend auf die Zunge des Peinigers. Dieser schritt zurück und schlug ihn heftig ins Gesicht und in den Magen, immer und immer wieder.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein mich zu beißen, kleiner Lustknabe!" Herrschte die Person die brutal auf Goku einschlug. Der Jüngere drohte in Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch der Fremde packte ihn am Arm und schmiss ihn gegen die modrige Wand dieser verseuchten Hütte. Goku schlug hart auf und blieb am Boden liegen.  
  
Draußen, es war Nacht, es regnete in strömen und lies den Boden erweichen. Hier ist die Welt in Ordnung.  
  
Goku richtete sich langsam und gequält auf und stützte dich mit den Händen am verdreckten Boden ab. Er würgte, rang nach Luft und verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Goku würgte immer mehr und über gab sich, er lies frei was noch in seinem Magen war, das nicht viel war.  
  
Er drohte in sein Erbrochenes zu fallen, denn es packte ihn die Müdigkeit und Kraftlosigkeit. Doch er wurde am Kragen gepackt und auf gefangen. Der großgewachsene Peiniger schmiss sein Oper auf den Tisch zurück und schritt erneut zu ihn heran.  
  
Goku lag auf der Seite, gekrümmt und zitternd, seine Wunden die am ganzen Körper übersäht waren bluteten stark. Er war dreckig, zerschlagen und verängstigt. Der Jüngere konnte und wollte nicht mehr.   
  
`Kann es nicht vorbei sein, was habe ich getan das ich so in meinem Leben bestraft werde. Ich bin schwach und hilflos. Vielleicht habe ich es auch verdient. Ich habe zu viel Guten getan, das es nun gerächt werden musste. Ich war zu oft glücklich in meinem Leben ...... War ich das denn überhaupt? Fehlte nicht was in meinem Leben? Nur.... was? Ich begreife nicht, ich werde es wohl auch nie. Oh hilf mir doch .... Vegeta.`  
  
Er stockte, seine Gedanken verwirrten ihn. Warum dachte er an den Prinzen, ist er den er sehnet?.....  
  
Goku wurde aus seine Gedanken gerissen in dem er brutal auf den Rücken verfrachtet wurde. Er starrte seinen Peiniger entgeistert an.  
  
Doch er fragte "Wer... wer bist du?" Fragte er leise und kraftlos.   
  
Die Gestallt vor ihm starrte ihn an, lachte aber darauf hysterisch auf.  
  
" Wer ich bin? Siehst du doch. Ich bin dein Prinz, dein Herr" darauf biss er ihn in die Halsbeuge. Goku schrie entsetzt auf. Der Schrei hallte im Raum nieder.  
  
Der Fremde saugte ihm genüsslich das Blut aus dem Leibe. Goku biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
"N..Nein du bist nicht ..Vegeta . Du bist nicht ... mein Prinz!" Presste der Jüngeren schmerzerfüllt heraus. Der fremde hörte auf zu ´trinken` und sah in Gokus schmerzenden und mit Tränen benetzten Augen. Aus dem Mund des Peinigers lief das Blut Gokus herab und tropfte von Kinn auf sein Opfer. Der Fremde grinste breit und lachte auf. Ein lautes, schrilles Lachen.  
  
Der fremde lehnte seine Wange an die seines Opfers und flüsterte im zu.  
  
"Du vermisst deinen Ouji, habe ich nicht recht? Du verehrst ihn, nur du weißt es nicht genau. Dein geliebter Prinz verabscheut dich, missachtet dich, er hasst dich. Also mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen ... Kakarott!!" Darauf knabberte er an seinem Ohr und brachte es zum Bluten.   
  
Goku sah starr an die Decke und flüsterte fast schon zu sich selbst "Das ist nicht war". Der Fremde lachte erneut.  
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, vergiss ihn. Du wirst ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen, denn du gehörst mir, mir ganz alleine. Lustknabe" "Nein niemals, er, er wird kommen!" Der Peiniger schlug ihn ins Gesicht "Glaube was du willst, aber die Wahrheit ist anders. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt, für immer."   
  
Der fremde riss die Hose von Gokus Leib, öffnete seine eigene und spreizte hart die Beine von seinem Opfer auseinander. Goku riss die Augen auf und konnte nicht mehr Atmen.   
  
"Er wird niemals kommen und dich Retten, denn du bist ihm egal. Hast du das Verstanden!" Goku fletschte mit verzweifeltem Blick die Zähne und brachte sie zum knirschen, Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.   
  
`Nein. Nein ich bin nicht Egal für meine Prinzen, er wird kommen. Oder?.... Ist er überhaupt MEIN Prinz?`  
  
Goku schrie bestialisch und zerreißend auf. Die gesamte Umgebung war benetzt von dem schmerzerfülltem Schrei aus Angst, Verzweiflung und .... und Sehnsucht?  
  
Der Peiniger hatte sich hart in Goku gerammt und brachte den Unterleib zum Bluten.   
  
Er rammte sich immer tiefer und härter in den unschuldigen Körper vor sich und biss sich wieder in die Wunde Gokus fest. Immer härter und brutaler werden die Stöße, Goku bekam keine Luft mehr. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft und die Luft zum schreien, er lies alles über sich ergehen. Nicht nur die Peinigungen schmerzten ihn, nein, auch die Gedanken das Vegeta nicht kommen würde, das er sich einen Dreck um ihn scherte brachte ihn zum verzweifeln. Es zerbrach ihn Äußerlich und auch Innerlich.   
  
Während der Peinigung starrte der Jüngere unentwegt auf die Decke. Sein Blick zeigte keine Gefühle mehr, seine Seele ist erloschen.  
  
"Vegetaa...."  
  
******  
  
.....AAAAHHHHHH"   
  
Goku schrak auf, sein Herz raste wie wild, er rankte nach Luft, der Schweiß perlte von seinem gesamten Körper ab. Der Jüngere zitterte am gesamten Leibe. Doch er nahm einen angenehmen Geruch war, dies lies ihn langsam beruhigen.   
  
Er sah sich ängstlich um. Goku lag, oder saß auf einem Bett das mit weißen Laken und Bezug bezogen war. Der Raum war gelüftet und frischer Wind streichelte ihn an der Wange, so also ob er ihn umhüllen und beruhigen wolle. Goku erkannte dieses Zimmer, es war sein eigenes, er war zuhause, aber wie und warum? Er war sauber und nur mit einer neuen Boxershorts gekleidet, doch seine Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt.   
  
Goku verstand nicht, doch die Erinnerungen holten ihn wieder ein und ließen ihn erzittern.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Mehr kann ich dazu nicht berichten!" Vegeta sprach leise und bedrückt. Er stand in Mitte des Raumes, in den alle versammelt waren und erzählte ihnen was für grausame Dinge geschehen waren.  
  
Der Prinz lies den Kopf hängen und schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
Stille. Nichts bewegte sich, niemand traute mehr zu atmen. Die Stille biss und verteilte sich im gesamtem Raum.  
  
Piccolo ging auf Vegeta zu und legte ihm beistehend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Prinz sah auf und lies die Berührung gewähren.  
  
"NEIN. Das kann nicht war sein, mein armer kleiner Go-chan!!!" Schrie Chichi hysterisch auf und sprang von ihrem Platz. Sie stürmte auf Vegeta zu und packte ihn an den Armen.  
  
"Warum hast du das nicht verhindert, WARUM??!!!!" Schrie sie ihn an und konnte ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken, sie weinte aus Leibes Kräften und schüttelte den Prinzen an den Armen. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht, er lies es über sich ergehen und sah weiter bedrückt auf den Boden.   
  
"Sieh mich an du Bastart!!!" Kreischte sie auf. Bulma legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihrer Freundin um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Vegeta hat getan was er konnte, wir haben es ihm zu verdanken das Goku-san überhaupt noch am leben ist. Also beruhige dich bitte" Bulma versuchte ernst und doch ruhig zu bleiben, sie wollte ihre Freundin beistehen. Doch es fiel ihr sehr schwer, denn sie war selbst den Tränen nahe. Niemandem durfte so etwas geschehen, geschweige denn erleben. Goku braucht sie nun und nicht eine die ihn noch weiter belastet.  
  
Chichi lies Vegeta abrupt los, starrte ihn aber noch geistesabweisend ins Gesicht. Der Prinz blickte auf in ihre vertränten Augen. Sie schluchzte auf und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Bulma setzte sich mit Chichi zurück auf ihren Sitzplatz.   
  
Vegeta schaute zu Piccolo auf und sprach leise "Was machen wir nun mit Kakarott?"   
  
Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage des Oujis.  
  
Vegeta lies den Kopf hängen, so wie alle anderen.  
  
".....AAAAHHHHhh"   
  
Alle anwesenden schraken auf. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei aus Angst und Panik hallte durch die Gänge der C.C. nieder.  
  
"K.Kakarott" flüsterte der Prinz und rannte aus den Zimmer. Die anwesenden starrten sich an, sie konnten das Verhalten Vegetas nicht verstehen, warum setzte er sich so für Goku ein?   
  
**************  
  
Vegeta riss die Türe zu Gokus Zimmer auf und sah den Gepeinigten sitzend im Bett, schweißgebadet und mit Tränen in den Augen. Dieses Bild das ihn bot, zerriss ihn im Leibe.  
  
Goku rankte nach Luft. Er sah, durch das aufreißen der Tür in die Augen des Oujis. Er zitterte am ganzen Leibe. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und rührten sich nicht.  
  
"V.Vegeta?" wisperte der Jüngere leise und ängstlich. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.   
  
Der Prinz schritt mit langsamen Schritten auf Goku zu und setzte sich mit auf das Bett das leicht knarschte. Er sah dem Jüngeren wieder in die Augen und sagte kein Wort. Doch er nahm seine Hand und strich zart und vorsichtig Goku die Tränen aus den Gesicht. Der Jüngere rührte sich nicht und starrte weiter in Vegetas Gesicht.  
  
"Vegeta" winselte Goku erneut und fiel seinem Prinzen um den Hals. Er krallte sich in sein Shirt und verkrampfte sich leicht. Er wollte und konnte ihn nicht los lassen.  
  
Vegeta verwirrt durch diese tat blieb er regungslos auf seinem Platz sitzen. Goku schluchzte auf und lies seinen Tränen freien lauf. Der Ouji nahm Goku zart und behutsam in seine Arme und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Der Jüngere zitterte am ganzen Leib und klammerte sich noch enger an seine Prinzen fest.  
  
"Kakarott" flüsterte er zaghaft, mehr konnte er nicht sagen, seine Gefühle übermahnten ihn und ließen ihn stocken. So schwieg er und spendete seinem Feind Trost, den er so brauchte und sehnte.  
  
"GOKU" Der Schrei kam von unten und benetzte die gesamte Umgebung. "GOKU Ich komme" schrie Chichi auf und stürmte in das Zimmer indem bereits Vegeta war.   
  
Der Prinz lies den Jüngeren abrupt los und schubste in leicht von sich weg. Goku starrte auf und sah seinen Prinzen verletzt und traurig ins Gesicht.  
  
``Er verabscheut dich``   
  
``Du bist ihm egal``  
  
`` Er wird dich immer hassen``  
  
"GOKU"  
  
``Du bist nichts wehrt, Unterklassenniete``  
  
Die Erinnerungen zerrissen ihn. Goku hielt sich schmerzend den Kopf und keuchte leicht auf.   
  
Ìch ... Ich bin ihm egal`  
  
"Goku mein armer Schatz, was hat dieses Monster mit dir gemacht" Chichi stürmte ins Zimmer und fiel ihren Mann um den Hals. Dieser war darauf nicht vorbereitet und Keuchte vor Schmerzen auf. Die Umarmung war zu fest als das er sie mit seinen Verletzungen aushalten könne.  
  
``Du bist nichts wert``  
  
Goku verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.  
  
Bulma kam in das Zimmer und flüsterte Vegeta ins Ohr der bereits sich vom Bett erhoben hatte und Goku mitfühlend ansah als dieser von seiner Frau `überfallen` wurde.  
  
"Es wäre besser du nimmst ihn mit und ihr bezieht die alte Hütte in dem Goku aufgewachsen ist, da seit ihr ungestört, denn hier stirbt er nur noch wegen Chichi."  
  
Vegeta starrte sie schockiert an, sein Atem stockte.  
  
"Das... Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Warum ich? Warum sollte ich mich um diese schwachen Baka kümmern!" Fauchte Vegeta seine Gefährtin an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Bulma lachte leicht auf.  
  
"Er braucht dich. Niemand kann ihm mehr helfen als du, niemand. Er braucht deine Hilfe. Nur du kannst ihn heilen und wieder Freude genießen lassen."   
  
Vegeta war geschockt, er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
`Ich? Ich soll mich um Kakarott kümmern? Mit ihm in einer Hütte leben?` Er sah auf Goku der schweratmend die Umarmungen seiner Frau ertrug.  
  
`Gggrrrr lass ihn los du verdammtes Weib!! Was .. Was ist nur los mit mir, ich verstehe mich nicht mehr. Was geschieht nur mit mir.  
  
Kakarott.....`  
  
"Hmpf. Na schön dann werde ich deiner Bitte eben Folge leisten." Grummelte Vegeta und versuchte dabei so ernst wie möglich zu bleiben.  
  
Bulma lächelte auf, sie kannte seine Art schon gut genug. Sie verehrte ihn zutiefst, doch sie wusste schon lange das sein Herz nicht mehr ihr gehörte, sondern jemandem den sie noch nicht erahnen konnte. Doch es war ihr egal, sie wollte nur das ihr sturer Koi endlich das findet das er schon so lange suchte und sehnte. Nun sie konnte es sich nicht sofort eingestehen, denn es schmerzte sie sehr ihren Geliebten los zu lassen. Durch die lange Zeit geprägt, hing sie an ihren stolzen Saiyajin, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Er war nicht ihres gleichen und so ist er auf der langen Suche nach etwas würdigen das er zu lieben lernen wird. Selbst wenn er seine eigene Rasse sehnte, sie würde es respektieren. Ihren besten Freund.. Goku.  
  
"Ich danke dir, mein Koi." Hauchte sie ihm zu und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Vegeta schaute in ihr schönen bauen Augen, sagte doch nichts.   
  
Bulma entfernte sich von Vegeta und ging mit schweren Herzen auf ihr nun schon hysterischen Freundin zu und versuchte sie von Goku zu lösen der keinen Ausweg mehr aus seiner schmerzenden Lage fand.  
  
Bulma zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch diese verkrallte sich regelrecht ihn Goku. Chichi wollte ihren Mann nicht loslassen und alleine lassen. Mit Gewalt kam Bulma nicht weit und so legte sie ihre Hände auf Chichis Schultern und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, was keiner verstand. Chichi sah sie mit großen Augen an, lies Goku abrupt los und nickte stumm. Goku keuchte vor Erlösung auf und ruckte sogleich in die Ecke des Bettes, er wollte keine Berührungen spüren, von niemandem, schon gar nicht von seiner Frau die ihn die ganzen Jahre nur Befehle und Vorschriften erteilte. Goku verabscheute sämtliche Berührung. War das denn überhaupt war? Nein er wolle nur von einer einzigen Person angefasst werden und sich Schutz suchend an ihn reißen.   
  
Er wollte Vegeta nahe sein. Goku sah mit leerem Blicke auf Vegeta der immer noch in Mitte des Raumes mit verschränkten Armen da stand und die Macht persönlich ausstrahlte.  
  
``Er verabscheut dich``  
  
`` Du bist ihm egal``  
  
`` Unterklassenniete``  
  
Goku keuchte auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf und winkelte seine Beine schützend vor sich. Die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Erlebnisse verfolgten ihn, besonders die Worte seines Peinigers die so fest in seiner Erinnerung verankert waren und ihn jedes mal verzweifeln ließen. Der jüngere verdrängte seine Tränen nicht und sie liefen ihm über die Wangen und tropften auf seine Knie.... ein weites mal.  
  
Es gab keine Zweifel mehr, Goku verehrte seine Prinzen über alles. Er würde alles tun nur um bei ihm zu sein. Doch es war vergebens, die stolze Ouji lies ihn nicht ran. Aber... er hatte ihn doch gerettet, sein Leben für ihn riskiert und Schutz in seinen Armen gewähren lassen.  
  
``Egal``  
  
``Der Prinz hasst dich``  
  
``Verrat``  
  
``Verräter``  
  
Der jüngere biss die Zähne zusammen und kauerte sich noch enger in seine Ecke.  
  
Bulma stand mit ihrer Freundin vom Bett auf und gab ihr stütze. Sie schritt an Vegeta vorbei und zwinkerte ihm noch kurz und still zu.  
  
Was hatte dies zu bedeuten fragte sie der Prinz, was hatte sie damit gemeint?  
  
Der Ouji sah auf das Bett und hielt nach Kakarott Ausschau. Was er sah lies sein Herz verkrampfen, Goku kauerte verängstigt, zitternd und seelenabweisend in der Ecke des Bettes. Schluchzen vernahm man hier und da einmal.  
  
Vegeta ging langsam auf die gebrochene Seele am Bett zu, nahm seine Hand und strich Goku zärtlich einige Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. Goku sah geschockt mit weit aufgerissenen, ängstlichen Augen in die seines Prinzen und verstummte.  
  
Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und sagten kein Wort. Stille.  
  
Doch diese Stille hielt nicht lange an. Vegeta entfernte sich von Goku und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
`Was sollte das gerade eben? Spielte er mit mir? Ich weiß es nicht, meine Gedanken kreisen. Sie waren von Schmerz und Sehnsucht zerfressen. Kami ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Bitte erlöse mich.`  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt.   
  
Hemmi   
  
Ich hoffe dieser Teil hat euch gefallen. ^^ Und nun ja, ich bitte euch mir Kommentare zu schenken. Damit würdet ihr mich glücklich machen. 


	6. FV6

Fatale Verwechslung   
  
Teil 6  
  
******  
  
Alleine, Gepeinigt und Gebrochen.  
  
So sitze ich hier in einer dunklen Ecke und erhoffe. Nein, ich ersehne Erlösung, Verständnis und Geborgenheit. Doch ich werde sie nie finden.  
  
Ein Schauer durchzuckte Goku und lies ihn erstarren. Er verkrampfte sich und schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht. Mit zitternder Hand legte er sie an die Bisswunde an seinem Hals und verkrallte sich in diese. Die Wunde blutete stark und lief seinem Rücken sowie Brust herab.   
  
Was war das, dieser Schmerz, er lies ihn nicht los. Etwas rief nach ihm. Goku stockte der Atem und riss die Augen auf.  
  
`Er ruft nach mir...`  
  
Ein lautes quietschen riss ihn aus seine Gedanken. Er starrte mit verwirrten Augen auf die Stelle aus der er das Geräusch vernahm.  
  
Vegeta hatte die Türe geöffnet und kam in das dunkle und kalte Zimmer, so wie es ihm vorkam. Er hatte frische Klamotten an und einen großen Rucksack an seiner Schulter hängen. Diesen verfrachtete er achtlos auf dem Boden und starrte den jüngeren mit schockiertem Blicke an.   
  
Goku hielt sich die blutende Wunde, seine gesamte Hand war mit Blut verschmiert so wie sein Körper an dem das Blut hinunter floss.  
  
Der Gepeinigte rührte sich nicht und starrte nur unentwegt in Vegetas Gesicht, mit ängstlichem, müdem und zu gleich traurigem Blick.  
  
Der Prinz überlegte nicht länger, ging ins Badezimmer und holte ein Handtuch. Er wusste genau was an seinem Unterklassenbaka blutete. Zorn stieg in ihm auf und zu gleich Trauer. Trauer das er dies nicht verhindern konnte, das Kakarott nun bis zu seinem Lebensende an dieses Monster gebunden ist. Oder... So lange bis dieser tot war.   
  
Er würde ihn töten. Töten, dafür das er seinen Kakarott dies angetan hatte, gebissen hatte. Dadurch war er an dieses Monster gebunden und dazu noch der kleine `Knabe`, denn Goku hatte ihn nicht gebissen. So war die Vereinigung nicht vollständig, doch es wird Kakarott eines tagest danach lüsten ihn ebenfalls zu beißen, denn dies verlangten seine Instinkte.  
  
Saiyajins waren gesellige Wesen, sie konnten nicht ohne einem Artgenossen überleben. Sie brauchten einen Lebenspartner, ob gleich es Männchen und Weibchen zusammen waren, oder Männchen mit Männchen (( o.O)), dies war auf Vegeta-sei nicht von Bedeutung gewesen. Es war normal das zwei Männer sich liebten, ihre Seelen miteinander verbinden. Doch es gab immer ein Ritual, die Seelen suchen sich und finden sich Instinktiv. Wenn zwei Seelen sich gefunden hatten bissen sie sich als Zeichen und Ausfüllung ihrer Vereinigung. Aber es ging darum, wer als erstes seinen Partner biss ist der Dominante in dieser Beziehung und musste auf ewig auf seinen Schützling acht geben und ihn mit seinem Leben beschützen. Der Schützling musste stets willig sein und konnte von seinem Seelenpartner nie für lange Zeit getrennt sein, denn sonst würde dieser an seinen Instinkten und mit gebrochenem Herzen zu Grunde gehen.   
  
Doch es gab einige ausnahmen, Es gab starke Saiyajins die sich an einer schwachen Seele vergriffen um ihre sexuellen Gelüste zu befriedigen und diese ihre Opfer dann markierten, nur um sicher zu gehen das der gebissene kam, wenn man ihn rief und dieser stets willig für den dominanten Saiyajin bereit war. Diese Spiele mit einer Seele wurden nicht gerne auf Vegeta-sei geduldet, doch man hatte keine Macht dagegen vorzugehen. So wurden mancher ihrer Seele beraubt und benutzt, bis dieser nicht mehr die Kraft besaß dies zu ertragen und an seiner misshandelten Seele qualvoll zu Grunde ging.  
  
  
  
Der Ouji kam mit langsamen Schritten an Kakarott heran.  
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel und der Wind pfiff hart und unbeugsam.  
  
Der stolze Prinz nahm behutsam die blutige Hand von Gokus Wunde, dieser zuckte zusammen und starrte Vegeta immer noch mit verängstigtem Blicke an, er konnte nichts sagen. So lies er Vegeta seine Wunde versorgen. Goku war immer noch geschockt und zerbrochen, was verständlich war.  
  
``Hass``  
  
``Abscheue``  
  
Goku verzog das Gesicht und wimmerte leise auf. Vegeta legte vorsichtig das Handtuch auf die Wunde und tupfte sie vorsichtig ab. Goku wimmerte, zitterte und keuchte.  
  
"Ist gut, ich werde dir keinen Schaden zu fügen. Das weißt du doch Kakarott." Sprach der Prinz mit leisen, warmen und beruhigenden Worten dem jüngeren zu. Goku sah auf und verstummte, sein zittern hörte auf.  
  
"Was siehst du mich denn so an, habe ich nicht recht?" Lächelte Vegeta warm und sprach mit der selben warmen und beruhigenden Stimme wie zuvor. Goku nickte nur leicht, doch lies seinen Blick nicht von Vegeta.   
  
Der Ouji war fertig und schmiss das blutige Handtuch achtlos in eine Ecke.  
  
"G..Geta..."   
  
"Shh. Du brauchst nichts sagen." Der Ouji erhob sich wieder, dadurch quietschte leicht das Bett und hob den Rucksack vom Boden auf. Dabei wurde er von Gokus Blicken verfolgt und nicht los gelassen.   
  
Vegeta ging wieder auf Goku zu, lehnte sich etwas vor und versuchte ihn vorsichtig in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
`` Er verabscheut dich``  
  
Goku wich geschockt zurück und fing wieder an zu zittern, er starrte verängstigt in Vegetas Gesicht. Dieser hielt in seinem Tun sofort inne, er hätte wissen müssen das der jüngere so reagieren würde.  
  
"Keine Angst Kakarott, ich bringe dich nur wo anders hin. Dort sind wir ungestört und du kannst dich erholen. Hier werden wir nur laufend gestört." Sprach Vegeta leise und ruhig.  
  
Goku sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an.  
  
`Mein Prinz`  
  
Goku nickte zustimmend und lies sich behutsam von Vegeta in die Arme nehmen. Der jüngere schlang seine Beine um Vegeta Hüfte und hielt sich so gut wie es seine momentanen Kräfte erlaubten fest.  
  
``Er hasst dich``  
  
``Verräter``  
  
Goku wimmerte, zitterte auf und verkrallte sich in den Stoff von Vegetas Shirt.   
  
Der Prinz vernahm das Zittern und das Wimmern als Anzeichen das es Goku kalt war. Er nahm die Decke vom Bett und schlang sie um Goku.  
  
Goku packte die Müdigkeit und schlief in den Armen `seines` Prinzen ein doch er wimmerte immer wieder auf.   
  
`Mein armer Unterklassenbaka, sogar in deinen Träumen wirst du von diesem Mistkerl verfolgt. Ich werde dafür sorgen das er dir keine Schaden mehr zufügen wird.  
  
Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber ich fühle mich verpflichtet für dich.   
  
Was geschieht nur mit mir, von Minute zu Minute werde ich von meinen Gefühlen übermahnt. Was soll ich nur tun´  
  
Seine Gedanken lies er vorbeiziehen und beachtete sie nicht weiter, Goku benötigte nun seine Hilfe. Vegeta setzte seine Schritte fort und verlies Gokus Zimmer. Der Prinz hielt Goku gut fest und ging leise die langen Gänge der C.C. entlang, bis zur Haustüre. Er wollte niemanden aufwecken, besonders nicht Chichi, dies gäbe eine Katastrophe, wenn dieser Feger nun auftauchen würden und für Goku wäre es noch schlimmer. Dieses Weib raubte ihm so schon den letzten Nerv und Verstand.  
  
`Wie konntest du nur all die Jahre bei ihr bleiben und das auch noch glücklich, so wie es mir scheint. Aber nicht mal du Kakarott könntest glücklich sein bei diesem Menschen. Du hast was besseres Verdient, nur...was?´  
  
Der Ouji war verwirrt, was ging es ihm eigentlich an mit wem der Unterklassenkrieger glücklich war und mit wem nicht. Doch diese Gedanken ließen ihn nicht los.   
  
Er kam an die Haustüre, drehte den Türknopf und öffnete sie. Vegeta blieb stehen und drehte sich noch mal um und sah in den dunklen Gang.  
  
"Nun geh schon, er braucht dich mehr als du denkst." Bulma trat ins Licht und lächelte den Prinzen traurig aber bestimmt an. Sie war noch wach und hatte auf ihn gewartet.  
  
"Bulma" flüsterte Vegeta und drehte sich zu ihr um, doch verstummte gleich wieder. Er sah sie lange an.  
  
"Nun geh doch endlich und wehe du bringst Goku nicht mehr gesund und fröhlich nach Hause." Scherzte sie leicht kichernd, doch nicht so fröhlich wie sonst. Vegeta nickte und wollte gehen.  
  
"Ich hoffe du findest die Hütte auch, denn sie liegt ziemlich abgelegen." "Keine sorge du hattest es mir ja erklärt, wo sie liegt". Sie lächelten sich an, doch dieses Lächeln war nicht von langer Dauer, denn ein leichtes Wimmern und Aufkeuchen seitens Goku lies sie verstummen.  
  
Vegeta umarmte ihn noch etwas fester und lies ihn spüren das er nicht alleine war.  
  
"Wir gehen. Kakarott braucht ein Bett zum schlafen und nicht meine Schulter". Bulma näherte sich Vegeta und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange den er gewähren lies.  
  
"Passt auf euch auf und geh kein Risiko ein, verstanden". Belehrte sie ihn, darauf musste Vegeta nur leicht grinsen verlor aber doch kein Wort und verlies die C.C..  
  
Bulma sah ihnen hinterher.  
  
`Sie werden wieder kommen, doch nur..... Vereint, da bin ich mir sicher.`  
  
Der Prinz hob vom Boden ab und flog in Richtung in die ihm Bulma gezeigt hatte. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch, irgend etwas stimmte mit Bulma nicht, das konnte er förmlich spüren.  
  
` Nur was? Weiß sie mehr als ich selbst? Sicher nicht, sie war nur selbst etwas aufgelöst wegen Kakarott. .. Kakarott, ich sollte mich etwas beeilen. Um so schneller um so besser. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch`.  
  
Durch den Gedanken an seinen letzten Artgenossen, vergas er förmlich die Menschenfrau und beschleunigte etwas sein Tempo.  
  
Er durfte nicht all zu schnell fliegen, wer weiß wie es den Jüngeren wirklich ging, seine körperlichen Wunden waren noch nicht vollständig verheilt. Wobei die Inneren Wunden sehr tief waren und eine sehr lange Zeit bräuchten um zu heilen, doch selbst wenn sie verheilen, Narben bleiben im inneren erhalten. Seine Seele wird von Narben gespickt sein und das auf ewig.  
  
Vegeta flog über einem dichten Wald. Die frische Luft wehte in seinen Haaren und lies ihn etwas kühlen. Es war Nacht, tiefe, schwarze Nacht. Man konnte fast nichts erkennen, doch der Prinz verlor nicht die Orientierung. Wie gesteuert flog er über den dichten Wald hinweg, immer darauf achtend das es dem Jüngeren nicht zu kalt war, oder unangenehm in seinen Armen lag. Doch es scheint als würde es dem Jüngeren gut gehen, er wimmert zwar manchmal kurz auf, was man durch den Wind nicht vernahm und zitterte noch leicht am gesamtem Körper.  
  
"Nur keine sorge Kakarott, wir sind gleich da". Sprach der Prinz zu ihm so als ob dieser vollkommen bei Sinnen wäre und ihn hörte. Vegeta wusste nicht ob er ihn hörte, doch es war ihn egal.  
  
Goku verstärkte seinen zitternden Griff und ruhte noch enger an den Prinzen, so als ob er sagen wolle ´ich vertraue dir`.  
  
Der Ouji sah sich schweigend um und blieb in der Luft schwebend stehen. Er begutachtete die Umgebung `hier musste es irgendwo sein` dachte er und drehte sich und wandte sich.   
  
`Verdammt wo ist diese Hütte nur!` Knurrend und genervt musste er feststellen das es nun leicht zu regnen an fing. Der Wind heulte unbarmherzig und lies selbst den Prinzen frösteln. Er musste Goku so schnell wie möglich hier weg bringen und ins warme schaffen.  
  
Er stockte, er sah die kleine Hütte an einer großen, offenen Lichtung. Vegeta verlor keine Zeit mehr und flog sofort auf diese zu.   
  
Der Regen gewann an Stärke.  
  
Vegeta beäugte kurz dieses kleine und verlassene Reich, doch sein Gedanke galt wieder Kakarott als dieser wieder keuchte und anfing heftig am ganzem Leibe zu zittern.  
  
Ihm war kalt.   
  
Vegeta öffnete die Türe, die laut und knirschend quietschte. Er betrat mit seinem gepeinigtem Freund die Hütte in der früher sein Artgenosse verweilte.   
  
Der Prinz begutachtete diese und sah sich um.   
  
Diese Hütte war nicht recht groß, besaß aber alles was man dringend benötigte. Nur zu Vegetas übel musste er feststellen, das nur ein, aber doch großes Bett in diesem war. So musste er wohl oder übel auf dem Boden schlafen, oder mit Goku in diesem.   
  
Er hatte keine Zeit über so was nun zu denken. Er legte Goku behutsam auf das Bett und deckte ihn mit der Decke zu die schon werdend des Fluges hier her ihn wärmte.  
  
Goku war fest eingeschlafen, doch hatte aber einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er verzog manchmal schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und wimmerte immer wieder auf.   
  
Vegeta sah stumm zu ihn herab, schloss traurig die Augen und ging zu den Kamin der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt war. Vegeta sah ihn sich an, zu seinem Glück war bereits Holz in diesem, das noch nicht verkohlt war. Er bündelte etwas Energie und brachte das Holz sofort zum brennen.  
  
Eine angenehme Wärme strahlte es aus und der Raum wurde leicht erhellt. Das knistern des brennenden Holzes lies den Prinzen beruhigen und entspannen. Doch diese Ruhe hielt nicht lange. Goku atmete schwer und unregelmäßig, er japste leicht nach Luft.   
  
Vegeta erhob sich und ging mit langsamen und leisen Schritten auf Goku zu.  
  
Der Wind heulte ein Lied aus stärke, leichtem stolz und leiser Freude. Der Regen prasselte auf das Dach der Hütte hinab. Es hatte fast den Anschein als würde sich die Natur freuen den jungen Saiyajin wieder bei sich zu haben, doch es hatte auch etwas trauriges an sich. Man könnte meine die Natur trauerte auch mit ihm und verstand was mit Goku geschehen war.   
  
Vegeta legte seine Hand auf die Stirn Gokus und fühlte sie. Doch er jüngere schien nur leichtes Fieber zu haben, nichts ernsthaftes über das man sich wirkliche Sorgen machen müsste.  
  
Die Anstrengungen, Peinigungen und der hohe Energieverlust waren doch zu viel für den jungen Körper der doch so stark und unbeugsam erschien.  
  
Die Wärme des Feuers überfiel nun die gesamte Hütte und lies sie angenehm erwärmen.   
  
Der Prinz war sehr müde, es war auch führ ihn heute sehr anstrengend gewesen. Er strich die Decke, die Gokus Körper warm hielt glatt. Vegeta hielt inne als er an die Nähe der Bisswunde kam. Er rührte sich nicht und starrte mit einem hasserfülltem Blick auf die Markierung. Der Ouji konnte sich nicht zurück halten, er musste sie anfassen. Mit zitternden Fingern näherte er sich dieser und strich hauchzart über sie. Die Wunde war sehr tief. Goku verzerrte schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und keuchte auf. Er bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her und wimmerte immer wieder auf. Vegeta lies von ihr und setze sich auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett mit einem kleinen Schreibtisch stand.   
  
Er sah Goku ins Gesicht und dachte nach. Er dachte darüber nach wie es nun weiter ginge, wie er Kakarott helfen könne. Er musste auf ihn acht geben. Er musste ihn beschütze, besonderst vor sich selbst, denn irgendwann verlangt es Kakarott nach dem anderen, das wusste Vegeta. Doch wie könne er ihn dann aufhalten. Seine Instinkte werden ihn sonst noch umbringen. Und was kann er tun, wenn dieser Saiyajin hier aufkreuzte.  
  
So viele Fragen quälten ihn auf die er keine Antworten vermag. Der Prinz sah ständig in das Gesicht des Jüngeren, doch es packte ihn bald die Müdigkeit. Er hatte es sich fest vorgenommen nicht einzuschlafen, doch diesen Kampf verlor er.  
  
Der Regen nahm ab und gab die Luft wieder frei. Der Wind heulte weiter und sang sein trauriges und immer stillerwerdendes Lied zuende.  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt........  
  
******  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte seit nicht zu hart zu mir, wenn einige Fehler enthalten sind, denn schließlich habe ich diese Storry für euch geschrieben und ich will nicht immer lesen müssen das sie Fehler besitzt. Denn darauf kommt es nicht an. Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich und schreibt mir wie sie euch gefällt.  
  
Eure Hemmi   
  
www.dbz-yaoi-hell.de.vu 


	7. FV7

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil7  
  
  
  
Der nächste Teil ist für euch nun erhältlich. Seit gespannt was passieren wird ^^  
  
Und ein großes Dankeschön an alle die mir so wunderbare Kommentare geschrieben haben. Ihr gebt mir den Mut weiter zu schreiben.  
  
******  
  
Leises knistern von loderndem Holz, Flammen die erlischen. Wärmende Strahlen.  
  
Goku schrak auf, brachte aber kein Ton von den Lippen. Der Schock lies es ihm nicht zu. Er war schweißgebadet und rang nach Luft. Schon wieder dieser Traum, der ihn so verfolgte und nie wieder loslassen würde.  
  
Der jüngere spürte immer noch die kalten, großen und grausamen Hände an seinem ganzen Leib, wie sie ihn betasteten, überall. Wie sie die Haut aufrissen und verletzten.   
  
Goku zitterte am Leib, doch er sah auf und musste feststellen das er wo anders war, in einem anderem Zimmer, so scheint es ihm...schon .. wieder?  
  
Er sah sich verwirrt um.   
  
`Es kommt mir so bekannt vor.... nur...`  
  
Ein leichtes Grunzen das von der Seite kam, lies ihn aus den Gedanken entreißen. Goku erschrak und riss seine Augen auf die Gestalt die dieses Geräusch von sich gab. Doch der Jüngere erstaunte und vergaß fast seine Furcht.  
  
Der Prinz saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte seinen Kopf auf die starken Arme gelegt, die er am Tisch ruhen lies. Er schien fest zu schlafen.  
  
Aber was machte sein Prinz hier und wo war er? Hatte Vegeta auf ihn acht gegeben? Und warum?  
  
So viele fragen übermahnten den geschwächten Geist von Goku und ließen ihn Kopfschmerzen verleihen.   
  
Sein Prinz. Er wachte über ihn.  
  
``Er verabscheut dich``  
  
`Nein, das glaube ich nicht, ich kann es nicht glauben`  
  
``Er hasst dich, auf ewig``  
  
Goku hielt sich schmerzenden Kopf und kniff seine Augen fest zu. Er wollte die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht mehr hören. Sie schmerzte so und lies ihn nicht los. Er verlor sich fast in diesem Meer von Schmerzen, Hilflosigkeit und Einsamkeit.  
  
Der jüngere zog seine Beine an sich und lies seine Augen verschlossen. Er wollte nichts mehr hören, weder noch denken.  
  
Ein herzhaftes Gähnen seitens Vegeta vernahm Goku, doch ignorierte es. Vegeta erwachte und streckte sich. Ihn schmerzte der Rücken, denn diese Liegehaltung war doch nicht ganz das wahre gewesen. Er strich sich durchs Haar und sah mit müden Augen auf das Bett neben sich. Er dachte das Goku noch schlief, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.   
  
Goku saß im Bett, wippte etwas hin und her und hielt die Beine schützend vor seinem Körper gepresst.  
  
`Verdammt warum musste ich auch einschlafen` über sich selbst wütend erhob sich Vegeta und setzte sich so gleich zu Goku aufs Bett.  
  
Stille.  
  
Der Prinz wusste nicht was er zu dem Jüngeren sagen sollte. Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, er konnte ja schlecht sagen `na gut geschlafen?`, denn der Ouji wusste das er dies nicht getan hatte. Wie auch, nach den Erlebnissen.  
  
Schließlich legte er behutsam seine Hand auf Gokus Schulter und lies sie darauf ruhen.   
  
Goku durchzuckte es am gesamtem Leib. Er sah auf und blickte in tief schwarze Augen, die soviel Macht und dennoch leichte Wärme ausstrahlten.   
  
Sie sahen sich nur in die Augen und ließen die Zeit verrinnen. Bis Vegeta diese Stille unterbrach und leicht lächelte.  
  
"Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte dir was machen, wenn du willst" sprach der Prinz so freundlich wie er nur konnte, was aber ziemlich neu für ihn war.  
  
Goku sah ihm nur stumm ins Gesicht, als hätte er die frage nicht verstanden. Doch er senkte seinen Blick und schenkte ihn der vor ihm liegenden Wand und schüttelte nur leicht und kraftlos den Kopf. Vegeta wusste nicht was er machen sollte, er verweigerte doch sonst kein Essen. Nein, nicht sein Kakarott.  
  
" Komm schon du musst was essen und behaupte ja nicht das ich nicht kochen kann" scherzte der Prinz leicht, was bei Goku nur ein leichtes Schmunzeln zaubern lies.  
  
Goku vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und flüsterte " Danke, aber ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger. Das würde sowieso nicht lange in meinem Magen verweilen."  
  
Vegeta seufzte laut und stand vom Bett auf.  
  
"Ob du willst oder nicht ich werde dir was zum Essen machen, wir werden ja sehen ob du dann immer noch mein Essen verweigern willst"  
  
Goku sah auf und starrte Vegeta mit einem verwirrtem Blick an, doch dieser verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust so als ob er sehr überzeugt von sich wäre. Goku lachte leicht und zaghaft auf und sah den Prinzen mit einem warmen, weichen, doch traurigen und schmerzenden Lächeln an. Dabei hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Warum, das wusste nur er.  
  
Vegeta machte innerlich einen kleinen Freudensprung.  
  
`Na wenigstens lächelt er wieder etwas. Also ist doch noch nicht alles verloren`  
  
" Ich komme gleich wieder, also Lauf mir nicht davon". Vegeta setzte an zum gehen und öffnete die Türe ins Freie.   
  
"Vegeta"  
  
Der Prinz blieb auf dem Punkt stehen und sah zu seinen Unterklassenbaka. Es verging eine lange Zeit, wie es Vegeta erschien. Goku hatte ihn gestoppt und sah ihn nur an.  
  
"Danke" hauchte der Jüngere und lächelte wieder leicht. Vegeta grinste "schon gut" und verlies die Hütte. Er flog davon und lies Goku alleine.  
  
********  
  
Wenig später.  
  
*******  
  
"Bin wieder da und der...." Vegeta stoppte. Er hatte lange gebraucht um was essbares zu erbeuten. Was auch nicht sehr verwunderlich war, er hatte seine Gedanken ständig bei seinem Unterklassenbaka, so das er sich nicht auf das Jagen konzentrieren konnte.   
  
Doch er hatte was erbeuten können und dies grillte bereits vor dem Haus. Der Prinz wollte den Jüngeren gerade holen, als er feststellte das dieser tief und fest entschlummert war. So lies er seine Worte verstummen und kam leise in das Zimmer in den Goku sich, so hoffe Vegeta, sich erholen würde und endlich wieder ein offenes Lächeln rüberbrachte. Er vermisste die Naive Art und Weise seines nun Unterlegenen Artgenossen. Kakarott hatte immer so ein Leuchten in den Augen dies leider erlischt und erstickt war, doch der Prinz würde es wieder entfachen, bis zu der Stärke wie am ersten Tage.  
  
Vegeta setzte sich ans Bett, dies leicht nachgab und Goku fast erweckte. Doch dieser schlief weiter und grummelte nur leicht den Namen des Prinzen. Der Angesprochene sah erstaunt in dessen Gesicht und glaubte sich verhört zu haben.   
  
`Kakarott denkt an mich?`  
  
  
  
Vegeta lächelte sanft und strich behutsam dem Jüngeren einige Haastränen aus dem Gesicht. Er strich über die Wange und blieb an ihr ruhen. Vegeta erschrak, was ist in ihm gefahren das er den Jüngeren fast schon streichelte. Der Ouji konnte und wollte es sich nicht erklären, er genoss nur diesen Augenblick.  
  
`Kakarott. Ich glaube ich habe meinen...`  
  
Vegeta wurde aus seinen Gedanken regelrecht entrissen und fiel vom Bett. Goku hatte sich mit einem schreiendem Satz erhoben und fiel ebenfalls vom Bett. Goku musste schlecht, nein, sehr schlecht geträumt haben. Er konnte sich nicht beruhigen und schliff sich so schnell es ihm gelang an eine Ecke der Hütte. Goku wimmerte und zog seine Beine scheu und ängstlich an seinen zitternden Körper. Er atmete unregelässig und schnell, der Jüngere hatte große Furcht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, waren aber so leer, scheu, verängstigt das man nicht mal sagen konnte ob Goku eine Seele besaß die in seinen Augen spiegeln müsste.  
  
Vegeta richtete sich mühsam auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf, es ging alles zu schnell und plötzlich, dass er nicht reagieren konnte. Was war nur in Goku gefahren. Doch diese Frage konnte sich Vegeta schenken, denn er wusste genau vor was und warum der Jüngere furcht hatte.  
  
Der Prinz blickte sich um, saß aber weiter auf dem harten und kalten Boden. Er erblickte Goku in der dunklen Ecke und erschauderte.  
  
`Diese Haltung, dieser Schmerz und Angst in seine Augen. Kakarott nein`  
  
Der Ouji verlor keinen weiteren Gedanken und krabbelte zu den Jüngeren um ihn Schutz anzubieten. Doch Goku reagierte nicht, er war wie von Sinnen. Vegeta legte sanft und zaghaft eine Hand auf seine Schulter, sagte doch kein Wort.  
  
Goku zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen und riss seine Augen auf Vegeta, ihn liefen Angsttränen über die Wangen.   
  
`Seine Augen, sie durchdringen mich. Sie sind so leer und verlassen.`  
  
Vegeta fröstelte es bei diesem Blick der ihm Goku zuwandte. Doch wie vom Geiste gerissen schlug Goku um sich und schrie zerreißend auf.  
  
"NEIN, LASS MICH IN RUCHE. HILFE.... VEGETAAAAHHH" schrie der Jüngere auf und riss seine Glieder um sich.  
  
Vegeta schritt zurück, sonst würde er was abbekommen, was zwar nicht weiter schlimm wäre. Doch er war geschockt von Gokus verhalten, er konnte seinen Körper nicht bewegen und ihm helfen.  
  
"BROLLI.... NEIN LASS MICH IN RUHE...... VEGETA HILF MIR AAHHH" Goku war wie von Teufelshand geführt und beruhigte sich nicht. Vegeta riss sich aus seiner Starren und packte den Jüngeren an den Armen und schüttelte ihn.  
  
"KOMM ZU DIR VERDAMMT. ICH BIN DOCH DA,SEH NICH AN" schrie der Prinz Goku an und schüttelte ihn noch mehr. Goku stockte, zitterte heftig am gesamtem Leib und verkrampfte sich. Er hatte immer noch die weit aufgerissenen, leeren und verängstigten Augen, die durch den Prinzen hindurch starrten.  
  
"Hilf mir, nein Brolli, lass mich gehen. Ich will nicht" stammelte der Jüngere verängstigt, wie nicht Herr seiner Sinne. Die Tränen liefen die Wangen herab und hinterließen ihre Spuren in Gokus Gesicht.   
  
Goku japste immer wieder den gleichen Satz, ohne Vegeta zu bemerken der ihn immer noch fest an den Armen hielt.   
  
Ein lauter Klatschlaut hallte im Häuschen nieder und verlor sich in der angrenzenden Natur.   
  
Goku hatte sein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, seine Wange war tiefrot. Vegeta hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Ich bin es doch. VERDAMM WACH ENTLICH AUF" zischte der Prinz und packte Goku erneut an den Armen. Er drehte ihn zu sich, so das dieser ihn ins Gesicht sehen musste.  
  
Die Augen Gokus waren nicht mehr aufgerissen und besaßen den Anschein einer lebenden Seele wieder. Goku sah verwirrt in Vegeta Gesicht, doch verzog er es gleich darauf zu einer gequälten und verletzen Miene. Der Jüngere umarmte den verblüfften Prinzen stürmisch und schluchzte laut auf. Vegeta streichelte ihm den zitternden Rücken und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Er ... er war da und... und er wollte mich..... Vegeta" schluchzte Goku in Vegetas Shirt und konnte seine Tränen nicht aufhalten.  
  
"Ssshhh. Es war nur ein Traum nichts weiter. Er wird dir keine Schaden mehr zufügen, dass hatte ich dir doch geschworen." Beruhigte der Prinz den Jüngeren mit leiser und sanfter Stimme.   
  
Goku verkrallte sich in das Shirt Vegetas und nickte leicht. Vegeta hob ihn behutsam hoch und setze sich mit ihm auf das Bett. Goku lies er auf seinem Schoß ruhen.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich und Vegeta lies nicht von dem Jüngeren ab, bis dieser sich wieder vollkommen Beruhigt hatte.  
  
Es wurde still, das Schluchzen nahm ab bis es vollkommen verstummte.  
  
`Du Baka. Du hast mich zu tiefst erschrocken, ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren. Mach das nicht noch mal.  
  
*Innerliches Gelächter* Ich sollte mich mal hören. So ein Schwachsinn aus meinen eigenen Gedanken.   
  
Doch es ist wahr. Ich hatte angst, angst um dich Kakarott. Ich dachte schon du würdest mich nun verlassen. Ich befürchtete ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, ich konnte dir nicht helfen. Ich bin so stark wie noch nie zuvor, aber trotzdem bin ich Hilflos und Machtlos dir beizustehen, dir zu helfen, dich zurück zu holen.   
  
Wenn es nur ginge, dann würde ich dich jetzt beißen. Aber was wird dann aus dir, geht es dir dann wirklich besser, wenn ich dich besitze?  
  
Es würde zwar funktionieren. Du würdest nicht mehr der Knabe von diesem Fieh sein, aber du wärst nicht frei. Doch.....mein.  
  
NEIN an so was darf ich nicht denken, ich befüge nicht das Recht über dich zu richten, über dich zu beherrschen. Du sollst von alleine kommen, wenn du jemals kommst. Ich wünschte du würdest es tun. Ich bin dir nahe doch gleich so fern. Was soll ich nur machen.  
  
Ich habe Furcht. Ein Prinz und Furcht. Erbärmlich. Doch...war.`  
  
Vegeta zog Kakarott noch enger in seine Arme und spendete ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit. Er würde ihn nie fort gehen lassen, nicht zu diesen anderen Saiyajin der ihm die Seele raubte. Das einzige was er für sich besessen hatte. Und nun verlor er alles. Den Willen und die Freiheit.  
  
Goku legte seien müden Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter und lies ihn darauf ruhen. Er war sehr erschöpf und müde. Doch er wollte nicht mehr einschlafen, er träume sonst wieder von ihm.   
  
Der jüngere fühlte sich so sicher und beschützt. Er weiß, ihm würde nichts geschehen so lange der, nein sein Prinz bei ihm war. Er würde ihn retten und heilen. Das verschwieg Goku im innersten seines Herzens und lies es nie heraus.   
  
Goku atmete tief ein und nahm den Geruch des Prinzen auf. Dieser zog ihn magisch an. Er mochte diesen Geruch sehr und glaubte ihn schon so lange zu kennen. Von klein auf hatte er diesen in seiner Nase, als wurde es ihm in die Wiege gelegt und damit eingebettet.   
  
Ob Vegeta schon von klein auf bei ihm war wusste er nicht mehr, doch dieser Geruch lies ihn erinnern. Es musste auf Vegeta-sei gewesen sein.   
  
Ein Schleier der Vergangenheit benebelte Gokus Gedanken. Er ignorierte es, er wollte diesen Augenblick der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit in vollen Zügen genießen.   
  
Es war still und angenehm in seinen Armen. Goku vernahm die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Prinzen die ihn beruhigen ließen.  
  
Vegeta wiegte den Jüngeren in seinen Armen das Goku so gern hatte.  
  
Niemand sagte ein Wort, keiner von beiden wollte diese Ruhe stören, sie wollten nur sich Spüren und alles um sich herum Vergessen.   
  
Doch diese Ruhe hielt nicht lange. Goku vernahm einen beißenden Geruch in der Nase. Dieser lies ihn aufsehen. Er schnüffelte, konnte aber nicht feststellen wo dieser verbrannte Geruch herkam.   
  
Der Jüngere sah Vegeta ins Gesicht der, wie es so schien, immer noch die Stille und Wärme genoss. Goku sah ihn an.  
  
`Er sieht so friedlich aus, fast schon zerbrechlich. Aber nicht so zerbrechlich wie ich es bin. `  
  
``Er hasst dich``  
  
Goku biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er konnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht verdrängen. So sehr er es auch wollte.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta" hauchte Goku leicht und kaum hörbar. Er sah weiter in das entspannte Gesicht seines Prinzen.  
  
Vegeta brummte nur, lies aber sich nicht von seiner Ruhe entreißen.  
  
"Es ... es riecht hier nach verbranntem, was ist das nur" japste der Jüngere und wollte die volle Aufmerksamkeit von dem Prinzen ergattern.  
  
Es gelang ihm, Vegeta sah in Gokus Gesicht. Ruhige und warme Augen blickten in Gokus.   
  
Vegeta hatte die Worte von Goku gehört und roch nun selbst die beißende Luft.   
  
Stille.  
  
Vegeta sah weiter in Gokus Gesicht. Nachdenklich.   
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, sein Atem setzte aus. Die warmen und stillen Augen waren verschwunden. Panische und erschrockene sahen in Gokus. Goku bekam Angst. Was war nur geschehen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck schmiss Vegeta Goku von sich, mit einem schreiendem `Verdammt` rannte er hinaus ins Freihe. Goku war verwirrt und perplext, er sah dem Prinzen hinterher und konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären.  
  
Vegeta stand vor der Hütte und sah das Unglück, er konnte nichts sagen. Das Wild das er gefangen und erlegt hatte war vollständig verbrannt. Er hatte es vergessen. Denn dies hatte der Prinz sofort nach dem er zurück kam überst Feuer gehängt. Nur zu seinem Unglück hatte er es vergessen und lies es verbrennen.  
  
"Nein, unser Essen" stammelte er und konnte nicht glauben das er es vergessen hatte. Aus lauter Zorn lies er es entgültig zu Asche zerbersten und verbrannte es mit einem Energiestrahl, der die Umgebung erhellte.   
  
Zornig und beleidigt stapfte Vegeta zurück in die Hütte in der Goku schon auf ihn wartete.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
*******  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mal sehen wie es mit unseren beiden Lieblingen weiter geht ^^ (ziemlich Schnulzig die ganze Sache -.-) Was sollst   
  
Eure Hemmi   
  
www.dbz-yaoi-hell.de.vu 


	8. FV8

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil 8  
  
Es tut mir leid das ich euch hab warten lassen. Doch meine Story geht weiter.  
  
********  
  
Hetze, Verwirrung, pestige Luft.  
  
Goku zuckte stark zusammen und hielt sich schreckhaft die Ohren zu. Seine Augen kniff er zusammen, er hatte Angst und versuchte sich in sich zu verstecken. Ein lauter zerfetzender Knall von draußen lies ihn das Herz vor schreck stehen bleiben.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht rühren, seine Glieder gehorchten ihm nicht, selbst wenn er sich bewegen wolle.  
  
Doch er vernahm eine bekannte, sich nähernde Aura und gewährte seinem Geist Einlass in die Realität. Goku öffnete zaghaft die Augen, trotz immer noch verspannter Gestalt und seine Ohren schützend verdeckt. Der jüngere sah auf und erblickte in die Gestalt Vegetas der nicht gerade erfreulich in den Raum getreten war.   
  
Überhaupt nicht erfreut. Was war nur geschehen. Goku mahlte sich die schlimmsten Dinge in seinen schmerzenden Gedanken aus. Doch der Prinz hatte nicht die Haltung eines bestandenen, oder hinter sich bringendem Kampfes. Nein eher..... Beleidigt?  
  
Goku musste sich täuschen, der Prinz und beleidigt? Warum und weshalb? Doch das treudoof, drein schauende Gesicht Vegetas war so.... er konnte es sich nicht erklären... so Kawaii und.... er fand keine Worte.  
  
Vegeta war alles andere als glücklich. Er kam seinem Schützling näher und konnte sich schon vorstellen warum dieser sich so verkrampfte und versuchte zu verstecken. Er ist nicht gerade sanft mit seinem misslungenem Wind umgegangen, da bekam Goku sicher furcht, durch dem lautem Knall den er verursachte. Aber was solle er machen, wenn er nun mal sauer war, dann musste diese Wut eben raus, sonst bekäme er noch einen Herzinfarkt, natürlich nur rein rednerisch.  
  
" Was .. was ist passiert?", wisperte Goku scheu und nahm langsam und bibbernd die Hände von den Ohren. Er sah seinen Prinzen ängstlich und zugleich erwartungsvoll ins Gesicht.   
  
Vegeta sah ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bis er seine Augen langsam schloss und laut, enttäuschend seufzte.  
  
"Nun ja. Ich habe unser Essen verbrennen lassen. Nein falsch. Ich habe er verkokeln lassen!!!! Und vor lauter Wut habe ich es gleich entsorgt und pulverisiert!", im tun seines Satzes wurde er immer leiser und verlegender. Es war ihm doch sichtlich peinlich, denn nun hatten sie nichts mehr zum Essen und nur weil er sein Hirn nicht einschalten konnte. Er war wirklich wütend auf sich, zwar nie oft aber dieses mal sehr.  
  
Goku sah ihn nur verdattert und schweigend an. Er konnte richtig die Scham in seinem Gesicht erkennen das bei der Beendigung seines Satzes leicht rötlich geworden war.   
  
Schallendes Gelächter.  
  
Ein herzhaftes und ehrliches Lachen, das nur der Jüngere ausdrücken konnte. Nur er vermag über solch ein weiches und fröhliches Lachen.  
  
Goku hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch vor Lachen, er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, nur die Vorstellung wie Vegeta verzweifelt und geschockt vor dem Verbranntem gestanden sein musste, als er mit angesehen hatte wie sein Fang verbrannte.   
  
Es lies ihn Tränen in die Augen geleiten. Der Ausdruck, die Art und Weise wie der Prinz es ihm erklärte.  
  
Das Gelächter hallte im gesamtem Raum nieder und durchbrach die Wände. Die Laute verloren sich in alle Richtungen. Kein Hauch wehte, nichts und niemand wollte dies stören. Diese Sekunden er Freude und Gelassenheit.   
  
Goku lachte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr und nun saß dieser vor dem stolzem Prinzen und lachte ihn aus. Vegeta sah ihn an und konnte nichts sagen, jedes Wort wäre überflüssig gewesen was dieser nun empfand, er hatte es geschafft, auch wenn es gerade nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, er hatte dem jüngeren sein Lachen wieder geschenkt. Jedes Wort wäre bei diesem Gelächter untergegangen und würde an Bedeutung verlieren.  
  
Wie sehr hatte der Ouji diese naive und fröhliche Art seines Rivalen vermisst, auch wenn er es sich nicht recht eingestehen wollte. Er hatte gewonnen, zwar nur für kurz aber trotzdem war es ein großer Sieg für sich selbst. Vegeta lächelte leicht und warm zurück. Auch wenn er wusste das der jüngere ihn gerade auslachte, er gewährte ihm diese kurze Freude.  
  
Goku wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er wusste das er vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte und den Prinzen erzürnt, weil er diesen ausgelacht hatte. Doch er konnte und wollte es sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
Der jüngere richtete seinen grinsenden Blick Vegetas und versuchte in seinem Zustand aus diesem zu lesen. Goku konnte keinen Zorn erkennen. Nein, im Gegenteil, er erblickt warme Augen. Goku hörte auf zu lachen und sah seinem Prinzen in das weiche Gesicht.  
  
Der Prinz vernahm die plötzliche Stille und sah Goku in die Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verschmalzen miteinander. Wie zwei gefundene Elemente, so sahen sie sich an, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen, oder nur etwas wahr zu nehmen.  
  
Dem Prinzen durchzuckte es am Leibe und er unterbrach den innigen Blick und wandte sich von Goku ab, indem er ihm den Rücken kehrte.   
  
"So hast du dich wieder eingekriegt? Ich weiß dass das ziemlich bescheuert war von mir, aber du brachst mich ja nicht gleich auslachen", gespielt beleidigt wandte er seinen Blick zu Goku und zog eine beleidigte Miene. Diesen Satz hatte er nicht ernst ausgedrückt.   
  
Goku sah in verwirrt an, musste aber doch darauf wieder leicht lachen und lächelte seinen Prinzen freudig und leicht danken an.  
  
"Sei bitte nicht beleidigt, ich konnte mich nicht halten", erklärte Goku freudig.  
  
"Geta". Goku sprach dieses so leicht und warm aus das es dem Prinzen leicht erzittern lies. Kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herab. Vegeta sah ihm erneut in die nun weichen, offenen und freudigen Augen seines Schützlings.  
  
Wie sehr er diesen Blick vermisste. Er hatte wieder seine unschuldige Art erlangt. Doch ... für wie lange.  
  
"Na schön, einmal verschone ich dich noch. Aber zur Strafe gehst du nun Baden, denn du stinkst wie ein Waldesel." Der Ouji drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm herum und Posierte sich stark und stolz, wie gewohnt.  
  
Goku zog eine Schnute.  
  
"Aber nur wenn du mitkommst, denn du riecht auch nicht gerade berauschend", der jüngere musste unweigerlich Lügen, denn er konnte von dem Geruch seines Prinzen nicht genug bekommen. Doch er wollte nicht alleine sein.  
  
"Ach was und warum sollte ich. Ist mir doch egal wie ich rieche und das kann dir genau so egal sein Kakarott." Vegeta hielt seine Position stand und sah auf dem jüngeren herab der immer noch am Boden saß wie vor dem Schreck.  
  
" Weil ...... weil ich mich alleine fürchte", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser beim beendigen seines Satzes und blickte traurig zu Boden.  
  
Vegeta konnte sich Ohrfeigen und das nicht zu knapp. War doch klar warum er nicht alleine sein wollte.   
  
`Memo an mich selber: Selber eine Verpassen.`  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich komme doch mit. Ich wollte dich doch nur necken." Wollte der Prinz retten. Goku sah auf und wollte den Worten des Oujis nicht trauen, doch er konnte nur Ehrlichkeit lesen.  
  
Der jüngere grinste weich und nickte, als Bestätigung und als Dank.  
  
  
  
"Dann lass uns gehen, bevor es noch kalt wird. Ich will ja nicht das du auch noch Krank wirst. Denn das kann ich nicht auch noch gebrauchen"  
  
"Hai." Goku bejahte und richtete sich mühsam auf. Er war immer noch ohne richtigen Kräften, doch er verlor nicht sein Lächeln im Gesicht, was Vegeta innerlich sehr nahe ging und ihn freute.  
  
*********  
  
Frische Winde. Unberührte Natur. Stürzen eines Wasserfalles, klares und reines Gewässer.  
  
Eine edüllische, unberührte und stille Lichtung des dichten Waldes. Das Wasser dieses reinen Sees war klar und einladen. An diesem Ort ließen sich die beiden Saiyajins nieder. Dieser Ort zog sie fast schon an. Goku war überwältigt von dieser freien Natur.   
  
`Wie schön doch dieser Planet an manchen Stellen ist. Doch die Menschheit hatte ihre Welt vernichtet, missbraucht und verunstaltet. So ... wie ich es wurde. Ich wurde auch misshandelt. Wir teilen fast das gleiche Schicksal`  
  
Goku versummte seine Gedanken, diese ließen ihn nur schmerzen. Er stand vor dem See und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im Wasser. Es ließ ihn frösteln was er sah.  
  
`Kami. Ich wusste nicht das ich so erniedrigend drein blicke, man kann es förmlich ablesen was mir geschehen war. Es hat sich so viel verändert. Warum eigentlich ich. Warum muss ich solche Qualen erleiden. Vielleicht ist es Schicksal, oder einfach nur Unglück. Nicht jeder kann nun mal froh sein, doch gleich solch eine Strafe? Vielleicht hatte ich es auch nicht anders verdient. Ich war zu oft glücklich in meinem Leben. Doch belüge ich mich nicht selbst damit? Wenn ich recht überlegen fehlt mir schon sehr lange etwas in meinem Leben, doch ich weiß nicht was.  
  
Chichi ... ja ich habe sie geheiratet doch.. aus liebe? Wohl kaum. Ich liebe sie nicht, das war mir schon lange bewusst. Sie hetzt mich und behandelt mich wie einen Sklaven, doch ist sie nur ein Mensch und besitzt nicht das Recht so mit mir umzugehen (Er ballte die Fäuste). Gott, ich höre mich schon an wie Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta... wieso fühle ich mich so wohl in seiner Nähe, als ob ich ihn mir ersehene. *Innerliches Gelächter* Nein das glaube ich nicht. Oder mache ich mir was vor. Ich sehe ihn mit anderen Augen das ist mir bewusst, doch ich habe Furcht. Furcht vor Ablehnung und Einsamkeit. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das mein Prinz seinen Stolz ablegt und einen Unterklassenkrieger wie mich lieben würde.  
  
Liebe, was ist das überhaupt, doch nur ein Gefühl das ich noch nicht auskosten durfte. Ich empfand noch nie Liebe. Für mich ist alles gestorben. Einfach alles.`  
  
`` Mein kleiner Knabe, du bist mein.``  
  
`` Dein Prinz findet dich zu wieder.``  
  
Goku verkniff sich die Augen.  
  
`Mag sein, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Egal wie.`  
  
Goku sah sich wieder ins Spiegelbild, doch nahm eine Energie hinter sich war.  
  
"Vorsicht". Der jüngere vernahm noch dieses Wort als er einen mächtigen Schubs von hinten bekam, das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit erschrockener Miene in das klare Wasser viel.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und als er erkannte das dieser in Gedanken versunken nur sein Spiegelbild hypnotisierte, gab er ihm einen kleinen Schubs um diesen von seinen Gedanken zu entreißen.  
  
Der Jüngere tauchte luftschnappend und hustend auf, er war darauf nicht vorbereitet und nun war er mit samt den Klamotten im Wasser. Goku sah Vegeta böse an, dieser lachte nur herzhaft auf.  
  
"HAHAHA Dein Gesicht, dass müsstest du sehen. HAHA Neija so werden wenigsten deine Klamotten auch sauber."  
  
Goku gefiel das überhaupt nicht, so wollte er seinem Prinzen eins auswischen. Doch nur wie?  
  
Ihm viel in diesem Moment nichts vernünftiges ein, also spritze er Vegeta vom Wasser aus etwas voll, damit dieser auch in dem Genuss des kühlen Nasses kam.  
  
"Das bekommst du zurück, na warte". Vegeta der vor lachen sich nicht recht in Sicherheit bringen konnte, versuchte sich doch etwas zu schützen in dem er sich lachend etwas abwandte und die Arme schützen vor sich platzierte.  
  
"HAHAHA Hör auf, es wird nur schlimmer für dich HAHA". Der Prinz konnte nicht so recht Ernst sein wie er gerne wollte, doch es war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Goku attackierte ihn werdend dessen weiter mit Wasser um ihn so richtig nass zu bekommen.   
  
Vegeta grinste nur noch, nahm Anlauf und flog über Goku, mit einem Stecher in das kühle Paradies. Goku bestaune ihn dabei. Der Prinz sprang mit seine Klamotten hinein und lies sich nicht mehr an der Oberfläche blicken.  
  
Goku ahnte schon was gleich kommen würde, er versuchte so schnell er konnte vom Wasser zu flüchten. Noch kaum als er sich umdrehte und lospaddeln wollte wurde er in die Tiefe gerissen. Der jüngere japste erschrocken nach Luft und fand sich Unterwasser wieder. Es ging alles schnell und er konnte nicht rechzeitig reagieren.  
  
Der jüngere öffnete zaghaft seine Augen unter Wasser, doch erschrak darauf sofort und hätte sich fast verschluckt. Vegeta war ganz dicht an ihm herangeschwommen und sah ihn mit einem sehr breitem Grinsen ins Gesicht. Ihre Körper waren sich sehr nahe, dass man die Wärme des jeweiligen anderen an jeder Faser der Haut spüren konnte.   
  
Goku sah weiter in Vegetas Gesicht, das ihn so nah war und konnte sich nicht rühren. Doch Vegeta grinste nur noch breiter und gab seinen schwachen Schützling einen leichten Klaps auf die Stirn mit der Hand. Dadurch angeregt aus seiner Starre zu entfliehen sah der jüngere seinen Prinzen zornig an und wollte ihn schon packen und ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Die er jedoch nicht wusste wie er sie ausführen solle und konnte.  
  
Als er ihn gerade festhalten wollte schwamm Vegeta mit kräftigen Zügen davon und lies den jüngeren alleine, in diesem Reich des Nasses. Er war immer noch etwas wütend, doch verlor so gleich seine vorgehabten Aktionen, als er in die Tiefe blickte und sich die Umgebung um sich genauer betrachtete.   
  
Es war eine mysteriöse und geheinmissvoll schöne Welt, die er vorher noch nicht erblickte.   
  
Die strahlen der Sonne durchbrachen die Oberfläche des Wassers und sammelten sich gebrochen und zerteilt am Grund wieder. Diese ließen helle und leuchtende Farbmuster bilden, die durch die vielen Korallen und Fischen entstanden. Goku kam sich vor wie in einer anderen Welt, ohne Zeit und Gefühl. Nur Glückseeligkeit und Ruhe strahlte dieser wunderschöne Ort aus.   
  
Woher kannte Vegeta diesen Ort? Kannte er ihn vorher überhaupt? Doch Goku konnte sich nicht lange in diesem Reich halten. Diese Umgebung raubte ihm seine Gedanken und so vergas er seinen Luftmangel, doch als seine Lungen nach Luft schrieen und sich schmerzhaft verkrampften. Goku hielt sich den Mund zu und pustete etwas verbrauchte Luft hervor. Er musste zur Oberfläche, schnell paddelnd und gehetzt durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche. Der jüngere schoss etwas aus dem Wasser heraus und schnappte die frische Luft ein und lies seine Lungen damit füllen. Er lies dabei seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Das Wasser an seinen Haare spritze dadurch nach hinten. Seine Haut glänzte in der Sonne.   
  
Leicht außer Atem lies sich Goku wieder ins Wasser gleiten, er atmete hastig und schnell. Er war unvorsichtig gewesen, er lies sich fast gefangen nehmen von diesem Paradies, doch es war ihm wert gewesen so einen Anblick mit erlebt zu haben.  
  
Der jüngere grinste leicht hechelnd, doch drehte und wandte sich gleich darauf. Wo war Vegeta nur? Er suchte ihn überall, doch er konnte ihn nirgends erblicken.   
  
"Suchst du mich?"   
  
Goku drehte sich rasch zum Ufer um, wo er die Worte vernahm und sah darauf gleich etwas verlegen drein.  
  
Vegeta stand am Ufer und hatte sich seiner Sachen entledigt, außer seiner Shorts hatte der stolze Prinz nichts mehr an und stand am Rande des Wassers und sah zu seinem jüngeren, mit einem leichtem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
Goku schloss beleidigt die Augen und zog eine Schnute.  
  
"Du hast mich erschreckt, du Baka", beschimpfte er seine Ouji leicht.   
  
"Oooccchhh, der böse Prinz hat dich erschreckt", Vegeta pustete leicht vor lachen auf und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig! Ich meine es Ernst!!" Schnauzte Goku und war sichtlich erzürnt.  
  
"Hehe, na warte so redet keiner mit einem Prinzen." Breit grinsend sprang der Ouji wieder ins Wasser und tauchte unter. Goku erschrak sich und schwamm so schnell er nur konnte von dem Prinzen davon und schrie lachend auf. Vegeta schwamm ihm schnell hinterher und schrie das er keine Chance hätte.  
  
Goku wusste das er dieses Spiel verlieren würde, denn er war viel schwächer als der Ouji in Moment, so war Vegeta einfach schneller als er, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er genoss diese Spielchen die die beiden Saiyajins austrugen.   
  
Es dauerte eine Zeit lag in denen sich die Beiden einfach nur frei und wohl fühlten. Ohne Gedanken auf das kommende und ohne Schmerzen des vergangenen.  
  
Dieser Augenblick gehörte ihnen und sie kosteten jede Minute davon aus, als wären es die letzten.  
  
Sie schwammen um die Wette, jagten sich gegenseitig und benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder die zum ersten mal spielten.   
  
Nur Lachen und Freude vernahm man von dieser kleinen Lichtung des tiefen und unberührten Waldes.  
  
Es wurde leicht spät. Die Sonne verlor langsam ihre unbezähmbare Stärke und verlor bald den Kampf und die Dominanz des Tages.  
  
Die beiden Saiyajins waren immer noch im Wasser, doch nicht mehr wild sich jagend, sondern nur noch nebeneinander treibend. Goku hatte im laufe des Tages ebenfalls seine Sachen abgelegt, weil sie ziemlich störend und schwer waren. Der jüngere war sehr erschöpf und rang nach Luft, doch glücklich und erleichtert sah er drein.   
  
Diesen tag würde er nicht vergessen, sie waren Frei und er musste nicht an die schlimmen Dinge erinnert werden die ihn verfolgten.  
  
Goku hatte keine Kraft mehr sich treiben zu lassen und seufzte nur laut und lies sich vom Wasser gefangen nehmen und fast in die Tiefe reißen lassen. Doch dazu kam es nicht, Vegeta reagierte schnell und zog den schwachen Körper an sich, als dieser drohte unter zu gehen.  
  
"Nicht so schnell. Doch etwas schwach was Kakarott?" Vegeta lachte leicht auf und sah in das entspannte, leicht gerötete, doch freudige Gesicht Gokus.   
  
Dieser grinste nur schwach und fiel seinem Prinzen schwach um den Hals.   
  
Durch den plötzlichen Kontakt ihrer beiden nackten Körper zuckte Vegeta leicht zusammen. Er spürte den warmen Atem des jüngeren an seinem Hals, dies lies ihm die Härchen am Nacken aufrichten.  
  
"Danke", hauchte Goku kraftlos und leise. Vegeta grinste leicht und hielt seinen Schützling noch enger fest. Danach schwamm er mit dem jüngeren zurück ans Ufer.   
  
Dort angekommen legte er Goku behutsam ins weiche Gras und schwang sich selbst aus dem Wasser. Er holte seine Tasche, die er mitgenommen hatte und holte eine Kapsel heraus.  
  
"Ich würde sagen wir ziehen und was Frisches an und nicht diese tiefnassen Klamotten. Siehst du, ich denke halt doch ab und zu mal mit", höhnte Vegeta und kam zu Goku, der auf der Wiese lag heran. Dieser lächelte nur leicht mit geschlossenen und müden Augen.  
  
Vegeta drückte auf den Knopf und frische, saubere Klamotten kamen zum forschein. Vegeta zog sich seine Sachen über und half danach Goku sich anzuziehen. Ihm war es zwar etwas peinlich, aber was sollte er machen. Wenn nun mal Kakarott so schwach war. Er musste ihn garantiert auch noch nach Hause tragen, doch es war ihm egal.  
  
Er hatte ihn ein weiteres mal helfen können, darauf war er sehr stolz.  
  
Als sie fertig waren und Vegeta die nassen Klamotten verstaut hatte setzte er sich neben den jüngren auf das weiche Gras und sah sich mit ihm die untergehende Sonne an.  
  
"Und bist du fertig. Wollen wir gehen?" Fragte der Ouji leise um nicht diese guttuende Stille zu brechen. Der jüngere sah weiterhin stumm in die untergehende Macht. Vegeta sah ihn leicht heimlich ins Gesicht, das von der roten Sonne bestrahlen wurde.   
  
Der Wind wehte leicht in den Bäumen und streichelte die zarten Blätter des Waldes.  
  
"Wie schön dieser Planet doch ist." Seufzte Goku und lies seinen Blick nicht schweifen. Vegeta sah ihn weiter nur an und fragte sich was dies nun zu bedeuten hätte.  
  
"So wunderschön. Doch, diese Menschen haben nichts besseres zum tun als ihn zu vernichten. Sie misshandeln die Erde und nutzen sie aus.   
  
Abschaum!" Gokus Worte wurden von mal immer erzürnter und zischender, sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht zu einem bösen und traurig drein sehenden Maske. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte seine leichte Wut unterdrücken.  
  
"Seit wann redest du so Abfällig über die Menschen, das bin ich gar nicht gewohnt von dir" lachte Vegeta auf und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Doch sein lachen verstummte. Gokus Blick wurde immer trauriger und verschlossener. Goku schloss die Augen und fragte seinem Prinzen etwas den sich Vegeta niemals hätte ersehnen können, dies von seinem Unterklassenbaka zu vernehmen.  
  
"Ich hätte die Menschen doch vernichten sollen, als dies mir aufgetragen wurde. Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich eine 2. Chance möchte? Würdest du mich aufhalten?" Goku sah seinem Prinzen in die Augen und erwartete eine Antwort.  
  
Der Prinz war vollkommen neben sich, er konnte seinen Ohren nicht glauben was sie ihm vermittelt hatten.  
  
`Das ist nicht mehr mein Kakarott. Ich wusste ja nicht wie tief seine Wunden waren.`  
  
"Red keinen Unsinn. Warum willst du die Menschen nun auslöschen, es gibt doch keinen Grund mehr. Vegeta versuchte seinen Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen, er legte erneut seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schützlings und erhoffte nun Frieden seiner Gedanken.  
  
"Womöglich hast du recht. Was können schon die Menschen dafür das ich so schwach bin und mich nicht wehren konnte." Seine Worte verloren an Stärke und wurden immer stiller und gedrückter. Goku lies den Kopf hängen und sah zu Boden, er wollte seinem Prinzen nicht ins Gesicht blicken. Die Schmach war zu groß.  
  
"So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich.." Die Ouji kam sich hilflos vor, er hatte schon wieder die Wunden aufgerissen und zum Bluten gebracht. Was solle er nur unternehmen.  
  
"Ist schon gut. Ich hätte sowieso nicht die kraft um die Menschheit zu vernichten." Er lächelte gequält zu Vegeta und unterdrückte erneut seine Tränen.  
  
"Ich danke dir das du mir beistehst. Danke mein Prinz". Seine Worte waren nur noch eine hauchendes Geflüster.   
  
Stille. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Vegeta war wie versteinert, ihm wurde unbekannt warm. Dieses Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Innersten aus wie ein Laubfeuer, ohne Möglichkeiten dies zu stoppen.  
  
Der Wind pfiff leicht um sie und wollte sie aus ihrer Starre wecken.  
  
"Keine Uhrsache." Flüsterte Vegeta leicht und drückte die Schulter von seinem Schützling leicht.  
  
Beide saßen noch eine weile in dieser freien Natur. In der Lichtung des Waldes und ließen sich von dem Wind und den Gefühlen die sie verspürten treiben.  
  
Vegeta stand auf und streckte sich leicht.  
  
"Nun lass uns gehen, es wird spät und kalt. Ich will nicht das du auch noch krank wirst. Das kann ich nicht gebrauchen."  
  
"Hai" lächelte Goku leicht und sah dabei zu Vegeta hinauf.  
  
Vegeta holte den Rucksack und nahm darauf Goku in seine Arme, dieser lies sich bereitwillig nehmen. Der Prinz wusste das Kakarott nicht laufen konnte, die Anstrengung war doch zu groß. So beschloss er seinen Schützling erneut zu tragen.  
  
Goku legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern und schnaufte zufrieden und wohlig auf. Er nahm den Duft seines Prinzen wahr und schloss ermüdet die Augen.  
  
Vegeta machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zuhause, ohne Hetze, ohne Eile.   
  
Der jüngere war eingeschlafen und kuschelte sich enger an seinen Ouji.  
  
Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und machte Platz für Sterne die hell und warm funkelten.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Falls sich mache wundern. In meiner Geschichte ist Vegeta genau so groß wie Goku, also kann er ihn ohne Mühe tragen. ^^  
  
Eure Hemmi 


	9. FV9

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil 9  
  
******  
  
Wärme und Geborgenheit umhüllte ihn. Kein Laut, keine Schmerzen, kein Vergehen. Nur wohlige Wärme und der Geruch einer Peson neben sich, die ihn das Gefühl des Schutzes und Anerkennung bietet. Der Geruch des Prinzen.  
  
Doch. Tiefe Schwärze, die sich vor seinen Augen verstreckt, nichts als Dunkelheit.  
  
Kein Ausweg, keine Lichtquelle. Goku lies sich in diese Schwärze entführen, es war ihm egal, egal was ihn erwartete, egal was geschehen würde.   
  
Ein leises Geräusch vernahm er in dieser Endlosigkeit, er sah sich um, erkannte jedoch nichts. Das Geräusch, ein Knirschen gleich. Es kam immer näher. Der jüngere rührte sich nicht, lies es auf sich zukommen. Es kam näher, er spürte es vor sich, dieses Etwas.   
  
Er sah genauer hin.   
  
Aufblickende, stechende und dominierende Augen sahen ihn an. Der jüngere erschauderte. Diese Augen, sie ließen ihn frösteln, schocken. Sein Peiniger, er will ihn, er ruft nach ihm.  
  
Goku riss seine Augen auf, ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben. Sein Blick war lehr und verlassen.  
  
Er richtete sich von seiner liegenden Position auf. Er wirkte wie eine gelenkte Marionette, ohne Willen, ohne Seele. Sein leerer Blick schweifte um die Umgebung, er saß auf einem Bett, das weich und warm war, doch er kümmerte ihn nicht.  
  
Goku krabbelte hinaus, blieb aber an etwas hängen und viel aus dem Bett, ohne einen Klagelaut von sich zu geben. Über was er gestolpert war, oder was in seinem Bett lag kümmerte ihn nicht. Er richtete sich langsam und gelenkt wirkend wieder auf. Er blieb eine weile am Boden sitzen und sah sich um. Seine Augen zeigten keine Regung von existierendem Leben in sich. Er hatte nur seine Shorts an, sonst weiter nichts. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
  
Durch den harten Ruck an seiner Seite war der Prinz aufgewacht und wollte schon fluchen. Doch er verstummte, als er den jüngeren irritiert am Boden sitzen sah.  
  
Vegeta lag mit in dem Bett. Er wollte seinen Schützling nicht alleine lassen.  
  
Noch verschlafen sah er zu ihm herab. Es war noch sehr früh und die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und verjagte die dunkle Nacht.  
  
"Kakarott?" Fragte er leise, doch verstummte so gleich wieder. Ihm stockte der Atem und riss seine Augen weit auf. Seine Müdigkeit war dahin.  
  
Gokus Bisswunde blutete stark und das Blut rankte an seinem Körper hinab und benetzte ihn.  
  
Goku erhob sich unwirklich unnatürlich und starrte weiter zur Tür, den Rücken zu seinem Prinzen gekehrt.  
  
`Verdammt!`   
  
Vegeta riss die Decke von seinem Körper und stand rasch auf. Er stellte sich vor Goku und packte ihn an den Oberarmen.  
  
"Seh mich an Kakarott, na los!" Zischte Vegeta und rüttelte den jüngeren kräftig.  
  
Doch Goku sah durch Vegeta hindurch. Seine Augen hatten keinen funken Leben in sich.  
  
"Er...... er ruft nach mir" wisperte Goku kleinlaut und beachtete Vegeta gar nicht, er sprach mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
Dieser lies ihn geschockt los, das ein Fehler war. Goku ging gelenkt an ihm vorbei, mit langsamen und ziehenden Schritten.  
  
"Koi, er ruft nach mir. Koi, ich komme. Ich füge mich." Wie ein Ritual sprach er diese Worte immer und immer wieder aus. Seine Schritte gingen immer weiter zur Türe und sein Blick war wie versteinert und stur geradeaus gerichtet.  
  
Vegeta schockte es, diese Haltung und diese Sätze, die der Jüngere von sich gab ließen sein Herz verkrampfen.   
  
`Nein. Das lasse ich nicht zu das er dich bekommt. Du gehörst mir.`  
  
Vegeta fletschte die Zähne und ballte die Fäuste. Was er dachte beachtete er nicht, verstand den Sinn nicht mal dahinter. Er stürmte auf Goku zu und packte ihn grob, aber beherrscht von hinten.  
  
"Ich lass dich nicht gehen. Ich lasse nicht zu das deine Instinkte dich in seine Arme laufen lassen."   
  
Goku riss die Augen auf, doch behielt steht's weiter den leeren und starren Blick. Der jüngere holte zähnefletschend tief Luft.  
  
"NEIN. Lass mich los. KOI. AAAHHH" Er schrie und zappelte wild auf, doch konnte sich nicht befreien. Vegeta verstärkte seinen Griff, doch der jüngere gab keine Ruhe. Immer wieder schrie er auf und wollte seinen `Geliebten` rufen.  
  
"HÖR AUF DAMIT. Komm zu dir. BITTE" Vegeta wurde langsam immer verzweifelter. Er merkte wie wild und schmerzhaft das Herz des Jüngeren schlug und wenn er nicht bald was unternehmen würde, dann würde Goku an seiner gebrochenen und zerrissenen Seele sterben.   
  
Nicht mehr lange und Goku würde es vernichten, doch was konnte der Ouji nur unternehmen, er kam sich so hilflos und verlassen vor. Er wollte und konnte seinen Schützling nicht im Stich lassen. Goku schrie und zappelte immer wieder auf.  
  
Vegeta lies ihn abrupt los und blieb starr stehen. Goku fiel vor, rappelte sich doch gleich wieder auf, setzte seine gelenkten Schritte fort und wiederholte immer und immer wieder die gleichen Worte.  
  
"Koi, er ruft nach mir......"  
  
Doch Goku riss auf einmal seine Augen weit auf, fiel nach vorne und gab ein gequältes Keuchen von sich. Der jüngere blieb regungslos am Boden liegen.  
  
Der Prinz atmete schnell und gequält. Er hatte seinen Schützling mit einem harten und gezielten Handkantenschlag ins Genick gestoppt. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen, der jüngere konnte ja nichts dafür das ihn seine Instinkte leiteten, doch es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Vegeta hätte ihn sonst verloren, für immer.  
  
`Bitte verzeih mir. Doch ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so lange ich noch da bin.`  
  
Seine Hand, mit der er Goku schlug, zitterte heftig. Er lies sich auf seine Knie sinken und starrte dabei irritiert und geschockt auf seine zitternden Hände.  
  
`Ich wusste es, irgendwann würde es passieren. Gott wie ich meine Hilflosigkeit verabscheue.`  
  
Vegeta zitterte am gesamten Körper, der Schock saß tief in seinen Andern und lies ihn nicht los.  
  
`Beinahe. Beinahe hätte ich dich verloren. Doch warum bin ich so geschockt deswegen? Oder bist du wirklich mein....?`  
  
Er lies seine Gedanken schweifen und sah auf Goku herab, der weiterhin da lag und sich nicht rührte. Vegeta erhob seinen zitternden Körper und schlenderte seine Schritte zu Goku. Der Prinz kniete sich zu ihm nieder und strich ihm einzelne Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. So sachte und zärtlich wie er nur konnte, er hatte ihm schon genug Leid angetan. Doch war es Leid, wohl kaum. Er hatte ihn gerettet. Ja, das redete er sich immer wieder ein, um neue Kraft zu finden. Er hatte den Jüngeren davor bewahrt in sein Verderben zu rennen und auf ewig unglücklich und verlassen zu sein.   
  
"Baka" flüsterte er leise und sah Goku weiterhin ins Gesicht. Vegeta hob Goku langsam vom kalten Boden auf und legte ihn in seine Arme. Behutsam und vorsichtig, damit dieser nicht erwachen kann. Goku wird wissen was er versucht hatte zu tun, auch wenn ihn seine Instinkte gelenkt hatten, Verstand besaß er alledem doch noch. Vegeta wollte lieber nicht daran denken was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde. So legte er den Jüngeren wieder zurück ins Bett und deckte ihn wärmend zu.  
  
Er kann ihn nicht alleine lassen. Es kann jederzeit wieder passieren das er sich nach den anderen Saiyajin sehnte. Seine Instinkte werden ihn noch zerbersten. Doch Vegeta konnte doch nicht. Er konnte ihn doch nicht auch noch beißen, auch wenn es ihm danach sehnte, er konnte doch nicht über die Seele Gokus richten. Er wäre keinen Deut besser als diese Ausgeburt eines Saiyajin. Nein, das wollte er nicht riskieren. Kakarott würde schon von selbst kommen. Vielleicht.  
  
Vegeta lies sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken und schnaufte laut aus.   
  
`Warum muss alles so schwierig sein. Egal was auch immer geschieht, alles muss einen Haken haben. Verdammt`  
  
Der Prinz fletschte die Zähne werden er auf den Jüngeren herab sah. Seine Gedanken ließen ihn erzürnen.  
  
Er wachte über Goku wie ein braver Hund der er sich auch vorkam. Doch es war ihm egal, er musste auf ihn achten, er hatte es ihm versprochen.  
  
Noch lange hing er in seinen Gedanken fest und überlegte über allerlei Dinge die ihn zur Stunde beschäftigten.  
  
******   
  
Vögelgezwitscher, rauschen der wehenden Blätter.   
  
Goku mummelte leicht und öffnete leicht und verschlafen seine Augen. Er sah auf die Decke und blieb still liegen.  
  
"Endlich Aufgewacht?"  
  
Goku drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung in der er die wohlig klingende Stimme vernahm und sah in die Augen seines Prinzen, die amüsiert doch trotzdem leicht besorgt und traurig drein sahen. Goku nickte nur leicht als Antwort und sah weiterhin in die tiefschwarzen Seen seines Gegenübers.  
  
Der Jüngere erhob sich schwach und langsam und blieb im Bett sitzen. Er sah sich etwas um, schloss aber daraufhin gequält seine Augen. Er erinnerte sich an alles. An das was er versucht hatte zu tun. Goku hielt sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Kopf und wimmerte leicht auf.  
  
Vegeta setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und streichelte ihm sachte über den Rücken.  
  
"Warum nur. Warum ich. Ich wollte zu ihm, ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Das Gefühl in mir war stärker. Ich konnte seine Rufe hören, ich spürte sie in jedem kleinsten Winkel meiner selbst. Oh Kami." Goku vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte sich verkriechen und nicht mehr erscheinen.   
  
"Du kannst nichts dafür, es waren deine Instinkte die dich lenkten." Sprach der Prinz ruhig auf ihn ein und streichelte weiter über seinen Rücken. Goku sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht seines Oujis. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Was soll ich nur machen, ich habe keinen Willen mehr" er sah weg und richtete seine Blicke auf die Decke die ihn wärmte. Vegeta wusste keinen Rat mehr. Er wusste nicht was er ihm sagen sollte, jedes Wort wäre überflüssig gewesen, so schwieg er.  
  
" Doch du könntest mir helfen." Wisperte Goku ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. Vegeta hörte auf und kam näher an Goku heran.  
  
"Du hattest doch schon immer begehrt mich eines Tages zu töten. Du wolltest mich doch schon immer besiegen und auslöschen. Warum nicht jetzt, du hättest ein leichtes Spiel mit mir, du bekämst dies was du schon immer verlangtest und ich.... ich finde endlich Ruhe und verlier meine Qualen. Es tut mir nur leid das ich mich nicht richtig wehren kann. * Er lächelt leicht beklemmt und hilflos* Es wird dir nicht sonderlich Befriedigung schenken, doch ich werde mein bestes geben. Nur mach endlich *er wurde lauter und sah mit weinendem Blicke zu seinem Prinzen auf*   
  
bereite dem endlich ein Ende, ich will nicht mehr. Lieber sterbe ich durch deine Hand als das ich mich für immer Peinigen lasse. MACH ENDICH. Töte mich."  
  
Ein lauter und schallender Klatschlauf hallte im Zimmer nieder und verstummte alles.  
  
Goku hatte sein Gesicht zur Seite gerichtet, seine Wange war rot angelaufen.  
  
"BAKA!! Meinst du ich will das du jetzt stirbst!!?? Meinst du ich kann dich jetzt noch töten???!!! Verlag so was nie mehr von mir!!" Vegeta schrie Goku an der weiter hin sein Gesicht abgewandt hatte.  
  
Goku riss seine Augen erschrocken auf und fand sich in der festen Umarmung Vegetas wieder. Sein Atem stockte.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich ich will dich immer noch töten? Meinst du wirklich ich könnte das noch, nach all dem was wir durchgemacht haben?" Vegeta sprach leise und beklemmt. Ihm tat es weh was der Jüngere von ihm verlangte. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Goku noch mehr und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
  
"V..Vegeta" wisperte Goku und war verwirrt. Warum reagierte der Prinz so auf seine Worte. Hasste er ihn denn nicht?  
  
`` Er hasst dich zu tiefst``  
  
`` Du bist ein Verräter``  
  
Goku keuchte leicht auf und erwiderte die feste Umarmung des Prinzen. Er schloss seine Augen und lies sich von dem Prinzen wiegen.   
  
Es war still um sie. Nur die leichten Geräusche von den Streicheleinheiten waren zu vernehmen. Eine wohlige und zufriedene Stille. Es war nicht von Nöten etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.  
  
Doch ein lauter, stumpfer, fast krümmender Ton durchbrach diese angenehme Stille.  
  
Goku sah langsam, doch lächelnd auf und sah seinem Prinzen frech ins Gesicht. Dieser drehte nur beschämt den Kopf zur Seite und knurrte leicht auf. Sein Magen hatte sich gemeldet und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gestillt wurde.  
  
"Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht würde ich uns was zum essen fangen. Ich verhungere gleich, wie du ja gehört hast." Sagte Vegeta beschämt und sah Goku auffordernd ins Gesicht.  
  
Dieser lächelte lieb und warm, was bei Vegeta erneut die Schamesröte aufsteigen ließ.  
  
Goku bekam aber davon nichts mit, denn dieser richtete sich langsam und kräftesuchend auf und ging von Vegeta runter, damit dieser aufsehen konnte. Der jüngere saß nun neben seinem Prinzen und wartete ab.  
  
"Gut. Aber lass es das nächste mal nicht wieder verbrennen." Grinste Goku breit und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Die Erinnerung an das letzt versaute Mahl lies ihn aufpusten, das Gesicht des Prinzen von damals war einmalig.   
  
"Ja ja. Lach du nur. Das wirst du mir noch Jahre hinterherwerfen, hab ich recht!?" Murrte der Prinz und stand vom warmen Bett auf. Goku lachte nur leicht und beantwortete so seine Frage.  
  
Vegeta streckte sich etwas und drehte sich darauf zu seinen kleinen, lachenden Schützling.  
  
"Du wartest hier und wehe du stellst was an!" Herrschte Vegeta amüsiert. Darauf grinste Goku breit und salutierte vor dem Prinzen wie es ihm gebührt. Vegeta gab Goku einen leichten Schubs auf die Stirn und lies einen brummenden Ton aus seiner Kehle entgleiten. Er machte sich auf dem Weg ins Freie, doch irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was, aber dieses Gefühl lies ihn nicht los. Der Ouji blieb abrupt stehen und sah besorgt zu Goku hinüber, dieser legte nur den Kopf schief und verstand nicht warum sein Prinz so besorgt drein sah.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und ging seinen Weg fort in die wohlig frische Natur und flog davon.   
  
Goku verstand nicht was dieses gerade sollte. Warum war sein Ouji gerade so besorgt. Er verstand es nicht, er wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Was sollte denn schon sein. Ihm ging es doch gut, irgendwie. Ihm Quälten immer noch diese Gefühle in sich, die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Ereignisse. Doch er würde lernen sie so gut es ging zu vergessen. Solange er jemanden an seiner Seite hatte der ihn dabei helfend beistünde.   
  
Goku saß weiterhin auf dem Bett und wartete. Wartete das Vegeta wieder zurück kommen würde.  
  
Doch ein einengendes Gefühl überfiel ihm. Er wurde müde und verlor seine letzten Kräfte. Goku schloss langsam seine Augen und blieb weiterhin sitzen.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon so da saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch er vernahm Schritte. Herrschende laute Schritte.  
  
`Vegeta ist anscheinend wieder da, doch warum sagt er nichts, ach er wird denken das ich schlafe. Kawaii.`  
  
Goku hörte das die Schritte immer nähe zu ihm kamen und vor ihm stehen blieben.  
  
Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah lächelnd auf. Doch das Lächeln war nicht von langer Dauer. Goku riss die Augen geschockt weit auf. Sein Atem stockte.  
  
Ein unbekannter innerer Stich lies ihn jedoch zur ruhe kommen. Jeglicher Schock ist aus seinem Gesicht entflogen. Er lächelte die Person vor ihm nur warm an. Doch mit einem leeren und geistesabweisendem Blick. Als wäre er nicht Herr seiner Gedanken.  
  
"Kakarott.."   
  
Herrschte die Gestallt und grinste breit.  
  
Goku streckte unwirklich seine Arme nach dieser Person aus und wollte von ihm in die Arme genommen werden.  
  
" K.. Koi..." Quiekte er leise und wurde von der Gestalt grob und fest in die Arme genommen, die so kräftig sich um seinem Körper schlangen und fast erdrückten. Doch es war Goku egal, er schloss die Augen und lies sich mitnehmen.  
  
Man hörte nur das leichte, herrschende und triumphierende Lachen des anderen.   
  
" Koi, mein Koi." Sprach der jüngere immer und immer wieder ohne genau den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen und lehnte sein Gesicht an die große Schulter des anderen.  
  
Sie verschwanden in die nun unruhig werdende Natur, nur mit den Geräusch des Lachens und dem immer wieder kehrenden Worten Gokus verschwanden sie in die Dichte des tiefen Waldes.  
  
Der Wind gewann an Stärke und brachte die Äste zum biegen und brechen. Die Umgebung brauste auf und gab zu verstehen das sie etwas verloren hatte. Etwas sehr Wertvolles.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Hemmi 


	10. FV10

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil 10  
  
****  
  
Rascheln kleiner Äste. Verräterische Geräusche. Aufbrausende Winde.   
  
In einer hellen Lichtung des tiefen Waldes, graste ein wildes und großes Reh. Dieses war vollkommen in seinem Fressen vertief das es nicht die drohende Gefahr, das auf es lauerte, achtete.  
  
Vegeta pirschte, mit leichten und langsamen Schritten, an sein Opfer heran. Seine gebeugte Haltung verrät das er bereit um los zu stürmen und seine Beute zu erlegen. Jede Faser seines Körpers war bis aufs äußerste gespannt, seine Blicke verfolgten jede kleinste Bewegung des Opfers das er sich ausgesucht hatte. Wie ein Wildes Tier passte er in diese Landschaft die Geheimnisse mit sich barg.  
  
Das Reh graste in der hellen Lichtung und lies sich nicht stören, während der Prinz im dunkeln des Waldes lauerte, um nicht gleich verraten zu werden. Die Dunkelheit des Waldes war sein Vorteil und sein Versteck.  
  
Es war zwar nicht gerade seine Art so zu Jagen, doch er brauchte Abwechslung und wollte es mal ohne einen Energiestrahl probieren. Das machte den Reiz seiner Jagd noch mehr aus. Er musste sich konzentrieren, jeder kleinste Fehler könnte ihn verraten.  
  
Irgendwie leiteten ihn auch seine Instinkte. Saiyajins sind fürs Kämpfen und Jagen geboren.  
  
Gleich würde er Angreifen und zum Schlag ausholen. Vegeta setzte zum Sprung an und wollte sein Opfer packen. Lautes Geraschel, krachende Äste erschraken das Wild aufs äußerste, doch es reagierte zu spät. Vegeta würde es erlegen, schnell und schmerzlos. Doch ein unerwarteter Schmerz in seinem inneren brachte ihm zum stoppen.  
  
Das Reh rannte erschreckt zurück in den dichten Wald und kam mit dem Leben, das auf die nächste Sekunde ausgelöscht wäre, davon.  
  
Vegeta riss die Augen weit auf und blickte ziellos ins Leere. Sein Atem raste, so wie sein Herz. Schweiß rang seiner Gestalt entlang. Der Prinz sah rasch in die Richtung in der er gekommen war und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Kakarott"   
  
Flüsterte er zu sich selbst, sein Atem stockte. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und fletschte die Zähne. Der Ouji knurrte wie ein Wildes Tier laut auf das alles erschaudern lies und flog in die Richtung in die er Gestarrt hatte.  
  
Irgend etwas stimmte nicht, das konnte Vegeta in seinem ganzen Wesen spüren. Sein Schützling war in Gefahr. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, diese schlimmen Vorahnungen ließen ihn nicht los und verhalfen ihm zu mehr Kraft.  
  
*****  
  
Goku spürte wie er zu Boden gedrückt wurde, mit großem Druck. Er hatte jegliche Orientierung und jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht wo er war und was geschehen war.  
  
Ein tiefes, raues Lachen lies ihn jedoch aufsehen.   
  
"V...Vegeta wo bist du, was..." Goku sah leicht benommen und ermüdet auf. Seine Worte stockten und verloren sich. Sein Atem setzte aus und blanke Panik zog sich über seinen Körper. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, nur sein Blick der die vollkommene Angst ausstrahlte, war das einzige Lebenszeichen an ihm.   
  
"Ich habe dich gerufen mein Lustknabe. Warum folgst du meinem Ruf nicht!" Herrschte Brolli der sich über Goku gerichtet hatte. Er hielt die Arme seines Opfers an den Boden des Waldes gedrückt und bohrte seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut. Goku wimmerte auf und sah seinem Peiniger ins Gesicht, zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Dieser schlug Goku hart ins Gesicht. Goku keuchte dadurch auf, der Schlag war hart und lies ihn kurz schwarz vor Augen sehen.  
  
"Hör auf zu wimmern du niete. Antworte mir. Du sollst doch deinem Koi gehorchen!"  
  
Brollis Worte wurden immer leiser und sein Grinsen immer breiter. Er kam nah an das Gesicht Gokus heran, dieser wich geschockt und wimmernd zurück, so gut er nur konnte. Brolli leckte mit seiner rauen Zunge über die Wange des jüngeren und ergötzte sich an dem Geschmack des unten liegenden.  
  
"Vegeta" flüsterte Goku leise auf, er wusste nicht wie er dazu kam, automatisch hatten sich seine Lippen bewegt.  
  
Brolli wich zurück und sah erzürnt auf sein Opfer.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen. Jetzt wird mir auch klar warum du meinem Ruf nicht gefolgt bist. Na warte"  
  
Goku riss seine Augen panikerfüllt auf und richtete sie an seinen Peiniger. Er öffnete seinen Mund als Zeichen eines stummen Schreis, der doch von Niemanden erhört wurde.   
  
*****  
  
Vegeta kam an und stürmte in die Hütte. Er schrie immer und immer wieder den Namen des jüngeren, doch keiner antwortete ihm. Der Prinz suchte alles ab und stellte vor Zorn und Verzweiflung alles was er finden konnte auf den Kopf. Er konnte Kakarott nirgends finden. Panik machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
`Verdammt. Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Bitte Kami, lass ihn nicht in die Arme dieses Scheusals laufen.`  
  
Vegeta rannte raus und sah sich mit panikerfülltem und verzweifeltem Blicke um. Sein Körper bebte.  
  
Der Prinz schrie aus Leibeskräften den Namen des jüngeren in die dunkel werdende Welt.  
  
Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er war hilflos.   
  
Ein hallender, verzweifelter Schrei aus Angst und Schmerz hallte nieder und wurde von den Bäumen, des dichten und verdunkeltem Waldes, verschlungen.  
  
Vegeta erstarrte zu Stein und sah in die Richtung in der er den Schrei vernahm. Seine Instinkte, sein gesamtes Wesen schrie diesem `Ruf` zu folgen.  
  
"Kakarott" Vegeta wusste das es der jüngere war der verzweifelt in die Dunkelheit schrie. Er verlor keine Zeit und rannte so schnell er konnte um den Rufen seines Unterklassenbakas zu folgen.  
  
Wie in Trance rannte und rannte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, ohne Gewissheit wohin es ihn verschlug. Der Prinz hatte nur ein Ziel, seinen `Koi`, dieser er glaubte es war, zu finden und zu befreien. Aus den Fängen seines Rivalen, seines wahren Erzfeindes. Es ging nicht mehr um Macht der Stärke, es ging allein um die Dominanz der Beherrschung eines Lebewesens, dass, so glaubte Vegeta, seines war.   
  
Knurren-, Keuch- und Lechtsgeräusche waren zu vernehmen. Zerbersten einzelner dünner Äste, die es wagten sich dem Ouji im Weg zu legen. Huschen und Sausen der Blätter.   
  
Besessen rannte er, seine Zähne gefährlich fletschend und innerlicher aufbrodelnder Wut. Vegeta war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Nur, ein zur Schein darstellendes Tier, wetzte er in Richtung des Geruches, den er nun vernahm, des den jüngeren Saiyajins.  
  
Die innerliche Wut staute sich auf und entlud sich in einem gewaltigen, rauen, brüllenden Geschrei. Vegeta schrie seinem Schützling entgegen und gab preis das er für den vorbestehendem Kampf um die Eroberung bereit war. Sein gesamtes Wesen, sein ganzes Sein war bereit für den Jüngeren zu kämpfen und ihn.... zu erobern.  
  
***********  
  
Sauggeräusche, Zerreißen des schützenden Stoffes.  
  
Goku war verloren, er wusste es. Er wehrte sich kaum noch, zitternd und wimmernd lag er am Boden und lies sich in Besitz nehmen. Ein... weiteres mal. Unscheinbare Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Tränen der Angst und der Verzweiflung aber auch Tränen des Versagens und Niederlage.  
  
Goku durchzuckte es. Immer und immer wieder schlug sein Peiniger auf ihn ein, ohne jeglichen Grund.  
  
"Füge dich mir endlich! Du gehörst mir und nichts kann das ändern!!"  
  
Schrie sein Peiniger ihn an und schlug ihm erneut ins Gesicht, dass von blutigen Merkmalen übersäht war. Doch er sagte nichts, starrte weiterhin in die Dichte des Waldes.  
  
"So du willst mich also ignorieren? Na warte". Höhnte Brolli und nahm sich was ihm zustand. Er beugte sich hinab zu seinem Opfer und vergrub hart und schmerzend seine Zähne in die Wunde an Gokus Hals, das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und lief zu Boden, der die Lebensflüssigkeit hungrig aufnahm. Schon...wieder.  
  
Goku biss die Zähne zusammen, die Tränen liefen ihm nun mehrfach übers Gesicht. Er merkte wie weniger er Herr über sein eigenes Sein wurde. Er fühlte sich immer mehr seinem Peiniger hingezogen. So sehr er es auch verdrängen wollte, die Instinkte gewannen die Macht um seinen Verstand.  
  
Goku schrie aus Verzweiflung, Herablassung auf. Es konnte niemand mehr verhindern. Er war verloren, sein Innerstes brach zusammen.  
  
Doch, ein Schrei. Eher ein dominantes Brüllen vernahm er aus dem Walde. Ein Schrei aus Zorn und Herausforderung. Goku riss die Augen auf und keuchte auf.  
  
"V.Vegeta." Flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst. Sein Ouji kam und würde ihn befreien. Er wusste es, Vegeta würde um ihn kämpfen und gewinnen. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein bleiches und starre Gesicht.  
  
Brolli schreckte auf und lies seine Zähne aus der blutenden und angeschwollenen Wunde entgleiten. Einzelne Blutfäden ragten ihm aus dem Mund. Das Blut lief ihm am Kinn herab und tropfte auf sein Opfer. Brolli starrte sein Opfer an, ihm Entgin das leichte Grinsen Gokus nicht. Auch er hörte den herausforderten Ruf.   
  
Brolli knurrte wie ein Köter und erhob sich fast unwirklich von seinem Opfer. Er starrte in die Richtung in der er den Schrei vernahm. Brolli schrie aus Leibeskräften dem Ruf entgegen. Er würde selbst kämpfen und entgültig seinen Prinzen vernichten, doch langsam und qualvoll. Der Ouji hat es schließlich gewagt einen Keil zwischen Kakarott und ihm zu errichten. Das würde er nicht dulden. Kakarott gehörte ihm und niemand anderes besaß das recht ihn zu nehmen, geschweige denn zu beißen, selbst der Prinz der Saiyajins nicht.  
  
Goku rappelte sich mühevoll und gequält auf, doch seine Sinne sind getrübt, so wie sein gesamter Verstand. Er wusste nicht was er tat, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Doch er schaffte es sich zu erheben und etwas abstand von Brolli zu schaffen, aber irgendwie gehorchten seine Sinne ihm nicht und er musste um sich selber Kämpfen. Seine Instinkte verlangtem ihm zu diesem Monster zu gehen und sich zu fügen, doch sein restlicher Verstand verbot es ihm. Er wurde hin und hergerissen von Gefühlen und Instinkten.  
  
Brolli fletschte seine blutüberströmten Zähne und lies ein Gemisch aus Speichel und Blut aus seinen Mundwinkeln laufen. Er verspürte das sein Rivale jeden Moment erscheinen wird, doch er wird bereit sein. Ein blutiger, knochenzerberstender Kampf wird entfachen, bei dem nur einer siegen wird und der Preis war.... Kakarott.  
  
Goku richtete sich mit mühen an einem Baum hinauf. Seine Kräfte waren schwach und er konnte sich mit mühe und Zähnefletschen den Baum hochhieven. Sein Körper schwankte und drohte zu fallen, doch er hielt sich am Baumstamm fest und rankte nach Luft. Seine Glieder zitterten immer noch durch den Schock, er dachte er würde wieder genommen werden, doch er wurde gerettet. Goku schloss erschöpft seine Augen und legte seine Wange an das raue und harte Holz, sein Atem ging schnell und unkontrolliert.   
  
Plötzlich durchzuckte es ihn, seine Augen rissen sich auf und sein Atem stockte.  
  
`Diese... diese Aura, das ist...`  
  
Goku schnüffelte in der Luft und grinste auf einmal gequält auf.  
  
"Er ist es", flüsterte er leise und gequollen, er roch seinen Prinzen. Der ganze Wald war übersäht mit diesem animalischen Geruch, doch Goku wurde nicht so in den Bann gezogen wie üblich, was hatte das zu bedeuten. Der jüngere lies sich den Baumstamm wieder hinuntergleiten, dabei raute er sich die Wange auf, die er noch am Baumstamm ruhen lies, doch es war ihm egal. Er wusste still und in sich das es bald vorbei war.  
  
Scharfe und gestochenen Augen rasten über die dichte Landschaft. Zwei Blicke die sich trafen. Sie konnten sich zwar noch nicht sehen, doch fühlen, sie fühlten den Blick des jeweils anderen. Nicht mehr lange und der Kampf würde beginnen.  
  
Brolli stand in Kampfstellung sein ganzer Körper bebte und war bis aufs äußerste angespannt. Keine Bewegung vernahm man von dieser Gestallt, nur die steigende Wut spürte man und das gefährliche Knurren.  
  
Lautes Rascheln, Knirschen und Zerbrechen einzelner Äste waren zu vernehmen. Diese wurden immer lauter und lauter.   
  
Bäume bogen sich demütig nach unter, Gras verbrannte, der Wind heulte laut und keuchend, es ging alles schnell.   
  
Vegeta stand mit krümmender, keuchender und Wutendbrandteer Gestallt vor seinem Erzrivalen und starrte ihn mit tot drein blickenden Augen an. Sein Zorn war im Gesicht niedergespiegelt.   
  
Beide sahen sich feurig und knurrend an, die Luft vibrierte und keuchte umher. Niemand sagte ein Wort, jedes wäre sinnlos gewesen. Doch Vegeta sah sich geistesabweisend um und schien etwas zu suchen. Er erstarrte, sein gesuchtes Objekt hatte er schnell gefunden. Es kauerte neben einem Baustamm, keuchte, zitterte und wimmerte erbarmungslos auf. Goku war von Wunden übersäht, sein gesamter Körper war mit trockenem Blut und Schweiß bedeckt.  
  
Vegeta fletschte zischend die Zähne seine Augen funkelten kompletten Zorn und Hass nieder. Er fixierte seinen Gegner wieder mit diesen an, als dieser begann lautstark zu lachen.  
  
Brollis Körper bebte und streckte sich durch das hysterische Gelächter.  
  
"HAHAHA, siehst du, mein Prinz, zu was ich in der Lage bin? Er ist mein und du wirst nichts dagegen ändern!" Grinste Brolli breit seinen Prinzen schief an. Seine Augen spiegelten blanken Wahnsinn wieder.  
  
"Ich werde dich qualvoll töten!" Zischte der Prinz der Saiyajins und knirschte mit den Zähnen.   
  
"Vergiss es, du kannst mich nicht töten. Ich bin mächtiger als du. Ich besitze noch dazu Kakarotts Kraft in mir, die mickrig ist.", Höhnte Brolli. Vegeta knurrte laut aus seiner Kehle. Niemand durfte seinen Kakarott mickrig nennen.  
  
"Und falls du es doch schaffen würdest mich zu töten, dann wir Kakarott mir sofort folgen. Du weißt das ich sein Koi bin, seine Instinkte verlangen es das er mir in den Tot folgen soll. Er wird an seinem Herzen sterben und du musst qualvoll und tatenlos dabei zusehen." Der Größere lachte wieder hysterisch auf, doch noch lauter und erbarmungsloser als zuvor. Vegeta zitterte, aus seinen geballten Fäusten trat Blut aus. Er konnte seinen Zorn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Er würde explodieren.  
  
"SCHNAUZE du unwürdiges Wesen. Ich werde Kakarott erobern und dich vernichten. Das schwöre ich AUF MEIN LEBEN!!!" Brüllte Vegeta hinaus und entlud etwas seiner Wut.   
  
Die Luft vibrierte bei dem Schrei, alles bog sich gegen den Prinzen, Bäume, Sträucher und Gräser. Schneidende Winde entstanden. Seine Haare schwebten empor und tanzten wild auf seinem Kopf bis sie blonden zu brennen erscheinen.  
  
Ein zerreisender Laut vernahm man in der Richtung des Prinzen, etwas langes, haariges peitschte hinter ihm wild umher und passte sich dem Zorn des Oujis an. Vegeta Schwanz war nachgewachsen und lies den Zorn des Prinzen bildlich darstellen.  
  
Kakarott der den Schrei gehört hatte, sah mit leerem Blicke auf und riss seine Augen auf. Der Mund blieb ihm offen. Er hatte die Worte seines Prinzen verstanden und wimmerte dessen Namen leise und schwach hervor.  
  
Blendende, leuchtende, flammenartige Gebilde umhüllte den Ouji und gaben zur Annahme, dass er in Flammen stand. Eine Sünde aus reinem Licht umspielte die Landschaft. Surren und Pfeifgeräusche waren zu vernehmen und ein laues Geschrei des Prinzen lies die Wälder erzittern.   
  
"So du greifst zu harten Mitteln. Wie ihr wünscht, mein Prinz", zischte Brolli das letzte Word heraus und begann ebenfalls die mysteriöse Verwandlung, die nur die stärksten der Saiyajins zu erlangen vermögen.  
  
Gebrülle zweier Kontrahenten, die zu allem bereit waren. Bereit ihr Leben wegen einer Person zu lassen. Der eine im Ziel den jüngeren zu retten und ihn an sich zu gewinnen. Der andere die Besessenheit und die eigene Lust an diesen auszulassen, seine Macht an den jüngeren zu missbrauchen und diesen zu brechen.  
  
Zwei Giganten im Kampf der Machtherschafft.  
  
Ungewiss war, wer diese Schlacht für sich gewinnen würde. Ungewiss war, wer zu Boden gehen würde und mit seinem Blut die Erde Tränken würde. Niemand vermag es zu sagen, doch die Zeit würde eintreten.   
  
Die letzte Schlacht ihres Lebens.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Eure Hemmi  
  
Im nächstem Part wird es sich entscheiden wer die Dominanz um Kakarott erlangen wird. 


	11. FV11

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil 11  
  
Beben und Erschütterung. Funken der blanken Macht. Zischen und geknurre zweier Wesen, die weder Mensch noch Tier waren.   
  
Beide, von Hass und Kampfeslust zerfressen. Gestalten fixierten sich und ließen keine Bewegung unbemerkt. Ihre Schwänze peitschten aufgeregt hin und her. Sie umschlichen sich und warteten den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab. Die Zeit würde eintreten in der sie auf einander herfallen würden und erbarmungslos aneinander einschlagen würden, mit allen Kräften die sie zur Verfügung besaßen. Sie knurrten sich bedrohlich an, ohne auch nur die kleinste Furcht vor dem jeweiligen anderen auszuschütten. Ihre fletschenden Zähne blitzten und ließen die Flüssigkeit ihres Mundes über das gespannte Kinn laufen, ohne es wahr zu nehmen. Sie waren nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne, nur rein instinktgelenkte Geschöpfe.  
  
"Ich werde dich töten!" Immer und immer wieder sprach Vegeta diese Worte, ohne recht darauf zu achten. Es kam aus ihm heraus.  
  
Sein Kontrahent lachte nur dabei amüsier auf, er würde nicht verlieren dabei war er sich sicher. Was konnte schon der Prinz bewirken, nichts. Er war stärker und der Ouji würde das einsehen und um Gnade winseln, doch Gnade würde er nicht walken lassen. Niemals.  
  
Vegeta schrie zerberstend auf und streckte sich empor. Seine Aura leuchtete hell auf und bewies die Entschlossenheit des Saiyajins. Alles bog sich gegen den Prinzen, seine Macht war zu groß als das irgend etwas gerade und triumphierend stehen bleiben konnte. Außer sein Feind, dieser war mehr amüsiert als überwältigt.  
  
Der Schrei war das Zeichen. Das Zeichen des beginnenden Kampfes.  
  
Vegeta stürmte zähnefletschend auf seinen Gegner. Staub und Dreck wurde dabei hochgewirbelt und bedeckte die Luft. Der Prinz schlug mit aller Härte mit seiner rechten Faust zu, doch sie wurde problemlos geblockt und empfangen. Die freigesetzte Energie lies die Luft schneidend aufwirbeln. Brolli hatte den Schlag mit der Hand abgefangen und hielt nun die Faust seines Ouji bestimmend fest umklammert. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, der Prinz mit hasserfüllter Miene, der andere mit belustigtem Grinsen.   
  
Vegeta knurrte scharf auf und befreite sich und setzte zum weiterem Schlage aus, doch jeder Hieb, jeder Versuch seinen Feind zu vernichten wurde abgewehrt und verhindert. Dieses Spiel aus Angriff und Verteidigung ging eine weile so weiter, niemand fand eine günstige Chance.  
  
Brolli fand eine kleine Lücke bei der Verteidigung seines Gegners und schlug hart und zerreißend zu. Der größere schlug Vegeta mitten ins Gesicht, dadurch wurde er hart zurückgeschleudert und kam am Boden auf. Das weitere rutschen auf dem Boden lies seinen Rücken aufschürfen und das Kleidungsstück leicht zerreißen. Die Erde bebte leicht und die Luft ist übersäht von Staub und Funken.  
  
Vegeta lag am Boden, doch rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. So einen Schlag würde ihn nicht aufhalten, auch wenn er unweigerlich zugeben musste das dieser hart und präzise war.  
  
Verdammt zischte er in sich hinein. Seine Nase war nicht unbeschadet, sie blutete stark. Das Blut lief ihm über die Mundwinkel, wo es am Kinn auf den aufgewühlten Boden tropfte.  
  
Vegeta rieb sich mit den Handfläche über die Stelle und fauchte erzürnt auf, dabei lies er seinen Gegner nicht aus den Augen der in der Luft, mit verschränkten Armen, amüsiert schwebte.  
  
"Schon am Bluten mein Prinz? HAHAHA" lachte dieser spöttisch auf. Vegeta lies sich das nicht gefallen und griff mit einem weiteren Brüllen an. Er war von Zorn verfressen   
  
und würde sich Rächen. Sie fochteten wie besessene auf einander ein, als hätten sie nichts anderes in ihrem Leben je gemacht.   
  
Schläge, Tritte. Sie alle waren schnell und genau durchdach. Viele Treffer. Viele Verletzungen. Jeder bekam etwas ab. Doch es war ihnen egal. Es war erst vorbei, wenn einer fallen würde und der Sieger seinen Lohn erhalten würde.  
  
Goku saß am kalten und schmutzigen Boden. Er hielt sich schmerzend die Schulter und lehnte sich kraftverlassen an einem Baum. Der jüngere sah zu Boden, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er war für seinen Prinzen, doch in seinem Innersten machte sich was breit, dass sich über sein ganzes Sein verteilte. Immer mehr und mehr war er für seinen Vergewaltiger. Goku konnte es nicht verhindern, immer mehr wurde er an ihn gezogen, ohne auch das geringste dagegen zu unternehmen. Ein Schrei seines Entführers lies ihn aufblicken in den Himmel, der sich mit dicken und schwarzen Wolken bedeckte. Seine Augen waren leer und matt, wie damals.  
  
"K.Koi" flüsterte Goku drückend.  
  
Der Kampf ging werdend dessen weiter. Beide waren mit Wunden übersäht und bluteten stark. Tropfen aus rotem Lebenssaft tränkte leicht den Boden unter ihnen.  
  
Vegeta erlangte einen schneidenden Treffer mit seiner Faust in Brollis Magen. Dieser wandte sich keuchend zurück und viel zu Boden. Der Aufprall des Schlages hallte in der Natur nieder.   
  
Brolli krümmte sich und ragte nach Luft. Er war schockiert, wie konnte dieser so hart zuschlagen, doch es würde nicht reichen. Auch ihm floss Blut aus den Mundwinkeln und fletschte die scharfen Zähne. Mit einem Schrei griff er seinen Prinzen erneut an, dieser landete ebenfalls am Boden und wartete auf den Angriff.  
  
Goku schrak auf und riss die Augen weit auf, sein Atem ging stoßweise.   
  
Nicht Koi.   
  
Wieder erbarmungsloses aneinander Einschlagen. Doch Brolli verlor langsam die Dominanz dieses Kräftemessens. Er brachte mit einem Sprung wieder etwas Anstand von dem Ouji und schnaufe scharf und erzürnt.  
  
"Das darf nicht sein. Du bist niemals stärker als ich. NA WARTE!!" Schrie Brolli auf. Die Erde bebte, die Bäume zitterten vor der Macht des Saiyajins. Brolli war in einem gleißenden Licht umhüllt und schrie bestialisch auf. Funken sprühten und verteilten sich. Vegeta hielt inne und sah schnaubend dabei zu wie sich sein Gegner aufpumpte.  
  
Kakarotts Energie zischte er in Gedanken. Er selbst war schon auf der zweiten Stufe seiner Kräfte. Seine Aura blitzte und funkelte.  
  
Brolli lachte auf, was alles Außenrum fast gefrieren lies.  
  
Das wird dir nichts nützen du Missgeburt. Kakarotts Energie in dir wird mich nicht besiegen  
  
Brolli kam zur Ruhe und sah seinen Prinzen grinsend und auffordernd zu gleich an. Die Erde hatte sich beruhigt. Doch es fing an zu Regnen. Die Natur um sie schien zu ahnen um was es ging.  
  
Zu schnell für Vegetas Augen war Brolli verschwunden und musste sich nun vorsehen. Er hielt seine Abwehrhaltung ein und wartete ab. Doch zu schnell war der Schlag für ihn, der Prinz konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und wurde zu Boden geschlagen. Vegeta blieb regungslos am Rücken liegen und keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln doch Brolli tritt ihm hart gegen die Rippen. Ein zersplitternder Laut war zu vernehmen und das keuchen des Prinzen. Er flog einige Meter und wurde dann zu Boden gedrückt. Seine Rippen an der rechten Seite waren gebrochen und haben sich durch das Fleisch nach außen gebohrt. Das Blut floss aus der Wunde und bedeckte den Boden unter sich.   
  
Brolli hatte den Prinzen an den Handgelenken festgenagelt und starrte in das schmerzverzogene Gesicht unter sich.  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und knabberte an dessen Ohr.   
  
"Ich sagte dir doch, du hast nicht die Macht mich zu besiegen" flüsterte dieser und biss in das Ohr, rote Flüssigkeit quoll hervor. Er schleckte es wohlschmeckend auf. Der Prinz zischte scharf und schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
"Niemals, ich werde dich erledigen." Keuchte Vegeta leise und stockend. Ein leichtes Gelächter kommentierte seinen Satz. Der Größere sah seinem Prinzen ins Gesicht und hielt ihn nun beide Hände mit einer Hand beherrschend fest. Mit der freien Hand kratzte er an Vegetas tiefen Wunde und riss sie dadurch noch mehr auf. Der Ouji schrie vor schmerzen auf, doch Brolli grinste nur boshaft und rammte seine Finger tief in die Wunde. Das Blut spritze aus dieser und tränkte den Boden. Vegeta schrie immer wieder bestialisch auf, die Schmerzen waren zu groß als das er sie verdrängen könne.   
  
"Siehst du wie schwach du bist und du willst Kakarott erobern? Das ich nicht lache. Er gehört mir, mir alleine und bald wir er das auch eingestehen. Ich habe ihn zu oft gebissen als das er noch länger sich gegen mich wehren könne. Wenn du erst tot bist, wird er sich mir endlich fügen und ich kann meine Gelüste an ihm auslassen. Er wird willig sein, so wie es sich für einen Unterklassenkrieger gehört. Ich werde ihn mir nehmen und du wirst das nicht mehr verhindern können. Mein Prinz." Flüsterte Brolli Vegeta triumphierend zu.   
  
Vegeta der seine Augen schmerzhaft zugekniffen hatte, riss sie erzürnt auf. Jeder Funken Wärme in ihnen war erlischt. Vegeta schrie zerfetzend auf und schleuderte seinen Gegner von sich. Brolli fing sich in der Luft wieder und sah erbost zu seinem Prinzen.   
  
Vegeta schrie, sein gesamter Körper bebte, seine Augen zeigten keine Anzeichen von Leben in sich.   
  
Brolli stieg herab und sah ihm zu, wehrend er das Blut an seinen Fingern genüsslich aufleckte.  
  
Der Regen nahm an Stärke zu. Schneidende Tropfen prasselten auf die Erde nieder und lies alles mit Nässe bedecken.  
  
Vegeta schrie immer lauter und drohender auf. Seine Aura leuchtete und vertrieb die Dunkelheit um sie herum. Sein Schwanz plusterte sich bedrohlich auf. Alles Bebte und wackelte unter der todringenden Macht des Prinzen. Zu viel hatte er sich anhören müssen, zuviel musste er einstecken und ertragen müssen. Er würde niemals aufgeben, niemals.  
  
Brolli der weiterhin genüsslich und grinsend das Blut von seinen Fingern geleckt hatte. Starrte nun mit schockierten und starren Blick zu der aufgehenden Energie. Er spürte die Macht des Prinzen, sie fraß sich in jede kleine Vene.   
  
Verdammt zischte der Größere und lies seine Fäuste ballen.  
  
Vegeta lies immer mehr Energie frei, der Hass in ihm war unersättlich. Seine Haare leuchteten prachtvoll auf und gewannen an Länge. Er krümmte sich zusammen und lies mit einem Ruck durch seinem Körper die gesamte Energie, die er besaß, freien lauf.   
  
Alles verstummte, nur den niederprasselnden Regen vernahm man noch. Vegeta lies sich zu Boden sinken und stand stramm und stolz auf der nassen Erde. Seine Haare waren lang und nass, wie seine gesamte Kleidung, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Feind, den er fixierte. Dieser stand starr und zähnefletschend vor ihm, seine Finger knarrte vor der gewallt seiner geballten Fäuste.  
  
"Ich werde dich Töten, du dreckiger Hund" zischte Vegeta hervor und schoss auf den Größeren zu, der nicht wusste wie ihm geschah.  
  
Zu schnell war Vegeta für der anderen, so konnte er dem harten Schlag des Prinzen nicht ausweichen und musste ihn schutzlos einstecken, der krachend in seinen Magen versengt wurde. Brolli schleuderte zurück und kam am Boden hart auf. Sein Rücken brannte und wurde durch den Aufprall am Boden aufgerissen. Brolli keuchte gequält auf und rollte sich schmerzend auf den Bauch. Sein gesamter Rücken war mit blutigen Striemen übersäht. Er richtete sich schmerzzerreißend auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen. Er fing an zu würgen und übergab sich.   
  
Der Prinz schritt langsam und mit beherrschenden Schritten zu seinem Gegner. Seine Augen waren kalt und trüb, man konnte nur Hass und Verachtung in diesen lesen. Er fletschte mit jedem Schritt, der er seinem Feind näher kam, breiter seine Zähne. Ein gefährliches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Brolli würgte immer noch, doch erkannte die drohende Energie hinter sich. Mit Mühe und Not richtete er sich auf zischte seinen Prinzen gefährlich an, der immer näher an ihn heran schritt. Die Wunde an Vegetas Seite blutete stark und vermischte sich mit dem Regen, die freien Knochen wurden so von dem getrocknetem Blut nun deutlich sichtbar. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, er empfand keinen Schmerz mehr. Vegeta schrie auf und griff seinen Rivalen an, dieser konnte nur schockiert aufkeuchen.   
  
Die Schläge und Hiebe waren zu schnell und zu kraftvoll als das irgendjemand ihnen ausweichen konnte. Blut spritze und vermischte sich mit dem Regen. Keuch und Schmerzensschreie vernahm man in dieser trüben und dunklen Natur. Brolli lag am Boden und ragte nach Luft. Alles schmerze ihn, überall quoll Blut aus seinen Wunden und lief ihm über den gesamten Körper.  
  
Brolli knirschte mit den Zähnen und fing an zu zittern. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben. Kakarott gehörte ihm und nicht diesem Prinzen. Brolli richtete sich mit einem schmerzverzogenen Gesicht auf und kam zum stehen, doch er wankte und droht wieder zu Boden zu stürzen. Doch sein Stolz war größer und gewann die Macht über seinen Körper. Er sah sich luftfangend um und erblickte seinen Prinzen, der sich mit langsamen Schritten ihm näherte.  
  
Er knurrte auf und biss sich tief in die Unterlippe. Niemals würde er aufgeben.   
  
Brolli schrie auf und richte seine Hand gegen den Prinzen, dieser schritt immer näher an sein Opfer. Brolli sammelte seine Energie und lies einen gewaltigen Energiestahl auf den Ouji zuschleudern. Vegeta machte keine umstände auszuweichen. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, er wirkte wie eine Marionette die Befehle seines Instinktes folge leistete. Der Energiestahl traf ihm hart an der Schulter und lies die Haut stark verbrennen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hielt durch den Aufprall der Energie in seinen Schritten inner und sah zu Boden. Ohne jeglichen laut von sich zu geben stand Vegeta einige Schritt von Brolli entfernt, und rührte sich nicht.  
  
" Das wird dir auch nichts mehr nützen. Ich sagte bereits das ich dich töten werde."  
  
Sagte Vegeta mit einer gelassenen tiefen Stimme und hatte seinem Blick immer noch dem Boden gewand. Doch dann, wie vom Geiste gerüttelt sah er auf und fixierte deinen Rivalen. Er knurrte auf und beugte seinen Körper, als Zeichen des nun bevorstehenden Angriffes. Brolli lies die Arme baumeln, seine Instinkte sagten ihm das er verloren hatte und nichts mehr unternehmen konnte. Vegeta schoss vor und wollte seinem Gegner den Gnadenstoß versetzen. Blitze erhellten die Umgebung. Der Wind zischte schneidend auf. Es schien alles in Zeitlupe sich abzuspielen. Auge in Auge sahen sich die Kontrahenten an.  
  
"NEIN!!!!"  
  
Vegeta hielt in seinem Tun inne und blieb mit starren und schockiertem Blicke stehen.   
  
Goku hatte sich zwischen die beiden gestellt und streckte seine Arme zu den Seiten auseinander. Den Blick nach unten gerichtet konnte man seine Augen nicht erkennen. Den Rücken zu Brolli gerichtet, zitterte er am ganzen Leibe.  
  
"Kakarott was..." stotterte Vegeta, er wusste nicht was es sagen sollte. Was hatte dieser nur vor?  
  
"Fass meinen Koi nicht an. Wenn du ihn töten willst musst du erst mich töten." Gab Goku von sich und hob seinen Blick zu seinem Prinzen. Seine Augen waren leer und matt, sie hatte kein Anzeichen von Leben in sich. Sie sahen durch den Prinzen hindurch, aber fixierten in aufgebracht und fordernd.  
  
Vegeta stockte der Atem, er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Kakarott stellte sich gegen ihn und beschütze diese Missgeburt. Vegeta zitterte am ganzen Körper seine Zähne fingen zu knirschen an. Er musste mit sich selber Kämpfen. Durch den Anblick Kakarotts konnte Vegeta seiner dritten Stufe nicht mehr stand halten. Der Schock saß zu tief in seinen Adern.   
  
Ein schallendes Gelächter erklang. Brolli lachte höhnisch auf und schritt zu seinem Lustknaben und umschlang seinen Körper mit seinen starken Armen.  
  
"Siehst du mein Prinz, Kakarott gehört mir und er hat es endlich eingesehen." Lachte dieser und ruhte sein Kinn auf Gokus Schulter. Vegeta bebte, das durfte nicht sein. Es war noch nicht zu späht. Er würde ihn befreien und für sich gewinnen.   
  
Brolli grinste breit und drehte den Kopf seinen Knaben zu sich. Dieser schloss die Augen und lies sich lenken, seine Arme lies er kraftverloren hinunterbaumeln. Brolli nahm die Lippen des Jüngeren in Besitz und verschloss sie mit seine eigenen. Dies versetzte Vegeta einen tiefen stich in sein Herz, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, nur starr nach vorne blicken und alles mit ansehen.  
  
"Nein" flüsterte er immer und immer wieder zu sich selbst, er konnte und wollte es nicht war haben.   
  
Brolli tauchte seine Zunge in Gokus Mund, dieser verkniff sich die Augen und ein Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinem bleichen Gesicht. Eine unscheinbare Träne floss über seine Wange. Brolli lies von seinem Opfer ab und keuchte luftringend auf, so auch Goku und wandte seinen gebrochenen Blick Vegeta.  
  
"Egal was du tust, Kakarott gehört mir" Lachte Brolli bebend auf.  
  
Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und tränkte sie mit Wasser. Vegeta rührte sich nicht und sah starr in Kakarotts Gesicht, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Goku sah ihn an als würde dieser nicht vor ihm stehen, als würde er in ihn hindurch starren. Vegeta erlitt schreckliche Schmerzen. Sein inneres brach zusammen. Brolli lachte immer wieder auf und drückte den Körper Gokus besitzergreifend an sich. Er sengte seinen Kopf und vergrub hart und ungezügelt seine Zähne in Goku Wunde. Dieser keuchte schmerzverzerrt auf und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Vegeta machte einen Schritt nach vorne und zischte gefährlich auf. Brolli leckte über die Wunde und nahm genüsslich das wohlschmeckende Blut auf. Dabei sah er in Vegetas bleiche Gesicht und ergötze sich an seiner Hilflosigkeit. Goku verkniff sich schmererfüllt die Augen und bäumte sich auf. Saug- und Schluckgeräusche wahren zu vernehmen. Vegeta wollte dies nicht hören, ihm wurde schlecht und hielt seine Hände vor dem Mund. Er wusste nicht ob er die Übelkeit in sich einsperren wollte, oder das Schluchzen verbergen wollte um es somit nicht hervorbringen zu können.  
  
Goku öffnete seine Augen und sah mit seinen feuchten Augen zu seinen Prinzen, sie wahren nicht mehr, matt und bleich, sie strahlten Leben aus und Schmerz. Vegeta erkannte es und stockte. Er lies die Hände weichen und sein Mund blieb offen.   
  
"V.Vegeta." Japste dieser gequält und leise. Goku hatte ihn erkannt und bat, so schien es Vegeta, ihm um Hilfe.   
  
Vegeta ballte die Hände zu Fäuste und schrie auf.  
  
Brolli erschauderte und starrte den Prinzen entsetzt an. Wie konnte dieser nur so viel Kraft bündeln.   
  
Die Tropfen, die Vegeta betränkten wurden von der geballten Aura zu Dampf, dieser umhüllte den Prinzen und wurde durch die Energie verdrängt.   
  
Vegeta fletschte die Zähne, sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus reinem Zorn und Vernichtung. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten so das Blut aus ihnen trat, sein gesamter Körper war angespannt.  
  
"Ich töte dich. ICH BRING DICH UM!!!" Schrie der stolze Prinz aus Leibes Kräften, eine Druckwelle entstand und lies einzelne Bäume nachgeben und zerbrechen. Die Luft vibrierte so wie die gesamte Erde unter ihren Füßen.  
  
Goku schloss seine Augen und lies sich von der Mächtigen Energie des Oujis gefangen nehmen.   
  
Es... es fühlt sich so warm und richtig an. Was geschieht nur mit mir?´ Fragte sich Goku, doch seine Instinkte lenkten ihn und befahlen ihm seinen ´Koi zu beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Der jüngere versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, er fochteten gegen seine Instinkte dies er aber verlor. Seine Seele wurde erneut eingesperrt und in Vergessenheit gebracht. Goku öffnete wieder seine Augen und starrte mit leerem Blicke zu Vegeta. Er richtete Seine Arme erneut auf und sprach gebrochen und gequält.  
  
"Rühr meinen Koi nicht an." Es war stockend und gepresst, so als ob er seine eigenen Worte unterdrücken wollte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
  
Brolli grinste und schmiegte seinen Körper an Kakarotts.  
  
"Gut so mein Kleiner, bewahre mich vor diesem Versager. Du wirst nicht angreifen so lange Kakarott zwischen uns steht und mich verteidigt. HAHAHA." Lachte Brolli hämisch auf, doch er irrte sich Vegeta war nicht mehr ansprechbar.  
  
Der Prinz schoss mit gewaltigem Druck vor, selbst als sein Geist schreiend in ihm dagegenhielt, schlug Vegeta Goku hart ins Gesicht und brachte ihn aus der Umarmung des anderen. Es schmerzte ihn sehr seinem hilflosen Unterklassenbaka dermaßen verletzt zu haben, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.   
  
Goku schleuderte auf den Boden und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen, aus seinem Mundwinkel quoll Blut hervor und lief in feinen Fäden herab.  
  
Brolli stand steif vor seinem Prinzen und erzitterte am gesamten Leibe, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Zorn in dem Prinzen muss unermesslich sein. Vegeta hingegen blieb regungslos in dieser Stellung stehen, in der er Goku geschlagen hatte. Seine Faust mit der er Goku den Hieb verpasste zitterte auf und lies die Bitterkeit des Oujis deutlich werden. Vegetas Blick hob sich und sah in das gefürchtete Gesicht seines Gegners. Brolli schritt einige Schritte zurück und keuchte auf. Nun konnte nichts mehr den stolzen Prinzen aufhalten.  
  
"Ich werde dich zerbersten, für alles was du Kakarott und mir angetan hast. Im Namen meines Kois werde ich dich töten, grausam und qualvoll."  
  
Stille.  
  
Berstende Stille aus angespannter Luft.  
  
Doch.  
  
Ein lauter, reißender, stumpfer Ton lies die Erde hellhörig werden. Vegeta hatte seine Faust in den Magen seines Feindes vergraben, dieser krümmte sich vor und spuckte Blutbrocken hervor, die sich auf den Rücken des Oujis verteilten. Vegeta verschwand unscheinbar schnell für ein normal sterblichen. Brolli fiel vor und stütze sich an seinen zitternden Knien und Arme, er ragte nach Luft. Doch er konnte en Schmerz in sich nicht schnell verarbeiten um auf die Beine zu kommen. Vegeta stand vor ihm und rammte eine Schuhspitze in sein Kinn und lies ihn nach hinten schleudern. Ein lauter Knacklaut war zu vernehmen, den vermuten lies, dass das Kinn des anderen zerschmettert wurde.   
  
Brolli schlug am Boden auf und riss sich tief den Rücken auf, so das er eine lange Blutlinie zog als er am Boden zu rutschen begann. Er röchelte vor Schmerz auf, konnte aber nicht schreien da sich seine Lungen mit Blut füllten.  
  
Vegeta schritt gelassen und gleichgültig an seinen Gegner heran. Er war grausam, so wie früher, ohne Schuld- oder Gewissensbisse. Wozu auch, dieses Monster bekam nun die Strafe die es verdient hatte. Kein Saiyajin besaß das Recht über einen anderen zu richten und in Besitz zu nehmen. Es war eine Schande mit einer anderen Seele zu spielen und diese auszunützen. Auch noch wenn diese Seele Kakarott gehörte. Nein, er würde ihm nie vergeben.  
  
Goku kam langsam zu sich und stöhne schmerzerfüllt auf. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf und stützte sich an seinen Ellenbogen ab, sein Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Der jüngere wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Er setze sich auf und wischte sich das Blut vom Gesicht mit dem Handrücken. Ihm schmerzte alles. Goku sah sich schwach um und erblickte nun Vegeta vor seinem ..... Koi? Was hatte dieser vor?  
  
Der Prinz stand über seinem Opfer und spuckte diesem ins Gesicht. Brolli regte sich und starrte schmerzerfüllt zu dem Ouji herauf. Vegeta hob einen Fuß und platzierte diesen auf dem Brustkorb Brollis. Der Prinz grinste boshaft auf und lachte leise, fast zu sich selbst und übte etwas Druck aus und brachte einzelne Rippen zum knacken.   
  
Der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos auf sie nieder. Brolli schrie vor schmerzen auf, so gut es ging. Durch den Schrei trat Blut aus dessen Mund und verteilte sich.   
  
Goku sah erstarrt auf. nein Flüsterte er zu sich.  
  
"Ja Schrei. Schrei deine Schwäche hervor, dies ist eine Wohltat für mich" sprach der Prinz gelassen und belustigt und starrte weiterhin sein Opfer an, wie es sich unter seinen Füßen wandte und immer mehr der Brustkorb nachgab. Doch zu seinem erstaunen fing Brolli an zu lachen. Vegeta sah mit zornigen, schlitzartigen Augen zu ihm herab.  
  
"Haha. Auch wenn du mich jetzt tötest, wirst du nicht verhindern können das Kakarott mir folgen wird. Er wird an seiner gebrochenen Seele sterben und du kannst nichts dagegen unternehmen. Du hast trotzdem verloren. Im Jenseits werde ich mir Kakarott wieder nehmen und das für die Ewigkeit." Lachte Brolli kraftaufwändig. Der Prinz hatte ihm zugehört und kommentierte seine Worte mit einem kühlen Lächeln. Vegeta riss seine Augen auf und drückte seinen Fuß hart nach unten. Der Körper Brollis gab nach und wurde durch den harten Druck durchstoßen. Brolli schrie fast nicht hörbar auf und riss seine Augen entsetzt weit auf. Er bäumte sich zu dem Prinzen und erstarrte in dieser Stellung eine weile. Das Blut spritzte in Massen hervor und bedeckte den gesamten Boden, selbst Vegeta hatte viel abbekommen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Überall trat Blut und Knochen hervor, ein einzelnes Gemetzel. Brolli blieb die Luft weg und sank regungslos zu Boden, überall klebte sein Lebenssaft und lies annehmen das dieser dies nicht überleben konnte. Brolli lag starr am Boden. Sein zerstoßener Körper lag schlapp da und rührte sich nicht, nur einzelne Muskeln zuckten und verbrauchten die restliche Energie des toten Körpers.   
  
Mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch hob Vegeta seinen Fuß aus dem Toten. An diesem Klebte einiges an dem zerdrückten Inneren des anderen. Der Prinz hatte nicht seinen Blick von dem Sterbendem abgewandt und sah mit Befriedigung ihm beim Sterben zu.   
  
"NEEIIINNNNNN"   
  
Vegeta erschrak und starrte entsetzt zu seinem Schützling, sein Geist war wieder offen für die Welt und lies wieder das Denken frei.   
  
Goku schrie aus Leibeskräften und streckte eine Hand nach vorne. Seine Augen waren aufs äußerste aufgerissen und mit Tränen gefüllt.  
  
Vegeta keuchte vor Schreck. Er wusste warum Kakarott so verzweifelt schrie, er hatte seinen Koi umgebracht und dies verkraftete seine schmerzende Seele nicht. Vegeta rannte zu seinem jüngeren und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er hatte zwar große Schmerzen durch die vielen Wunden, doch die Gewissheit nun Kakarott zu verlieren schmerze viel mehr.   
  
Goku schrie immer wieder auf und streckte seine Arme nach vorne an den Seiten von Vegeta vorbei und wollte seinen toten Koi erreichen, doch Vegeta hielt ihn eisern fest und drückte ihn an sich und Stich ihm über den Rücken.  
  
"Bitte Kakarott, kämpf dagegen an" flüsterte der Ouji verzweifelt, er wusste nicht ob dieser es überhaupt vernommen hatte.  
  
Goku drückte sich gegen den Prinzen, dieser lies ihn gewähren. Vegeta durfte ihn nicht festhalten, sonst würde sein schnelles Herz aussetzen und er hätte den Kampf verloren.   
  
Goku starre mit weitaufgerissenen, leeren, verweinten und matten Augen in Vegetas Gesicht, sein offener Mund zuckte jedes mal und brachte ein gebrochenes nein hervor. Der Prinz hielt die Handgelenke des jüngeren umklammert. Gokus Körper zitterte und war zu tiefst angespannt. Der jüngere zappelte nicht wie wild herum, er sah nur Vegeta ins Gesicht, so als ob dieser nicht vor ihm wäre und nur durch ihn hindurch starren würde.   
  
Dieser Blick schmerzte Vegeta ungemein, er wusste nicht was er machen solle, er war hilflos.   
  
Vegetas Schmerz machte sich breit und sagte ihm das er ihn verlieren würde, das er sterben würde und er nichts dagegen machen konnte.   
  
Kakarott, nein......  
  
.... nur einmal. Bitte nur ein mal Mit diesen Gedanken beugte sich Vegeta vor und stich mit einer Hand über Gokus bleiche und nasse Wange, er schloss die Augen und küsste hauchzart die zitternden Lippen seines Schützlings. In diesem ersehnten Kuss lag so viel Verzweiflung und Hoffnung das er niemals enden sollte, doch das zittern Gokus hörte nicht auf, er nahm den Kuss gar nicht war und starrte weiterhin nach vorne und flüstere immer wieder nein. Vegeta erhob seinen Blick und sah traurig und gebrochen zu Kakarott. Er konnte nichts mehr unternehmen.  
  
Goku verdrehte die Augen nach oder und schloss sie, sein zittern hörte abrupt auf und sein Körper fiel nach hinten. Vegeta hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich. Er presste den schlappen Körper an sich und legte eine Hand an seine Augen, er konnte das schluchzen in seiner Kehle nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er zitterte am gesamten Körper und lies Goku nicht los.  
  
Sein Innerste hatte ihm gesagt das er, nach all den Jahren verzweifelten Suchens, endlich seinen Sehlehngefährten gefunden hatte. Doch er kam zu spät.  
  
Der Prinz war stark gewesen, doch er hatte den Kampf verloren. Den Kampf um die Seele seines Auserwählten. Er hatte ihn zu spät als seinen Koi erkannt und nun war es zu spät.  
  
Das Ende eines nicht begonnenen Anfangs.  
  
Der Regen bedeckte alles was er einhüllen konnte.  
  
Die Erde weinte.  
  
Weinte vor Trauer und Schmerz.  
  
Sie litt und würde sich nie erholen.  
  
Fortsetzung ........... folgt?  
  
Hemmi 


	12. FV12

Fatale Verwechslung  
  
Teil 12  
  
Stille. Trauer. Einsamkeit und Kälte.  
  
Erinnerungen vergangener Tage. Erinnerungen aus Freude und Schmerz.  
  
Als er Kakarott zum ersten Male in seinem Leben sah, als dieser noch ein Baby war und er gerade mal 5 geworden, hatte dieser ihn fasziniert. Ganz am Anfang fand er das kleine Bündel als nervig und schwach. Doch mit der Zeit lerne er es gern zu haben. Kakarott zeige schon sehr früh das er den Prinzen mochte.  
  
Kakarott schrie immer, keiner wusste warum, aber er tat es am laufendem Band. Doch, immer wenn der junge Prinz kam, um ihn heimlich zu besuchen, verstummte dieser und lachte fröhlich auf. Das Baby streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen immer dem Prinzen entgegen und wollte von ihm in die Arme genommen werden. Vegeta redete sich damals immer wieder ein das er dieses Balg nur auslachen wollte, wegen seiner erbärmlichen Kampfkraft. Doch er konnte es sich nicht mehr länger einreden. Er musste unweigerlich eingestehen das er dieses kleine Wesen in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Als er die Gesten Kakarotts sah, wie dieser seine Ärmchen ihm entgegen streckte, konnte er nicht anders und hob immer den Kleinen aus seiner Wiege. Dieser schmiegte sich klammert an den Prinzen und atmete den Geruch von Vegeta ein. Es war dem Prinzen zwar untersagt die Babys zu besuchen, geschweige denn aus den Wiegen zu nehmen, aber keiner traute sich das ihm zu verbieten. Auch wenn dieser sehr jung war, hatte er eine beachtliche Kampfkraft, die jeden töten könnte. So behielt dies jeder für sich. Kakarott schlief jedes mal stets in den Armen seines Prinzen ein, er hatte von Anfang an keine Angst vor Vegeta. Vegeta konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn der kleinen Kakarott schrie, er wusste auch nicht was damals war, warum dieser schrie. Doch es war ein tolles Gefühl zu sehen wie dieser aufhörte zu schreien, wenn er ihn sah. Kakarott war der einzige Sajiayin, so schien es Vegeta früher, der ihn richtig mochte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war ihm auch egal.  
  
""Und dann. Viele Jahre später, erfahre ich das du nicht tot warst und auf der Erde aufgewachsen bist und groß geworden bist. Doch ich war enttäuscht von dir, dass du unser Volk verraten hattest. Ich war von Hass zerfressen und wollte dich bestrafen für deine tat. Ich wusste nicht mal warum ich dich vernichten wollte, vielleicht weil es mir so erlernt wurde. Wenn man bei Freezer aufwächst hat man keine andere Wahl als grausam zu werden. In meinen Innersten freute sich der kleine Junge dich wieder zu sehen, deine unschuldige Gestalt ging mir bis dahin nicht mehr aus den Gedanken. Ich hatte dich nicht vergessen. Wie konnte ich auch. Doch, hattest du mich vergessen? Ich könnte es dir nicht mal übel nehmen, denn du warst damals sehr klein. Aber ich habe es in deine Augen gesehen und in deinem Blick, als wir uns nach vielen Jahren wieder sahen auf der Erde, dass du mich erkannt hattest. Ich wusste zwar nicht ob du irritiert warst, mich, deinen Prinzen zu sehen, oder nur eine Person die du glaubst schon mal gesehen zu haben. Aber es ist mir egal. Mir ist nun alles egal.""  
  
Vegeta war komplett in Gedanken versunken und schweifte in seiner Erinnerung umher und hielt den schlappen Körper Gokus in seinen Armen. Sein Schluchzen wurde lauter und gebrochener. Doch, mit einem Ruck blickte er erschrocken und atemlos auf. Er riss seine Augen auf und verlor jegliche Farbe im Gesicht. Goku begann gleichmäßig und ruhig zu atmen. Der Prinz starrte in dessen Gesicht.  
  
Er.... er lebt. Er war nicht tot er war nur ohnmächtig. Stellte Vegeta starr fest. Die Freude in ihm überschlug sich und lies ihn schwarz vor Augen sehen. Er presste den Ohnmächtigen an sich und flüsterte zitternd und gebrochen. Kami sei Dank.  
  
Goku hatte sich nicht aufgegeben. Die innere Liebe in seiner gebrochenen Seele zu Vegeta hielt ihm am Leben und gab ihm eine zweite Chance. Er hatte seine Instinkte, die gnadenlos auf ihn einschlugen, bewältigt und gesiegt. Goku war nicht dem Schicksal unterlegen, seinem erzwungenen Koi zu folgen. Er fand die Bestimmung in seinem Leben und wurde mit diesem belohnt.  
  
Vegeta drückte den matten Körper fest an sich und erzitterte. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst seinen Koi verloren zu haben. Doch nun würde alles gut gehen. Das hoffte er.  
  
Vegeta strich einzelne Haarsträhnen aus Gokus Gesicht, die durch den Regen in diesem klebten und lächelte dankbar und erleichtert auf. Der jüngere verzog das Gesicht und murmelte, fast nicht hörbar, den Namen seines Prinzen. Vegeta hörte es aber und küsste zaghaft die Stirn seines Schützlings.  
  
Der Wind wehte stark und verscheuchte die Wolken, die den spendenden Regen brachten. Es wurde kalt.  
  
„Es ist vorbei und alles wieder gut."Sprach der Prinz gelassen und seufzend. Er erhob sich mühevoll und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine Wunden schmerzten höllisch, doch es war ihm egal. Er hatte gesiegt. Der Ouji nahm Goku behutsam in seine Arme und lies ihn seine Wärme und Geborgenheit spüren. Vegeta grinste breit und ermüdet. Er war froh und stolz zu gleich. Der stolze Prinz setzte seinen Weg fort, zurück in die neue Heimat von ihnen. Er hatte keine Kräfte mehr um zu fliegen, doch die Nähe seines gefundenen Kois schenkte ihm Energie, um sie beide nach Hause zu bringen. Ohne hetze und Aufregung, ging er durch den Wald und dachte nach. Daran an was war und was nun kommen möge.  
  
Lange Zeit verging. Zeit aus Erleichterung und Erholung. Sie war lang aber sinnlich.  
  
Nach einem langen und kräftezehrenden Marsch durch die dichte des Waldes, hatte Vegeta es geschafft und war nur noch einige Schritte ihres Zuhauses entfernt. Er lächelte schnellatmend und war erleichtert.  
  
„Wir sind da. Endlich daheim."Sprach Vegeta kleinlaut, nicht gerade zu Kakarott gerichtet, denn er wusste er würde ihn nicht hören. Auch wenn Goku seinen inneren Kampf erfolgreich gesiegt hatte, war dieser immer noch ohnmächtig und hing in Vegetas Umarmung. Doch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge Gokus beruhigten Vegeta ungemein und gaben das Leben des jüngren preis. Vegeta strich Goku ein letztes mal über den Rücken und setzte seine mühevollen Schritte fort. Er konnte kaum noch klar sehen. Der Prinz hatte zu viel Blut in diesem grausamen Kampf verloren und war nun dessen sehr erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Die Schmerzen nahm er nur noch teilweise wahr.  
  
Endlich. Endlich wahren sie daheim, in ihrem neuen Zuhause. Vegeta öffnete die Türe und erschrak zugleich. Er blieb am Türrahmen stehen und blickte sich um. Alles war verwüstet und durcheinandergeschlagen. Der Prinz konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, doch dann schloss er sie verlegend Lächelnd und erinnerte sich wieder. Er hatte, aus Verzweiflung, Kakarott nicht gefunden zu haben, alles erschlagen was ihm im Wege stand, ohne vorher nachgedacht zu haben was dies für Folgen hinterlassen würde. Vegeta konnte nicht wütend sein und nahm es lächelnd und gelassen hin. Er musste sich dann, wohl oder übel, breitschlagen lassen das Chaos, dass er angerichtet hatte, selber wieder weg zu schaffen. Doch nun musste er sich erst mal um seine Schützling kümmern, was anderes hat ihn nun nicht zu interessieren. Vegeta schnaufte vor Erleichterung auf, dass Bett hatte nichts abbekommen und konnte nun so Goku behutsam in dieses legen. Er deckte ihn zu und sah ihm lange ins Gesicht. Des Prinzen Augen verzogen sich zu einem mitleidigen Miene, er sah die dunkelrote Wange in Gokus Gesicht, die darauf deutete das sie von dem harten Schlag von Vegeta verursacht wurde.  
  
„Verzeih mir."Flüsterte der Ouji bitter und strich ihm über die Stelle. Vegeta verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzzerreißenden Grimasse und sackte auf die Knie. Er hielt sich die klaffende Wunde an seiner Seite, sie schmerzte sehr durch die herausragenden Knochen. Vegeta keuchte auf und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
Kuso Der Prinz schlenderte sich mit letzten Kräften zu seinem Rucksack, den er Kami sei dank sofort finden konnte. Er kniete sich schmerzend auf den kalten Boden und wühlte zitternd in dem Beutel. Er holte alles raus was er nur finden konnte, doch seine Hoffnungen verschwanden mit jedem Teil das er aus diesem heraus holte. Doch, wie es nicht anders sein sollte, holte er das letzte Stück heraus und betrachtete es. Ein kleines, samtiges Säckchen hielt er in den Händen und wunderte sich wo dieses herkam. Vegeta hatte dies nicht in seine Tasche gepackt. Eine Welle aus Schmerz durch zog seinen Körper und lies ihn erneut aufkeuchen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er öffnete das Säckchen und schüttelte den Inhalt in seine große, breite Hand aus. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Fünf Bohnen fielen ihm in die Hand und ein kleiner Zettel dazu. Was hatte die alles zu bedeuten? Vegeta war verblüfft, er nahm den Zettel in die Hand und las den Innhalt.  
  
Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt und etwas in deine Sachen geschmuggelt. Ich dachte du könnest dies gut gebrauchen. Bitte pass auf dich auf und egal was auch passieren wir, wie du dich entscheiden wirst, ich werde es akzeptieren und hinnehmen. Ashiteru mein stolzer Prinz. Bulma Vegeta starrte weiterhin auf den Zettel und konnte nicht recht glauben was er da las. Woher wusste Bulma was passieren würde. Doch er lächelte warm und dankbar.  
  
„Danke, danke für alles Bulma."Sprach er zu sich selbst und nahm seufzend eine Bohne in den Mund und zerkaute sie zugleich. Der Prinz schloss die Augen und lies die wohltuende Genesung auf sich wirken. Nichts schmerzte mehr an seinem Körper, alles war verheilt und füllte ihn mit neuer Energie. In Gedanken dankte Vegeta immer und immer wieder der Menschenfrau für ihre, manchmal nervige, Führsorge und ihrem Verständnis zu ihm.  
  
Der Ouji legte die restlichen Bohnen wieder zurück in den Beuten, doch eine hielt er in der Hand und betrachtete sie. Was solle er nun tun? Er wollte Goku auch eine geben, aber aufwecken konnte er ihn nicht, wer weiß was dann passieren würde. Nein, dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Aber was nun?  
  
Vegeta sah zu Goku hinüber der seelenruhig im Bett lag und gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche von sich gab. Ein Gedanke überflutete ihn, der ihn kopfschüttelt aufschmunzeln lies. Der Prinz erhob sich auf seine Beine und ging, mit leisen Schritten, zu seinem Schützling heran. Er blieb eine weile stehen und sah zu Goku herab. Vegeta wusste nicht so recht ob er es wagen sollte, was er sich ausgedacht hatte in die Tat umzusetzen, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Der Prinz nahm die Bohne in den Mund und zerkaute sie zu einem weichen Brei, doch er schluckte ihn nicht herunter, so blieb die Wirkung aus. Vegeta beugte sich zu Goku herab und nahm sein Kinn in die Hand. Er öffnete zaghaft und langsam den Mund des Jüngeren. Der Ouji beugte sich weiter herab und schloss seine Augen. Der Atem des Jüngeren fuhr über die erröteten Wangen des Prinzen, doch dies lies ihn nicht stoppen. Vegeta bedeckte die Lippen seines Bakas mit seinen und schob den heilenden Brei, mit seiner Zunge, in dessen Mundhöhle. Doch, sosehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte von den Lippen des unter ihm liegenden nicht weichen, sie wahren weich und hielten ihn gefangen. Vegeta schob den Brei tief in den Rachen des anderen und hoffte das der Schluckreiz einsetzen würde, der auch geschah. Noch rechzeitig beendete der Prinz den innigen Kuss sonst hätte Goku ihn auf die Zunge gebissen. Vegeta blickte in dessen Gesicht und hoffet auf die Heilung, das sein Plan auf gehen würde. Lange Zeit geschah nichts, Vegeta gab die Hoffnung auf und war bestürzt. Doch, Goku bäumte sich auf und atmete tief ein. Seine Wunden verheilten und die tiefrote Wange verschwand. Goku lies sich wieder ins Bett gleiten und atmete ruhig und scheinbar erleichtert aus. Vegeta grinste breit und war stolz, dass sein Plan doch noch aufgegangen war.  
  
Kami sein Dank, er ist geheilt dachte Vegeta erleichtert und sah zu seinem Schützling herab. Zaghaft und fast scheu berührte er mit seinen Finger seine eigenen Lippen. Der Kuss brannte immer noch auf ihnen. Vegeta musste sich beherrschen, er würde sonst über Kakarott herfallen, so wie es einen Dominanten gebührt seinen Auserwählten zu nehmen. Doch er durfte das nicht zulassen, er würde sich im Zaun halten, das konnte er Kakarott nicht antun. Schließlich hatte er noch nicht die Gewissheit ob sein Auserwählter genau so fühlte wie er, doch er würde es herausfinden. Und wenn seine Instinkte ihn leiten, er würde es gewiss herausfinden.  
  
Goku atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig ein und aus. Er war gerettet, nun würde das Schicksal entscheiden wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen würde.  
  
Vegeta zitterte leicht, er muss sich ablenken, doch nur wie und mit was. Er kann nicht länger zu den jüngeren herab sehen. Die Lust würde ihn übermahnen. Er blickte sich um und suchte. Vegeta seufzte genervt auf. Er weiß nun wie er seine Gedanken von Kakarott abwenden konnte. Das blanke Chaos in diesem Raum war nicht zu ertragen, so beschloss der stolze Prinz aufzuräumen. Auch wenn es unter seiner Würde war, schließlich ist das die Arbeit eines Unterlegenen, eines .... Gebissenen der auf ihn.... hörte. Vegeta klatschte sich an die Stirn. Fing er schon wieder damit an. Um seine Gedanken und Instinkte nun entgültig zu verbannen fing er an. Vegeta stellte sich zwar sehr ungeschickt an, was das Aufräumen besagt, schließlich musste er so was zuvor noch nie tun. Aber er kam langsam aber sich auf einen grünen Zweig. Es nervte ihn zu tiefst, aber es half ihn auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und das war die Hauptsache. Vegeta versuchte so leise wie nur irgend möglich das Chaos zu beseitigen, schließlich wollte er seinen Koi nicht erwecken. Im Eifer des Gefechts lies er, mit klirrendem Ton, einen Teller auf den Boden fallen und zu Bruch gehen lassen. Kuso!!! Schimpfte er sich selbst. Er hielt inne und sah zu Kakarott rüber. Dieser gab ein leichtes Wimmern von sich, aber schlief behaglich weiter. Vegeta schnaufte auf und entriss sich aus seiner Starre. Wie konnte er nur so ungeschickt sein. Mit grummeln und leichten Fluchworten zu sich, brachte er das Zimmer wieder auf Vordermann.  
  
Vegeta lies sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl nieder und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dies war doch anstrengender gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Nun ja es war ja auch ein einziges Schlachtfeld und Müder war er sichtlich auch. Dieser Kampf gegen seinen Rivalen war der härteste in seinem Leben gewesen. So viel war davon abgehangen. Vegeta legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und grinste, mit verschlossenen Augen, auf. Sein Schwanz wedelte hinter ihm beruhigend hin und her. Oh ja er hatte gesiegt. Kakarott ist nicht in sein Schicksal gesunken und ist ihm gefolgt, nein, er blieb bei ihm und hatte überlebt. Vegeta war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte seinen Schwanz wieder erlagt und die dritte Stufe eines wahren Saiyajins erreicht. Vegeta hatte alles erreicht was er wollte, nur noch eine Sache fehlte ihm und das war Kakarott. Er sah zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Dich werde ich auch noch bekommen grinste Vegeta in sich hinein und lies die Blicke nicht von seinem Koi. Der Prinz schloss die Augen und schnüffelte genüsslich in der Luft. Der gesamte Raum war bedeckt mit dem Geruch des Jüngeren. Dies machte den Ouji fast verrückt. Er konnte sich kaum mehr halten.  
  
Kami, meine Instinkte spielen verrückt. Nun weiß ich das du mein langersehner Koi bist, den ich schon so langen in meinem Inneren versuchte zu finden. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen das du es bist Kakarott. Gott wie oft hatte ich versucht dich zu töten und nun bin ich völlig verrückt nach dir. Wenn ich nicht gleich meine Instinkte stille werde ich noch wahnsinnig. Dachte der Prinz und zappelte hin und her. Er konnte sich kaum noch am Stuhl halte. Der Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn und seine Hände verkrampften sich in den Lehnen des Stuhles. Vegeta verkniff sich die Augen, er wollte nichts mehr sehen, riechen, geschweige denn fühlen. Seine Instinkte trieben ihn immer mehr in den Wahnsinn. Bald würde er es nicht mehr ertragen und die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.  
  
Doch ein Wimmern seitens Gokus lies ihn aufsehen und hellhörig werden.  
  
Goku verkniff sich die Augen und wimmerte auf. Nur langsam und ermüdet, öffnete dieser seine Augen und gab seinen Geist der Realität frei.  
  
Was ist nur passiert dachte er sich, er wusste nicht wo er wahr und was geschehen war. Er fühlte nur diese wohlige Wärme um sich und...... dieser Geruch. Er kam ihn so vertraut vor. Goku sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen. Es roch nach seinem Prinzen, ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Vegeta blickte in dessen Gesicht. Er, er ist aufgewacht. Stotterte der Prinz in sich hinein. Oh Kami, bitte lass ihn nicht noch mal leiden, oder zu ihn führen. BITTE Vegeta bettelte innerlich um Gnade und sah erschüttert zu Goku hinüber, der immer noch regungslos im Bett lag. Doch, dieser legte ein Lächeln auf. Was geschieht? Ist er endlich erlöst? Lächelt er, weil er gerettet wurde? So viele Fragen überschlugen den Ouji und ließen ihm den Kopf dröhnen.  
  
Goku setzte sich langsam auf und atmete tief ein. Vegeta sah dies und konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, er ging mit leisen und langsamen Schritten zu seinen Koi. Goku hatte die Augen geschlossen und lies sich von dieser wohligen Luft gefangen nehmen.  
  
„Geht es dir wieder besser?"Goku erschrak aufs tiefste, seine Glieder gefrieren. Mit einem Ruck sah er zu der Person die das gesagt hatte. Seine aufgerissenen und angsterfüllten Augen sahen zu Vegeta herauf. Dieser sah den Schreck in dessen Gesicht und setzte sich zu Goku aufs Bett. Der jüngere atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte sich schrecklich erschrocken, er dachte schon es wäre...... . Doch er lächelte Vegeta warm an, dieser wurde daraufhin sichtlich rot und unterbrach den innigen Blickkontakt.  
  
„ Du hast mich zu tiefst erschrocken, Baka"sagte Goku mehr belustigt als erzürnt. Seine leise und warme Stimme war eine Wohltat für den Prinzen. Vegeta lächelte mit verschlossenen Augen, doch blickte zu gleich starr nach vorne. Goku hatte ihn fest umarmt und wimmerte in seine Schulter.  
  
„Du hast mich gerettet, mein Prinz. Dafür bin ich dir auch ewig dankbar." Flüsterte dieser leise und gebrochen. Goku musste mit sich selber Kämpfen.  
  
„Ehrensache. Ich konnte das doch nicht zulassen das diese Missgeburt dich bekommt. Denn..."Vegeta verstummte seine Worte. Fast hätte er sich verraten, so erwiderte er die Umarmung Gokus und hielt ihn fest. „Wieso wolltest du dies nicht zulassen. Warum war es dir so wichtig das ich ihm nicht entfalle?"Vegeta traf es wie ein Blitz, seine gestammten Glieder erfroren, so wie sein Blick, der geschockt drein sah. Goku löste sich von der Umarmung und sah seinem Prinzen in die Augen. Warum ist er nur so geschockt? Der jüngere nahm zaghaft die Wangen des Prinzen in seine Hände und blickte ihn an. Vegeta zuckte dabei zusammen und sah in diese warmen und dunklen Augen. Die Zeit schien still gestanden zu sein. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Draußen war es bereitst tiefste Nacht.  
  
Goku lächelte seinen Prinzen warm an und zog den animalischen Duft in seine Nase.  
  
„Du riechst gut mein Prinz."Schwärmte der zweite und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Vegeta blickte in Gokus Augen um in diesen lesen zu können. Er sah Wärme, Geborgenheit und Vertrauen in diesen. Kann es sein?  
  
Vegeta grinste hämisch auf, sein Schwanz schlängelte sich hinter ihm hin und her und lies seine Aufgeregtheit deutlich erscheinen. Goku nahm seine Hände von des Prinzen Gesicht und sah auf das tänzelnde Anhängsel.  
  
„Du hast deinen Schwanz wieder?"Staunte der jüngere und konnte seine Blicke nicht von diesem tänzelndem Etwas lassen. Er konnte sich nicht zurück halten, sosehr er auch wollte. Goku musste ihn anfassen. Mit zitternden Händen umschloss er das flauschige Ding mit seinen Händen und strich den Haaren entlang. Weich dachte sich Goku und sah in Vegetas Gesicht und grinste darauf leicht errötet. Vegeta hatte seine Augen zugekniffen und unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und lag unter Strom, dieser Berührungen waren zu viel für ihn und ließen die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht aufsteigen. Goku lies von dem flauschigen Anhängsel ab und kam dem Gesicht des Prinzen immer näher. Vegeta öffnete langsam und zögerlich seine Augen, als er merkte das Goku von im abgelassen hatte. Er erschrak und sah wie nahe Goku ihm schon rangerückt war. Sie konnten den jeweiligen Atem den anderen spüren. Beide zitterten, vor Verlangen, oder Angst? Das wusste niemand. Still war es, kein Lüftchen wehte. Die Natur war gebannt und dunkel, sie wartete auf das was kommen würde.  
  
Vegeta Atem ging schneller und keuchend, genau so wie der seines Schützlings. Vegeta atmete diesen anziehenden Geruch des jüngeren und lies sich von diesem berauschen. Es wirkte wie eine Droge auf ihn, sein Geist schaltete sich fast vollkommen aus und lies nun die wüteten Instinkte frei. Er konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten.  
  
Der Prinz knurrte beherrschend auf und vergrub eine Hand in die Haare seines Schützlings und zog ihn die restlichen cm an sich heran. Vegeta nahm die weichen Lippen des jüngeren in Besitz und versiegelte sie mit seinen. Goku riss die Augen auf bei dieser Tat und stand unter Schock, mit so was hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch sein Geist wurde ruhiger und entspannter. Der jüngere schloss nun ebenfalls seine Augen und genoss. Genoss diesen Geschmack und diesen Geruch, den der Prinz verströmte. Er wusste das er nun keine Furcht mehr haben bräuchte. Das dies richtig war was sie taten. Vegeta strich mit seiner freien Hand über Gokus Wange, zart und sachte. Dieser umschlang den Ouji mit seinen Armen und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
Soviel Sehnsucht, soviel Leid und doch Glück lag in diesem langen und berauschendem Kuss. Keiner von beiden wollte den Lippen des jeweilig anderen weichen. Zu kostbar und sinnlich war dieses Gefühl.  
  
Vegeta leckte über die Lippen seines Kois, seine Kehle gurrte leicht auf. Goku wimmerte leicht und gab seine Antwort des gurrenden Geräusches seines Oujis. Ihre Wangen waren errötet, ihre Körper bebten vor verlangen. Goku öffnete zaghaft seinen Mund und wusste was sein Prinz von ihm verlangte. Der jüngere lies es zu, dass wieder jemand versuchte ihn in Besitz zu nehmen, seine Instinkte sagten ihm das dies richtig war. So lies er sich leiten und entführen.  
  
Vegeta durchforschte mit seiner heißen Zunge den Rachen des Jüngeren und stieß auf dessen eigene Zunge, um sie zum Leben zu erwecken, was ihm auch gelang. Ein inniger und berauschender Zungenkuss durch fochteten die letzten Saiyajins. Der Saft ihrer Münder floss ihnen an den Seiten heraus und tropfe an ihren Kinns herab, doch es störte sie nicht. Vegeta drückte Goku zurück ihn das weiche Bett, ohne dabei die sinnliche Auseinandersetzung zu unterbrechen. Doch sie mussten wenig später von einander lassen. Ihre Lungen schrieen nach Luft. Sie sahen sich keuchend in die Augen. Beide konnten Geborgenheit und Lust in diesen lesen. Goku lächelte warm und legte seine Hände in den Nacken des Oujis. Dieser brummte wohlig auf und schleckte über die Wangen seines Auserwählten, er wusste nicht warum er brummte, warum er ihm über die Wangen schleckte, seine Instinkte befahlen es ihm. Doch es war ihm sichtlich egal, er wusste nun das Goku genau so fühlte wie er. Der jüngere quiekte leicht auf bei dem Gefühl der Zunge an seiner Wange. Genieserbisch schloss er seine Augen und gurrte immer wieder hell auf. Dieses lecken an seiner Wange fühlte sich wie eine Belohnung für ihn an, er konnte nicht begreifen warum, doch in seinem inneren fühlte er das es so war. Ist das was Saiyajins verbindet, lieben sie sich so wie wir es gerade tun? Ich weiß es nicht, doch mein Inneres sagt mit das es so richtig ist wie wir es tun. Ich lasse mich vollkommen von meinen Instinkten leiten, schon wieder, aber diesmal muss ich mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich kann sie zulassen und genießen. Goku grinste in sich hinein und hielt seine Wange seines Oujis hin, damit dieser weitermachen konnte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Vegeta war in diesen sinnlichen Geschmack des anderen vertieft, doch er lies von seiner Wange ab und sah seinem jüngeren ins Gesicht. Dieser wimmerte endtäuschend auf und blickte ebenfalls in diese Augen. Vegeta lächelte warm und sog den Geruch erneut in seine Nase. Der Prinz strich zart und fast scheu unter das Shirt seines Geliebten und strich ihm über die Brust. Goku zuckte bei dieser Tat zusammen und keuchte leicht auf. Sein Geist war noch nicht vollständig geheilt. Ihm quälten immer noch die Erinnerungen an die etlichen Peinigungen und harten Berührungen des anderen. Doch er wusste, er konnte Vegeta vertrauen. So versuchte er die Gedanken an früher zu verdrängen um hier und heute zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht wie der jüngere auf seine Berührungen reagieren würde, doch er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten er probierte es einfach aus. Er strich weiter über die Brust und über allen Muskeln, die sich durch den schnellen Atem des jüngeren hob und sank. Die Haut war weich und warm. Vegeta genügte es nicht nur sie zu berühren, er musste sie kosten. Zu wild waren Vegetas Gedanken und Instinkte, er hatte längst seine Ruhe verloren. Mit einem dominierenden Knurren zerriss er das Shirt in zwei Teile und schmiss die Fetzen in eine Ecke des Raumes. Goku riss die Augen bei dieser Tat auf und stöhnte vor Schreck leicht auf. Doch sein Schock verlor sich in seinem innersten und wurde durch das Gefühl des blanken Verlangens übermahnt. Vegeta leckte sich seine Wege über der breiten Brust und dessen Bauch. Heiße Spuren hinterlies er, die auf der Haut brannten. Der Prinz leckte sich nach oben und wollte den Nacken seines Schützlings liebkosen, doch erstarb seine Tat. Goku keuchte und wand sich unter den erregenden Berührungen seines Prinzen, doch musste er feststellen das dieser abrupt erstarrte und ihn mit seinen Blicken fixierte. Goku sah ihn mit Furcht in den Augen an. Was war nur los?  
  
Vegeta verzog das Gesicht zu einer erzürnten Grimasse und knurrte gefährlich auf, die Bisswunde an Gokus Hals lies ihn stoppen. Goku wusste nun was seinem Prinzen erzürnte und sah traurig und gebrochen zur Seite. Doch auf einmal bäumte sich Goku stöhnend auf. Seine Augen riss er auf und erstarrte in dieser aufgebäumten Haltung. Vegeta leckte über seine Bisswunde und knabberte leicht daran. Goku schrie bei dieser Tat auf und bäumte sich immer und immer wieder seinem Prinzen entgegen. Das Gefühl übermahnte ihn, diese Stelle war sehr empfindlich und zu gleich anregend. Vegeta knabberte an der Wunde nur herum, noch war nicht die Zeit gekommen ihn zu beißen, das sagten auch seine Instinkte, aber bald. Bald würde der Moment kommen, er Moment in dem sie eins werden. In dem Blut des jeweils anderen ertranken.  
  
Goku stöhne mit Schweißperlen an der Stirn auf, als die erregenden Berührungen des Oujis verstummten, lies er sich keuchend ins Bett fallen und sah mit halb geöffneten Augen zu ihm herauf. Dieser saß an den Oberschenkeln seines Kois und sah zu ihm herab. Doch der Blickkontakt weihte nicht lange. Vegeta zog ohne Worte sein eigenes Shirt aus und lies es zu Boden fallen. Goku wurde noch röter im Gesicht als er es, wegen der Lust, ohnehin schon war. Der Anblick des Prinzen lies ihn aufkeuchen. Vegeta grinste in sich hinein und legte sich zaghaft auf Goku drauf. Ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten sich und sie zucken zusammen. Kein Stoff trennte sie von den jeweilig anderen. Nur die Hosen wurden langsam etwas eng. Vegeta nahm die Lippen seines Kois wieder in Besitz und ließen ihn dabei aufkeuchen. Doch der Kuss weilte nicht lange. Vegeta richtete sich wieder auf, zum Leitwesen Gokus. Er hatte noch lange nicht genug von den Lippen seines Oujis. Goku wimmerte auf und wollte Vegeta verständlich machen was er wollte. Vegeta lachte leicht auf, sein Schwanz peitschte hin und her. Vegeta verfrachtete Goku, mit einer raschen Bewegung, auf den Bauch und lachte dabei weiter auf. Der jüngere riss seine Augen auf, sein Atem stockte. Der Schock saß in seinen Gliedern, er wusste nicht was Vegeta nun vorhatte, so lag er stumm und zitternd da und wartete ab. Vegeta legte seine Lippen an Gokus Ohr und flüsterte ihm zu.  
  
„Hab keine Angst mein Koi, ich werde nichts tun was du nicht willst."Nach Beendigung seines Satzes knabberte er leicht an Gokus Ohr und schnurrte ihm in dieses. Gokus Zittern verstummte, er wusste, er konnte sich auf Vegeta verlassen.  
  
Der Prinz legte seine Arme unter Gokus Bauch und strich ihm darüber, sanft und beruhigend. Er ging immer tiefer und kam an den Hosenbund seiner Hose an.  
  
Gokus Blick erstarb. Erinnerungen aus vergangener Zeit übermahnten ihn.  
  
Dies gleiche geschah bei meiner ersten... Oh Kami Goku verkniff sich die Augen und wimmerte auf. Vegeta bemärkte dies und leckte ihm beruhigend über den Nacken.  
  
Vertrau mir  
  
Goku riss seine Augen erneut auf und blickte zur Seite um Vegetas Gesicht zu erkennen. Hatte er tatsächlich die Stimme seines Prinzen im inneren vernommen? Vegeta lächelte warm und nickte, er wusste was sich Goku fragte. Dieser lächelte erleichtert und lies sich wieder ins Bett sinken. Vegeta vollzog seine Tat weiter und öffnete die Hose. Er nahm seine Hände von dessen Bauch und strich ihm über den Rücken, bis zum Hosenbund. Er hielt inne und küsste Goku auf dem Rücken, daraufhin der Ouji die Hose etwas nach unten zog. Goku sog die Luft scharf ein. Vegeta lächelte zufrieden und erblickte den Schwanzstummel seines Geliebten. Er lies sich nicht weiter bremsen und strich Goku sachte, mit den Fingern, über die Narbe. Goku schrie auf und bäumte sich nach oben, diese Berührung lies ihn Sterne sehen.  
  
Oh Kami, was machst du mit mir Vegeta dachte dieser und keucht immer und immer wieder auf. Vegeta ergötzte sich an den Geräuschen, die sein Schützling von sich gab und leckte nun auch über die Narbe. Er reizte sie bis ins unermessliche. Goku wand sich unter der Folter und schrie immer wieder auf. Die Gefühle übermahnte ihn, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es gab nur noch diese Lust und Vegeta. Goku erzitterte und verkrampfte ich bis aufs äußerste. Vegeta biss und leckte noch einmal über die empfindliche Stelle eines Saiyajins. Goku bäumte sich mit einem lauten Gekreische auf und es geschah, was sich der Prinz erhofft hatte. Durch die etlichen Berührungen und Reize wuchs Gokus Schwanz nach und wedelte hinter ihm umher. Goku lies sich erschöpf und keuchend aufs Bett fallen. Vegeta strich über das neuerworbene Anhängsel seines Kois und leckte ihm über die Wanger, dabei schnurrte der Prinz tryumpfierend auf. Ein leises und gekeuchtes danke vernahm der Ouji und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Nun waren sie wieder wahre Saiyajins, mit ihrem Markenzeichen bestückt.  
  
Goku drehte sich schweratmend und erschöpft auf den Rücken zurück. Seine Augen fixierten sein wiedergewonnenes Anhängsel, er probierte alle möglichen Verbiegungen die er mit diesem anstellen konnte. Vegeta sah ihn dabei stolz zu, er hatte Goku damit eine riesen Freude gemacht, er wusste nur zu gut wie schlimm es war seinen Schwanz nicht zu besitzen. Vegeta umschlängelte mit seinem eigenen Schwanz den des jüngeren, darauf musste Goku aufsehen und blickte Vegeta warm an. Dieser gurrte zufrieden und legte sich wieder auf seinen Koi. Goku nahm ihn freudig in die Arme und drückte den Prinzen fest an sich.  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, mein Koi"flüstere Vegeta frech ihm ins Ohr und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Goku hatte einen naiven und zu gleich erröteten Blick drauf, doch lächelte er zutiefst erfreut und warmherzig. Vegeta beugte sich die letzten cm, die sie von einander trennten herab und nahm erneut die Lippen seines Auserwählten in Besitz. Goku nahm sie gierig auf und schloss genießerisch seine Augen, darauf hatte er lange warten müssen. Sie fochteten um Dominanz, doch waren sie leidenschaftlich und sanft zugleich, sie wollten alles auskosten und genießen. Sie nahmen Zücksicht auf den jeweils anderen, Vegeta mehr als Goku. Der Prinz hatte Furcht seinen Koi erneut zu verletzen oder ihn gar zu verlieren, er wollte nicht mehr länger zu sehen wie der Jüngere leiden musste. Der Ouji würde ihn heilen, langsam aber gewiss werden die Wunden in Gokus Seele heilen. So lange würde Vegeta auf ihn achten und beschützen. Er wusste das keine Gefahr mehr drohte, doch er konnte nicht vergessen und dies ein weiteres mal zulassen. Das war er Kakarott schuldig.  
  
Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und gierig, sie nahmen den Geschmack des jeweils Anderen wohlschmeckend auf und verloren sich in dem Gefühl der reinen Vertrautheit. Doch Vegeta strich mit seinen langen Fingern über die Muskeln des unter ihm liegenden und brachte ihn innerlich zum lodern. Sie ließen von einander ab und rangen nach Luft, ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet und funkelten sich gegenseitig mit Lust und Wärme in diesen an. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ließen die Erregtheit der Beiden wiederspiegeln. Vegeta grinste Goku triumphierend an und leckte sich den Weg über Gokus Brust bis zum Bauchnabel. Goku keuchte auf und genoss, er bäumte sich seinem Prinzen entgegen und lies sich verwöhnen. Vegeta hielt inne und riss Goku die Hose vom Leib, dieser stöhnte darauf laut auf und wimmerte leicht. Vegeta sah zu seinem Schützling herab und schnurrte zufrieden auf. Goku hatte bereits eine beachtliche Beule in der Boxershorts und ließ deutlich erkennen wie weit er schon war. Der Prinz ließ sich nicht länger beirren und zog ebenfalls seine Hose aus und schmiss sie ungeachtet davon. Auch er war bereits nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner selbst, selbst bei ihm zeigte sich eine riesen Beule, was Goku mehr erröten lies als er dies sah. Vegeta lachte leicht auf und legte sich stürmisch auf seinen Koi drauf. Dieser spreizte seine Beine willkommen auseinander und verschränkte sie hinter Vegeta Rücken. Ihre Erregungen rieben sich aneinander und ließen sie beide gleichzeitig aufstöhnen. Goku zitterte leicht bei dieser Berührung und hielt seinen Koi umklammert fest. Vegeta gurrte auf und leckte seinem Jüngeren über die Wange. Dieser lies es genießerisch zu und schnurrte auf, doch zugleich stöhne er laut auf. Vegeta rieb sein Glied fest an das Gokus, er musste seine Erregung abbauen, sie stieg ins unermessliche. Sie bewegten sich und rieben ihre Körper an einander, das Stöhnen und schnurren wurde lauter und lauter. Doch Vegeta brach die Bewegungen abrupt ab und löste sich von der ertrinkenden Umklammerung seines Schützlings. Goku wimmerte gequält auf und atmete schnell und unkontrolliert. Er wusste nicht was Vegeta nun vor hatte, er konnte ihn nicht mehr spüren. Kälte machte sich in ihm breit, was würde nun geschehen. Goku wimmerte immer wieder auf und zitterte am gesamten Leib. Er vernahm ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, ein Raschelartiges und dann ein stumpfer Laut, so als ob etwas weiches auf den Boden gefallen war. Von seiner Neugierde und leichten Furcht beflügelt sah Goku schweratmend auf und keuchte darauf stockend auf. Sein Blick fixierte den Körper seinen Kois, dieser stand vor ihm mit hängenden Armen und mit nacktem Leib. Vegeta hatte sich seiner Shorts entledigt und sah auf seinen erregten Koi herab. Goku keuchte laut auf und konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem adonisartigen Körper wenden. Vegeta grinste, in seiner typischen Art auf und nahm den Bund von Gokus Shorts in die Hände, dabei sah er Goku erwahrungsvoll an und wartete ab. Goku stockte der Atem und verstand sofort was Vegeta von ihm wollte, er nickte leicht und beschämt. Vegeta grinste noch breiter und zog die Shorts über Gokus Beine, er schmiss sie auf den Boden und sah seine Koi genauer an. Goku war dies sichtlich peinlich und unangenehm so freizügig vor seinem Prinzen zu liegen. Vegeta atmete tief den Geruch des Jüngeren in die Nase ein und lies einen zufriedenen und wohligen Ton über seine Kehle geleiten. Der Prinz legte sich langsam und scheu auf den warmen Körper Gokus und zitterte leicht als er die gesamte Nacktheit seines Kois an seinem Körper zu spüren bekam. Goku erging es nicht anders, nur das dieser noch heftiger zitterte als sein Ouji. Goku verkniff sich die Augen und wimmerte leicht auf, er hatte Furcht vor dem was nun kommen würde. Vegeta sah dies in seinem Gesicht und sah besorgt drein, er strich sachte und zärtlich über die Wange Gokus, darauf musste dieser aufsehen.  
  
„Ich werde nichts tun was du nicht willst, das verspreche ich dir."Gab Vegeta, mit einem weichen und warmen Ton, von sich. Goku sah auf und war erstaunt. Soviel Einverständnis hätte er nicht erwartet, doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück, er wollte es ja selbst, nur seine Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen ließen ihn stocken und zur Furcht zwingen. Goku legte, mit leichtem zögern, seine Hände um Vegeta Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
  
„Ich liebe dich und vertraue dir. Mein Koi"Vegeta sah bei diesem Satz erstaunt auf und konnte den Worten Gokus nicht trauen. Er liebte ihn, er sah es in den Augen seines Auserwählten das dies die reine Wahrheit war. Vegeta lächelte erfreut auf und flüsterte ihm das selbe ins Ohr. Der Prinz strich mit seinen Fingern an Gokus Seite vorbei und kam an dessen Anus an, er küsste ihn und versuchte ihn abzulenken, während er einen Finger behutsam in ihn eindringen lies. Goku löste sich zugleich von dem innigen Kuss und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Maske, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen holten ihn ein. Vegeta war sehr vorsichtig, er wollte nicht das sein Koi Schmerzen erleiden musste, denn dies hatte er zu genüge erfahren müssen. Der Ouji wollte ihm zeigen das er auch sinnlich und erregend sein konnte. Vegeta dehnte die kleine Öffnung und nahm einen weiteren Finger dazu, selbst für ihn war es schwer so zärtlich und sanft zu sein, er kannte ja nur Brutalität und Skrupellosigkeit. Goku wimmerte schmerzerfüllt auf und krallte sich an Vegetas Schultern fest. Diesem machte dies nichts aus und lies seinen Blick nicht von Kakarott. Er dehnte immer mehr die enge Öffnung und stieß seine Finger rein und raus. Gokus wimmern und verkrampfte Haltung baute sich langsam aber sicher ab und er fing an zu keuchen, dieses Gefühl war so neu für ihn, doch sehr erregend. Vegeta lächelte auf und sah die langsame Entspanntheit seines Schützlings. Er nahm die Finger aus ihm und sah in auffordernd ins Gesicht. Goku regte sich und sah ihm ebenfalls in die Augen. Er musste nichts sagen um zu versehen was sein Prinz von ihm wollte, er nickte nur leicht und schloss darauf bereit und bebend seine Augen. Vegeta hatte nun die Bestätigung die er brauchte, er hob die Hüften des Jüngeren etwas hoch und drang vorsichtig in ihm ein. Goku schrie bei dieser Tat gequält auf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Es schmerzte, so wie damals. Vegeta hielt abrupt inne und wartete ab. Der Prinz schleckte seinem Koi über die Wange und wollte die Starre in ihm brechen. Goku wimmerte schmerzerfüllt auf, doch schlang zitternd seine Beine um die Hüften seines Oujis. Vegeta sah auf und war erstaunt.  
  
„Mach weiter"gab Goku gebrochen von sich „Ich will meine Erinnerungen endlich vergessen."Vegeta nickte leicht und fing sachte an sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er keuchte laut auf, auch für den Prinzen war dies was neues. Es war so eng und berauschend, dies lies ihn laut aufstöhnen. Goku lag zitternd und verkrampf auf dem Bett. Vegeta leckte ihm über die Bisswunde und wollte ihm pure Lust verschaffen. Goku schrie auf und wandte sich etwas vor diesem sinnlichen Gefühl. Vegeta drang immer tiefer in den Jüngeren ein und versuchte trotz alledem behutsam zu sein. Goku stöhnte auf, das schmerzende Gefühl baute sich ab und wurde zu einem lustvollen und erregendem Spiel. Vegeta bemerkte dies und wurde nur noch wilder, seine Instinkte und Gefühle übermahnten ihn, so wie diese pure Lust. Sie beide bewegten sich in einem berauschenden Rhythmus und ließen ihre Triebe aneinander aus. Vegeta leckte bei jedem Stoß an der Wunde und konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten. Er verbiss sich in dieser, Goku schrie laut und zerreißend auf, Vegeta brachte sie zum Bluten und saugte hart und ungezügelt an dieser. Seine Stöße wurden wilder und unkontrollierter, sie beide stöhnten laut auf und gaben die Erregtheit ihrer Körper preis. Der Schweiß perlte an ihnen herab, das Bett knirschte durch die Wildheit der letzten Saiyajins. Vegeta leckte das Blut von der Wunde, Goku bäumte sich auf und verkrallte sich am Bettlaken. Der Prinz lies von der Wunde und ritt Goku noch intensiver als zuvor. Ihre Finger verhakten sich aneinander, ihre Schwänze peitschten hinter ihnen umher. Vegeta richtete sich sitzend auf und zog Goku mit sich, dieser wusste gar nicht mehr wo er war, die Lust benebelte ihn. Doch Vegeta drückt den Kopf seines Kois an seine Schulter.  
  
„Beiß mich!"Keuchte er drückend hervor. Goku war zu berauscht um klar denken zu können, so verbiss er sich hart und ungezügelt in den Nacken seines Oujis. Dieser hielt ihn eisern fest und hob ihn hoch und runter, seine Zähne knirschten. Der süße Schmerz machte sich in ihm breit und vermischte sich mit dem Blut des Jüngeren. Goku biss immer tiefer hinein, bis er die weiche Haut durchbrach und das warme Blut ihm in den Mund geschossen kam, er nahm es gierig auf und schluckte es genüsslich hinunter.  
  
Sie waren nun eins, zusammen verbunden auf die Ewigkeit. Niemand konnte sie mehr von einander trennen. Goku sah auf und sah Vegeta mit einem lustvollen Gesicht an, Blut floss ihm über die Lippen und tropfte an seinem Kinn herab. Vegeta nahm seine Lippen in Besitz und legte sich mit Goku zurück ins Bett. Ihre Stöße wurden wieder wilder und bebender. Sie verloren sich in ihrer Leidenschaft. Sie bockten sich jeden Stoß entgegen und genossen die tiefe Verbundenheit. Ihr Stöhnen wurde zu geschrieenen Lauten. Goku erzitterte und gab preis das es soweit war. Vegeta krallte sich in das Bettlaken und verzog das Gesicht. Ihre Schwänze plusterten sich auf und zuckten unkontrolliert. Goku verkrampfte sich und kam mit einem lauten und erlösendem Schrei, er bäumte sich seinem Prinzen entgegen. Durch das zusammenziehen der Muskeln um Vegetas Glied konnte auch er sich nicht mehr halten und ergoss sich tief, mit einem lauten Geschrei, in Goku. Goku merkte die warme Flüssigkeit in sich und lies ihn Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen. Eine weile hielten sie sich in dieser verkrampften und erlösenden Haltung, bis Vegeta kraftverlassen sich auf Goku niederfallen lies. Beide rangen nach Luft, der Orgasmus brauchte eine Zeit um abgebaut zu werden. Doch sie wahren froh und erleichtert.  
  
Als Vegeta wieder leichte Kraft in seinen Glieder verspürte, zog er sich langsam aus Goku hinaus und legte sich neben seinen Koi. Goku stöhnte bei dieser Tat auf. Beide versuchten ihre aufgebrausten Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nach einer weile sahen sie sich in die Augen und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen. Doch Goku lächelte seinen Prinzen warm an und schlang seine Arme um den Körper seines Kois, dabei lies er seinen Kopf auf der großen Brust des Oujis ruhen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz"hauche er ihm erschöpft zu und schloss seine Augen. Vegeta strich mit einer Hand über dessen Haare und vergrub sie in diesen.  
  
„Wir sind eins. Wir gehören nun zusammen."Stellte Vegeta zufrieden und erleichtert fest. Goku sah auf und nickte wohlwissend auf.  
  
„Ich danke dir. Du hast mich befreit, meine Ängste genommen und mir gezeigt wie sinnlich und erregend es sein kann von Jemanden genommen zu werden." Beim Beendigen seines Satzes lief er leicht rot an und grinste verlegen. Vegeta lächelte zurück und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Die Luft war erfüllt von dem Geruch der Erregung der Saiyajins, die sie verströmen, wenn sie sich geliebt hatten.  
  
Eine weile lagen sie aneinander geschmiegt und ruhig da. Doch Goku schien zu überlegen, er verzog das Gesicht und wusste nicht was er mit seinen Gedanken anfangen solle. Vegeta bemerkte die Unruhe seines Koi und fragte ihn was los sein. Goku setzte sich langsam auf und sah zu seinem Ouji herab, der ihn erwartungsvoll an sah und seine Arme hinter dem Kopf legte.  
  
„Also, was hast du."Fragte Vegeta erneut und wollte die Stummheit seines Partners brechen. „Nun ja. Du sagtest das jeder Saiyajin einen Lebensgefährten hat und braucht, sonst würde dieser an seiner einsamen Seele sterben"Vegeta nickte als Antwort seines Satzes. „Wen hatte dann mein Vater als Koi, er musste ja schließlich auch einen Auserwählten haben, oder?"Goku sah seinen Ouji erwartungsvoll an, dieser Lachte leicht auf und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. „Was lachst du, kennst du ihn? Wer war es"Vegeta kam Goku immer näher und nahm das Kinn seines Kois in die Hand, er flüsterte ihm in ins Ohr und grinste.  
  
„Dreimal darfst du raten"  
  
Der Wind wehte umher und gab die Freude der Natur preis. Sie war erleichtert und ruhig. Zwei Seelen haben sich gefunden und vereint. Sie werden auf ewig zueinander stehen und vertrauen. Sie waren eins, die letzten Saiyajins auf Gottes Welt.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Ich hoffe ich konnte euch mit meiner Story eine Freude machen. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht dies alles zu schreiben. Bitte vergesst mich nicht und haltet mich in tiefster Erinnerung. PS: Dies wird nicht meine letzte Story gewesen sein. Irgendwann werden wir alle unseren Seelenpartner finden und werden nie wieder alleine auf dieser traurigen Welt unser Leben verbringen müssen.  
  
Eure Hemmi 


End file.
